


Friends, lovers and then parents - version 2

by MistressNienna



Series: Friends, lovers and then parents [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hermione Granger Bashing, Humor, M/M, Multi, Nature Magic, Plot Twists, Ron Weasley Bashing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 52,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressNienna/pseuds/MistressNienna
Summary: A Marriage Law devastates years of planning and throws the students, as well as teachers, for a loop. How will Harry cope with all the changes? Is there a chance for a happy end in the midst of changing allegiances, friends, and hateful plotters? Is the world truly safe upon Voldemort's defeat or is there a hidden threat, close to our hero, who wants his end?Can his new family and friends help him face another fight?





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the new and improved rewrite of Friends, Lovers and then Parents.  
> Although they share the same name, plot and other things are totally different.
> 
> It's now possible to view photos of Harry & Winky's new home The Ranch, build in Sims4, I would be very happy if you would leave a comment on the Facebook page and even sharing :)
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/MeWritingFanfiction/?modal=admin_todo_tour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter updated per 26/09/19

Wednesday 10 June: After dinner

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice, walked, pensively, towards the Headmaster’s office, a note clutched in his hand; asking, rather demanding really, for a meeting after dinner.  
He had been expecting the summon sometime before they went home, not that he had thought the man would wait this long, as they all were to leave the day after tomorrow; he knew he would likely be shipped right back to the Dursley’s and he couldn’t seem to find it in himself to argue the point of him being of Age; what's the point when he was going back to school as if he was the 7th year still.  
It would give him the time needed to remedy some of his lacking skills, suddenly finding himself appreciating the household skills he had mastered since the age of 8, it cut his mental list down by several classes. He was also considering confronting his aunt and uncle, knowing Dudley had mostly done what he saw his parents do, and like all kids, he imitated; maybe he could get a few answers although he knew it was mostly wishful thinking.

He reached the Entrance Hall and had to stop as his mind was swarmed with images. How only weeks ago it had been a crumbling mess of destruction and death, there weren’t many places left clear in the battle and everyone was struggling with flashbacks; the first-class held was a disaster of a chain reaction of breaking down and all classes was canceled while Mind Healers began having sessions in place of classes, twice a day, in the hope it would acclimate them back into places around the school.   
He let his eyes run over the surfaces’ and he saw the black marks and could recall all the spells flying around. Looking at the missing doors that were the cause of a Giant, It had ripped off the doors, as if they were made of plywood and not thick solid wood, to the Great Hall.   
Looking through into the Hall, he could find more evidence of the destruction that happened; he saw it in the broken enchanted ceiling, and more spell marks, littering every surface from wall to tables and the floor. He recalled Mrs. Weasley’s fierceness as she protected her children and killed Bellatrix, good riddance, he remembered having realized this was a woman surviving 2 wars, with a horde of kids to worry herself into an early grave, and yet she took on a powerful and insane witch.  
Walking on, wanting away from the memories, he tried to ignore any further signs of war, not that there were many the closer he got to the office, he continued to the gargoyle; who was surprisingly unharmed. 

“Jelly Beans.” He took the steps slowly, pondering why the entrance to this office was left untouched; you would think the Death Eaters would want to raid it. The Headmaster’s collections were no secret nor was Fawkes. Stopping at the last step, he took a moment to collect himself and erect his mental shields, more a reflex than an actual need as the Headmaster wouldn't want a repeat of last time, although Harry wouldn't say no to a second try; he had gleaned a few worrying things from the man while he was too busy being in pain, it had been the last time the Headmaster made eye contact or read his mind, usually looking at Harry's ear or nose.

“Come in, my boy.” The door opened just as he had been about to give a knock, swinging fully open to show the Headmaster behind his desk, putting his wand back into his sleeve.”You look to be healing well.” Harry sighed but took his appointed seat, and as usual, thanked no to his beloved candy.   
“How are you feeling? It came to my notice, that you seem to disappear for hours, only to hide away in your bed? You really need to be with your friends, they will help you heal.” Harry stiffened, having a bad Deja Vu, hearing Hermione’s voice from just last night; you need to be with your friends, we will help you heal. “Your friends are your strength, my boy.” Harry nodded, stiffly, recalling all the times he had had to hide, just from Ginny, these last weeks not to mention all the visitors wanting to thank him with some form of a gift.   
Ginny was under the grand, delusion of them automatically dating again and that they should celebrate his survival with sex; she had ambushed him more times, than Riddle had managed in years, in just 5 weeks. “Harry?”

“I will try to spend more time with my friends, Headmaster, I had a lot to process and come to term with and I had to do it on my own. I died and yet I came back to kill a man, twisted by hate, greed, and magic but still a man, I killed another wizard. To top it off, I now have to plan a future, after a year on the run, believing I would die with Riddle.” Albus nodded thoughtfully as he laced his fingers together and rested his chin, closely studying Harry’s tense demeanor; he kept his head down with his shoulders stiff.

“Although I fully understand your predicament, in this healing time, I must stress the importance of sticking to one's friends.” Harry faked an agreeing nod, hoping the man would move on; this couldn’t be why he had been called. “Now, my boy, I called you tonight to discuss your summer this year. Riddle may be gone, though I fear the remaining followers is that more determined to get their hands on you, with the delusion of grandeur; if they can kill you, surely they must be the next Dark Lord.” Harry gave another agreeing nod, he had already considered all this, knowing Malfoy Senior was out roaming; having paid heavily for his pardon, however he managed that, as Harry would have thought the Ministry had learned from former mistakes, but maybe that was too much to ask for, given the current chaos in their inner structure. “I have strengthened the Ward around your family’s house and they have, kindly, agreed to shelter you one last summer.” Harry gave a snort of amusement, pretty sure kindly had never been in the equation. “Professor Snape will Apparate you home directly and I’ve made an announcement that you won't be on the Train, it should protect the students from an attack to grab you.” Harry just gave another nod; anything to protect his friends.

“Agreed but I know how to Apparate myself, couldn’t I simply go on my own?”At Albus’ shake of his head, Harry tried to suppress his panic and anger, at the prospect of facing Hogwarts’ surviving dungeon bat; that sneaky bastard had been foreseeable enough to douse himself with a slow-acting antidote, to Nagini’s venom, that he must have collected at some point; don’t ask how or when. Albus must have sensed his unease as he suddenly gave Harry one of his Grandfather looks, the sympathy smile did nothing to ease his raised hackles but he schooled his expression to that of grunted understanding.

“Professor Snape will ensure you safely cross the Ward, and that it activates correctly, making the house disappears from his sight. I, alone, will be able to find you as long you stay behind the Ward. This, sadly, means no mail.” Harry became relieved, it meant no bossing Hermione or nacking Ron nor Ambush-Girl but he knew the man was trying to get a reaction. Giving him a slow, sour, glare did the trick, and he was told the necessity of this new isolation Ward. “There will also be someone watching the street, as they can't see the actual house, and they have been informed to stay hidden and follow you. I must insist you restrict yourself to 1 trip a day or we will have to run double shifts as the street must be upheld under constant surveillance. I, of course, realize you are a young man planning his future but your current safety must take priority.”

“I understand, Headmaster, when am I going?” Albus studied his passive expression, not that Harry cared, not since the battle when the old fucker had asked him to die for them all. 

“You leave tomorrow after breakfast, you are to meet Professor Snape at the gates at 9. I suggest you say your goodbyes tonight, I’m afraid our dear Potion Master has little patience, and I hope that you will have a nice and quiet summer.” Harry knew a dismissal when he heard one, a skill hard-learned at the Dursleys, he said his goodnight and walked out; he stopped at Fawkes long enough to hand him a dead mouse and was rewarded by a satisfying thrill.   
Landing at the 7th floor he detoured from the usual path to the portrait and instead headed towards RoR, pacing fast the door opened and he hurried inside, securing the room with every anti-spy spell he knew; alerting him of anyone trying to enter or listening in.  
He happily flipped down on the flat, couch by the fire pit, struggling out of his shoes, pants, and shirt; he laid half-naked, and barely baking his skin, he soaked in the intense heat warming him throughout his body and limbs.  
He just knew something was brewing in his body, awaiting his next birthday, he clearly recalled the last time he had this feeling of unease in his very bones although last time it hadn’t been this notable; his 11 birthday but it had been days, if not over a week, before he discovered his new ability.   
Aunt Petunia hadn’t appreciated having to take Dudley to the IR, while he still had a pigtail, but having been thrown back into the shed and all it contained left a few cuts and bruises not only on Dudley but on Harry too later in the evening. It had all been blamed on the newly discovered magic but Harry knew the truth and having nothing better to do than lay in the new room - he had been given Dudley old bed, an unsteady bed table, a tiny desk, and a wardrobe - he had experimented extensively and ended up scaring poor Hedwig at the stuff flying around the room at his barest flick of the finger; he had discovered he could focus on 5 things at once and it had taken him years to double it to 10 and later 15 that was his current record; it had been ever so helpful to distract Riddle with 15 flying pebbles, that seemed to be thrown from afar with great force.  
Looking up at his own enchanted ceiling, supported by high thick trees and their canopy, that created a clearing over him; the branches and leaves gently swaying in a fake breeze.   
That first night he had sought refuge it had presented him with this room, reminding Harry of Firenze’s classroom, this simply had living accommodations spread out in clearings; he was in the campsite with a fire and a flat couch and a side table. He usually slept here, read a few very useful books on etiquette and wizard traditions, but mostly he spent time in the Battle Clearing burning off his anger and frustrations and it had happened he simply fainted on the moss-covered ground. 

He knew the whole school was waiting for some kind of reaction and his friends were treating him like glass, par Hermione but maybe that was too much to ask of her, Ron had taken to ignore him mostly; a response to a crying and frustrated Ginny.  
Seamus, Dean, and Neville weren’t that bad off but he sensed a feeling of apprehensiveness and he couldn’t blame them really; they had been living with him for years and his tantrums were a known factor. Mostly they just asked him to join them on a broom, he remembered their stunned silence as he landed after having caught the Snitch and he had almost been mobbed when 2 teams tried to grab him and have him answer questions shouted all at once; he discovered they believed his broom to be cursed - but in a good way, sort of - as he had been flying so fast and fluently and Seamus had commented he thought Harry had been brilliant before and now Dean stared awed at him, as if it was the first year all over again.

His mind wandered to the upcoming, unpleasant, confrontation, that he had foolishly thought would be after the summer and in class. It would be the first he, or anyone, had seen of Snape since the night of the battle, when he had thought he left him dead in the boathouse, partly due to the man’s own repercussion period in the Hospital Wings and then every class and exams had been canceled. Instead, there had been daily classes, arranged so everyone could catch up on the disastrous year of the war, it wasn’t mandatory as many purebloods did homeschooling from a young age.  
The weeks had flown by in a wind of thanks and families’ visiting every day, Mrs. Weasley had been by to visit him while he had been stuck in the Wing, she had ensured him a place in their home and hearts even if he didn’t marry Ginny; might have been what had led to the sour situation between him and the youngest Weasley, there was no pressure for it to be her, for him to be family. He would never know if it would have been different if all her kids hadn’t survived with no serious damage, Fred’s ear being a close call, but he chose to believe so; she had been so proud, making the usual clutching and weeping scene, when he had told her that the Twins’ prank products had been a vital help in the battle.

Since the Wards surrounding Hogwarts’ grounds had been completely destroyed in the battle, several Muggle-borns had a rare opportunity to show a new portion of their world to parents and siblings. Hermione’s parents had been speechless when she had shown them around and shared all of the Golden Trio’s adventures and she had even included some mischief; later she confessed, with great confusion, that her parents had been proud of her rule-breaking, her dad had said that a little troublemaking was healthy and with her being a classified bookworm he had been afraid she would be a stickler to the rules forever, missing out on so much fun with friends.   
All this was all well and good for the students but not so much for Harry, as the constant Muggle-borns stream meant even more visitors while he had been trapped in bed, not only from his friends families but total strangers with gifts, at his bedside, and one even went as far as making a marriage proposal on either his son (20) or his daughter (16).   
To say Harry had been furious would be the understatement of 2 wars, the whole wing and corridor heard him rage on the poor man about being free to choose and that he hadn’t fought a war for such things to continue, either or both could contact him on their own voluntary if they had such wishes; had been the first and only proposal, word must have traveled as no parent had approached him but several students had, sadly instead, and not everyone had been totally willing.

“Mister Potter?” Harry rolled off the couch or tried to but it was more a fall, and under it, peering out and hand ready to fling a body. “Up here, Mister Potter.” Harry had to lean out a little to follow the calm voice up to a tree’s branch; he blinked dumbly for a second at Winky swinging her legs and whom for once seemed sober, she beckoned him to come out and he did while she glided down the tree. “Sorry for disturbing you, Mister Potter, Winky needed to talk.” He gave a long look as he pulled himself back up on the couch, she stayed at the tree trunk, he waved with his hand for her to carry on, but what could she want with him?   
“Winky had a long talk with Dobby before he ran off to help Mister Potter, he wanted Winky to be happy again.” Harry nodded with a smile, Dobby wanted that and had confessed to Harry that it would take a bond to mend the broken one. “Winky know he wanted Mister Potter to be free and happy too, he told Winky many times how Mister Potter saved him…”

“Dobby saved me more times… I wish I could have saved him.” He ran a hand through his hair, feeling the now old rage towards Bellatrix. “I tried, I tried so hard.”

“Winky knows.” Harry lifted his head to study her. “Winky saw.”

“How? You were at school all the time..” She began shaking her head. “How?”

“Winky followed Dobby that night but Winky couldn’t get past the Ward like Dobby but Winky followed once she felt Dobby outside… you buried him by hands.” Both got tears in their eyes as they thought of the terrible moment. “Again Winky couldn’t get past the Wards and talk with you but Winky watched… Mister Potter and friends broke into Bank!” Harry took one look at her crossed arms, stamping foot, and a motherly stern look and he began laughing; no person had ever berated him for the things he had done on the run and to have a small house elf do it was just too much. “Winky not finding it funny, Mister Potter, it's bad.”

“I know, Winky, but we really needed to and I won't ever do it again. I promise.” The little female gave him a studying sniff. “What was that for, I showered before dinner.” Pouting he waited for her to giggles to pass.

“Winky tasted the truth in your words, Winky believes Mister Potter’s promise, and must make the request to bond with Winky.” Harry tumbled forward from having flinched so hard, and landing face first, he took a moment to grumble about body control; this being his second fall of the night. “Mister Potter hate it? Winky wondered why Mister Potter never bonded with Dobby.” Harry decided to stay on the moss ground, supporting his head on his folded arms and studied her for a moment. 

“That was Dobby’s choice, he wanted to be a Free Elf, I wasn’t going to take that from him. I know you are different, you actually liked your family but Dobby wasn’t treated like you probably did, Winky, he had to beat himself every day at the Malfoy’s.” Winky shivered with fear, Harry couldn’t blame her.

“Dobby told Winky, he said bad wizards misuse their elves to do bad things, Dobby told Winky that Mister Potter was a good wizard. That’s why Winky ask to bond, Mister Potter will treat Winky good, Dobby said so.” Harry gave a snort, Dobby would surely say that, he made her come closer.

“I have no household for you to manage, not yet anyway, and I have no idea what the future brings. I'm off to my muggle family in the mornings, they don't like magic and anything connected to it including me.” Winky nodded seriously. “So, I can't offer you much in terms of duties, to keep you busy if that's what you are hoping for.” 

“Winky understands, Winky be busy keeping Master from troubles.” Harry laughed as he rose from the ground, images of her running after him with a spoon scolding him, he reached out asking for her hands. 

“Are you absolutely sure?” Winky nodded seriously. “How does one even do something like this? Is it a spell?” Shaking her head she answered just as serious.

“No Mister Potter. It be a old ritual, Winky asks her request and Mister Potter accepts by his magic and it binds Winky to a wizard.” Harry tried to decipher her very simple explanation. “Winky can find book…” Barely had she spoken before a large book appeared, on the couch, besides Harry and turning to it he read aloud. 

“House Elves: origin, bonds, breeding & mating…” Winky snapped her fingers and the book opened on a page, about halfway in. “...Bonds.” Harry lost himself to the text, on certain points he wanted to snort in amusement, having finished the rather short part of bonding with wizards, he moved on to the Breeding section and only a paragraph in he snapped it shut and threw it from him. “It says I can order you to breed?! It's your body!”

“Yes. Masters want for more elves to serve his offsprings when they leave home.” Winky took Harry’s shocked expression as confusion. “Masters picks pair to breed, they do as ordered up to 3 times. Mothers raise in the way of the Family’s ways for when they are to leave with own Master or Mistress. Elf then Mate with True Beloved and babies stays in the House for rest of lives.” Harry nearly refused her on the spot, totally freaked out about having such control over normally intimate and private relations, he tried to take small comfort in that they eventually found the right one. “Dobby mated with Winky the night before Dobby went to help at Manor…” Harry felt his heart tighten, Dobby died barely a day after mating, for life, because he went to help them; leaving Winky alone once more.

“Can I pick you up, please?” This time it was Harry mistaking a shocked expression, thinking she had never been asked, he hurried to explain. “I want to give you a hug. It's my fault you are alone again.” Remaining shocked she came closer, stopping in front of him on the couch, she nodded her head; standing stock still, not knowing what to do or expect. Harry seemed to sense this so he lifted her like a child, placing her in his lap sideways, with the utmost care and tenderness. “I’m really sorry Dobby went to help us, he would have been alive if he hadn’t, but I promise you won't ever be alone again as long as I live.” He gave her a gentle hug with one arm, it had her tearing up but she had a happy smile, carefully she returned the hug around his middle; clutching him as if she feared he would vanish along with his promise. “There there, I’m not going anywhere…” It only made her hiccup in surprise, it calmed her though, and she lifted her head and looked him directly in the eyes; he was taken by surprise, even Dobby had been too shy most of the time, he tried to stop her. “No, don’t!” But it was too late:  
Once locked, Harry knew he had to let it run its course, by him watching each image popping into his mind, once viewed he could push them away one by one.   
Even doing it as fast as he could manage, he did note very little wrongdoings, like the thing with Crouch Jr. He could practically give her a clean bill.

Winky gave a small thrill, as if she played the flute, and she changed before his eyes; she de-aged quite a bit, her lifeless and colorless hair changed to brown silk, and fell to the small of her back, but the thing that struck Harry the most was her eyes. Though near black, they had become alive, with youthful joy, and awed happiness.

“Mister Potter be a Videns Veritatis! Oh, the joy!” She gave a happy squeal and almost bounced in his lap. “Mister Potter so blessed!” Harry snorted.

“You say blessed, I call it being cursed, what is a Videns Veri-tis?” He discovered he could now look into her eyes, without new images, although his head was pounding a little from before, Winky corrected him and explained.

“A Videns Veritatis is a Seer of Truth, it be a great gift from Mother Nature and the Dragons, in olden days they were judges of guilt or innocence for the king’s court. They were thought valuable and bringers of fortune…”

“Then why have I never heard of them? I have searched and searched the library for answers since the second year.” Winky shook her head sadly. “What?”

“The Ministry formed, they wanted them all under their control and experiments… they simply vanished into hiding, Winky knows of a potion made to conceal ability as house-elves through times have had to help their Master remember to take it. Winky doesn't remember much more but there be books in Ministry…” Harry shook his head in despair, he would never get past the check-in and identification, not even his fame would help in this instance. “Winky’s past Master worked at Ministry, Winky can see if Winky has been banished from Wards… if not… Winky could get books.” Harry nodded eagerly and she popped away but returned after only a minute. “Winky found way in, through the kitchen, but the room with books is sealed shut. The sign says only a Videns Veritatis can enter by blood, it be shut to keep them from anyone, but Mister Potter can open the door with blood sacrifice.”

“Will the Ward prevent you from taking me with you, can I pass off the entrance?” Winky shook her head and explained she had barely found the access to the kitchen, Harry knew he would have to break in and preferably undetected. Shaking the, forming, plan from his mind, he lifted his hand and the book lifled to his hand, turning pages until he reached the part of bonds. “It says it all happen by magic, how? How do my magic know what you are doing and essential asking of it?”

“All about the intent from the Asker, your magic will either reject or accept me.” Winky took the book and turned to a different page.“Intent. All house-elf magic is intent-based and we wield it with will-power, as so it differs elf to elf how powerful they are during a life bond or as a free elf. Winky lost her serving family and the bond torn from Winky, rendering Winky’s magic barely existence and therefore useless. If not for Mister Potter, Winky has to seek the street for small jobs and Winky would not last long; Winky’s magic is used to bond with a wizard and the shared magic between Winky and Master, School never be enough and Winky would be near Squib level.” Winky stared up at him with hopeful eyes, gleaming with unshed tears of fear of rejecting, Harry tried to reassure her by holding her close to his side. “Winky will die soon, Winky used a lot of energy sobering up…” Harry thought about telling her about her changes but decided it might be best she noted it in her own time, he did not think she was dying as of now but her long despair had left its marks on her appearance before.

“Do you need anything specific?”

“A ritualistic bonding knife, it will open our hand but we won't bleed to death.” Said knife appeared on the side table. “Book explains the different kind of bonds, it's up to Mister Potter which he wants, Winky either agree or not. Read.” She pointed at the page, she stayed in his lap with a feeling of secureness she had never experienced and didn’t want to give it up; she hadn’t had much growing up, her mother hating her forced brood and did little to help them.

“Can you tell me of a close bond, I want you like a family as much as my helper.” Winky shivered with excitement. “I owe Dobby to take care of you the best I can.” Snapping her finger the pages shifted to the last bond: Familiaris. “This makes you my personal elf beyond being Head of Elves. Any catches?” He had learned to expect such.

“Winky can’t be forced to breed and I get higher respect from other elves but it's a lonely position from other elves. Potential Masters have to accept elf fully in their life and family but Winky be happy as Head Elf.” She did seem satisfied, Harry still read the full side of the bond, not counting her point as catches but advantage for her. 

“If we do this, we bind for life, when I die so will you; you really want this if you could pick yourself? I give you the full pick, it's your freedom you gamble away to me and though I promise to treat you every bit as a family, I can’t make that choice for you.” He put the book in front of her to browse while she thought it over carefully; appreciating it was her own choice.

“Winky wants a full bond, Winky won't ever be happy without Mister Potter once we have bonded. Dobby told of Mister Potter’s enormous powers; you killed the Evil One.” Harry nodded to the logic in it but tried to ignore the bit about Riddle. “Shall Winky start?”

“One sec wanna read it through slowly, I only glimpsed before…” Winky waited patiently for him to read the page, even a few others of the other bonds, and he had to agree that this last one would protect her more. “Alright, I accept your choice fully. It doesn’t explain how to do it, you would, of course, know how...What do I do?”

“Open your magic, let it surround your whole body; it will sense my magic’s intent and you will sense how to accept.” Harry doubted Dobby would have explained it in such detail. “Winky does this…” She went to her knees. “Release magic..” Harry did as instructed, letting his core expand to his skin, and his magic vibrated as if knowing something was about to happen beyond the usual battle release. “Good!”   
Winky bent forward and placed her forehead on his, joined, feet. Expanding her own magic to meet Harry’s, she pushed all her promises of loyalty, protection, and gratitude into her magic.   
Gently it connected with Harry’s body shield, here he could push her away or accept her, to her surprise not only did it accept her but it expanded to cover them both; a rare feat, even in this type of bonds. “Winky offer herself fully to the service and family-relationship, may it blossom as long as we shall walk this earth together, may we never drift from each other’s heart. Mote, it be.” She took the knife and sliced her hand, she tried to give it to Harry but he merely presented his palm with an encouraging smile, she teared up again before slicing his hand very gently. 

“What now?” Winky joined their open palms, he felt their magic pulse in their palms and somehow he knew he had to answer. ”Mote it be and blessed by Mother Nature.” He felt their blood boil and mix, a portion of Winky’s blood entered him and vice versa; the cuts healed and both sat still while the new blood settled, Harry felt a new presence in his mind and soul, barely there, and it told him his new house-elf was shivering with contained excitement.

“Oh my… Master much more powerful than past Master..” Harry studied her small face and found only happy wonder. “Winky now feel Master’s core, its what tells Winky if Master is in need even if Master can’t talk.” Harry opened their hands, nodding his understanding, he found their hands clean and healed.

“That was cool, Winky, it's actually a relief to know you are with me.” The small thing pulled her hand free to cover her, equally, small face, her body doing small sways, as she peered out between fingers. “Did I say something wrong?” Her eyes widened and she hurried to shake her head. “Then why are you hiding such?” Her hands fell to her front, wringing themselves nervously, he reached out and took them back into his. “Did Dobby happen to tell you that anyone can tell me anything and I won't get angry as most adults do?” Studying their hands a moment she looked up and nodded.

“Winky got honored, no wizard tells this to house-elf even if true, better left unsaid in most cases. Winky glad Master saying it and soon too.” She, confidently, hugged him around his middle again.

“Soon enough it seems, now, we better head to bed. I'm unsure where to offer you a place, even at my family’s house.” Winky just nodded, as if she hadn’t expected anything, it made Harry make a decision. “Winky, you are welcome to sleep with me here on the couch, we’ll just enlarge it slightly, or the room will provide almost anything you ask for. It's all up to you.” Sensing the truth in his words, she closed her eyes and it wasn't long before the couch grew a little, it was now wide enough to fit 2 Dudleys; half then lowered a few inches, fitting her height better.

“Master is okay with this?” Harry nodded and finally put her down, taking the time to note the rag of a pillowcase, giving a shake of his head he asked the room for a fitting set of pants and shirt. “Master is freeing Winky?!”

“No no, I just want you warm and nicely dressed. That pillowcase is not fit for one of my family members.” Winky fiddled with the cover. “You can keep and save it.” He gave her the pinkish-white sweat set. “This will look really good on you, why don't you try it?”

“Winky will, first Winky have to collect things, Winky wear this when returning.” Taking the clothes she held them close. “Winky be happy with Master.”

“I’m glad you told me, Winky. Could you, maybe, wake me at 6?” Winky giggled. 

“Silly Master, that’s what Winky is here, for now, to help Master. Master will be woken at 6. Winky will pack, She is ready then.” Harry stretched out on his back he stared at the ceiling, while Winky popped out, he wonders how he should explain her to Hermione or even his relatives; he would just have to take one day at a time. Tomorrow he was not looking forward to, Snape had been bad enough but Winky too? He was in for a bashing from Hermione, even Ron would get upset with jealousy, but he couldn’t deny the comfort he felt at having Winky as a safety net this summer. He almost fell off the couch, again, when her calm voice rang through his mind. 

#Winky feel Master worry, stop it now and go to sleep, Winky is here now# 

He smiled and thanked her, falling into relaxed sleep, never sensing her, pop in briefly, to check him a little while later and seemed satisfied with him sleeping.   
She went back to the kitchen, continued with packing her and Dobby's belongings; beddings, she had hand-sewn, her baby stuff, that she would have used on her own child but after Dobby, she doubted she was going to be a mother as she found it very unlikely that her Master would demand her to breed. A family heirloom in the form of a full tea set. While packing her thoughts returned to her Master, wishing she knew more to help him; it had been clear to her that, even if he had admitted his relief of having her, that her Master found it stressful.   
Once having her stuff packed in a box, she used their old room to redress. Her mind wandering to her talks with Dobby, recalling him telling her of the letter’s back in the summer between 2 and 3th year; Dobby had sensed ill intents from the letters from her Master’s friends, one of the reasons why Dobby kept keeping the letters through the summer, she would have to keep an eye on those friends.   
She was also hoping to cover some of her Master’s chores this summer so he could focus on arranging their future; clearly remembering Dobby's distress when he had observed the amount of work each day and all without magic, that's more than even the worst treated elf was punished with.

She had sensed a great struggle from him, on the other hand, who wouldn’t be, with what he had to go through; Dobby had shared many things with her and filling her in on past happenings, wasn’t his fault that he thought her too drunk to remember.  
Dobby had spied, at every chance he had, on her new Master and every person he talked to. He even managed to stop a few things such as Professor’s detecting him in the Halls, he had asked Fawkes to go and help her Master, in the Chamber, if he asked for it. He had helped him in the bank, she had too, but the waterfall removed all charms and even their special branch of magic had been detected and vanished, she had to draw back as she became visible but no one ever saw her crawl out of the hole her Master and dragon had left.

Checking once more on a snoring Master, she silently popped back into the kitchen, ignoring the other elves’ stares she went to the sleeping rooms, to collect her things, and opened her and Dobby’s door; back when being placed here, she had been in awe of the space, at her former Master’s home she had barely kept one under the sink, so this 1 meter by 1 meter space had seemed like a dream.  
Walking to the mini office she bid her goodbyes to the Manager, thanking for the allowance of her staying, despite her state, she was given good lucks and congratulations, she popped back to the room to find her Master awake and staring at the fire.

“Master? Should I make tea?” Harry gave an absent nod, clearly seeing something in the fire unseen by her. “Master should lay down.”

“Winky, my name is Harry, please? I’m really not comfortable having anyone calling me that..besides we are supposed to be Family.” Winky studied him for a moment, suddenly recalling Dobby chuckling when telling her about how the boy would flinch at Master Harry. “Or use Sir if you must.”

“Winky is called by name, Harry Potter should too. Can Winky call you...” Harry nodded encouraging to her. “...call Harry for Ray?” He found he liked it, not even his classmates had ever given him a personal nickname - not counting the endless creepy endearments Ambush-Girl had used these weeks - he opened his arms and she was quick to enter them and be lifted up. Harry took a moment to clear his head of the former depressing theory, first then seeing the new attire. “He likes? This be Winky’s everyday set, am missing party dress and baby care set, the last won’t be too long Winky hopes.” Harry looked back at the flames, snorting on her comment of having kids, knowing the chances were slim of finding someone to look past fame. “He bad dreams?” Harry nodded but before he could answer, she had popped out and in, holding a small bottle for him to inspect. “Winky was allowed by Nurse.” Tipping the bottle in the cup, she had stopped by the kitchen rather than making it at the fire, he was quick to drown it. “Now lay down at let it work through the body, Ray should have said something before going to sleep.” 

“I usually.. do... “ Winky shook her head in wonder as he went back to sleep, didn’t the man know how to take care of himself, sleep and the food was the most important to your health. She ran her fingers through his hair, he began mumbling in panic but she shushed him, as she had done with her ward years ago. 

“Hush, Love, you are safe..” Harry calmed with a smile and she stayed by his side, hushing and caressing his hair, it seemed he was one of the wizards who developed a resistance to the potion as apparent by his restless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Thursday 11 June: Breakfast

Waking up and getting ready proved tricky as the potion hangs about his head, despite it being barely effective, it took her 10 minutes to simply getting him sitting up, and she finally dumped a bucket of water on his head when further 10 minutes went. He wasn't pleased with the coldness of it but assured her it was fine, he had to return to the dorm and pretend to have slept there, so he hurried into the room before tiptoeing into the bath; He never saw Ron slip out.  
Wasn't long before he was joined by Neville, Dean, and Seamus; Ron never bathed in the morning so even though they were 5 boys they had to share 3 bath stalls. Dean and Seamus were dating so they shared a bath, Harry and Neville had one each and that was that.  
The couple never took their time - preferring to do so in bed - so it wasn’t long before he was alone with Neville, who usually nearly slept through his morning baths, so Harry sat down to enjoy the warmth after his cold wake up; he was in the other end of the room than the door and by that Neville, always the last one up, he had to take the one right across the door, so when Neville stepped in front of Harry's booth - wearing a towel around his hips - Harry was surprised and his hand did a throw and Neville hit the wall with a groan.

“Neville!” Harry flew up and hurried to search him for injuries. “Are you alright?! Don’t sneak up on people…” Neville rubbed the back of his head, feeling a bump forming but no blood, the don’t sneak part had him chuckle. “What’s so funny?”

“You. Ouch… You are the one sneaking.” Neville had a moment of good view when Harry leaned forward to check the bump, he was glad to notice his friend was filling out finally, Harry as always seemed oblivious to the fact he was naked or that Neville was as good as. “Um Harry, I know you to be very powerful but I’ve never seen you do wandless or much less wordless…” Neville felt him freeze for a moment before he sat back down but as always, again, he made sure to avoid any eye contact; it was hard for Harry around his dorm mates and even more so with Neville, as the boy had always supported him blindly, and defending him at the battle when it could have cost him his life. “You can't tell me, can you? Harry, it’s okay.” Harry cursed again at the trust Neville showed him when he couldn’t return it fully. “You are entitled to some secrets, mate, Merlin knows you don't have many and probably never will. I do hope you can share them one day, when you are ready, we are all here when you are.” Harry did the only things he could, to express his appreciation of the little speech, by hugging Neville and mumbling thank you. Neville shook his head and returned the hug, hoping Harry never changed. “Now, how about we do this with clothes on?” Harry blushed scarlet and hurried to pull back and raised a hand to pull a towel to him, he hurried to secure it, while Neville started laughing.

“Why didn’t you say anything sooner!”

“Why would I? I was enjoying the view.” Giving a toothy grin, it had Harry blushing anew, Neville really hoped Harry never changed. “Come on, we’re late for breakfast.” 

Harry said his goodbyes and explanation instead of eating, despite his foreseeable and forced diet in the weeks coming, he really didn’t want to puke his guts out when landing on Private Drive and in front of the Dungeon Bat.  
Hermione hadn’t been happy of the no mail, knowing she couldn’t boss him to see if he studied, Ron and Ginny joked he was lucky and it had Hermione rant about the importance of this retake of their 7th year.

“Hermione, I will make sure to study each day but even you must admit that we deserve some off time. I know I need it, there is a bunch of things I have to learn and not all can be learned in a classroom.” Everyone groaned himself included, knowing the debate coming up. “You all have a great summer, I really need to leave for the gates, I’ll see you on the Platform.” Preparing for shouting, he called Winky, and presenting his leg for her she wrapped herself around it; having voiced his concern of her going along, she had explained it to be the normal transport for when a house-elf accompanied their Master.

“HARRY POTTER!” Neville saved him by rousing Ron and together they held her back and Ron tried to muffle her shouting, Harry glanced at the shaking elf on his leg and could see that Hermione’s shouting had spooked her badly. “How can you bond with a House Elf after Dobby! What would he say, had he been here, you know he loved being free and then you go and bond with his friend!”

“Misses not talk about Ray in such way, Dobby be Winky’s Beloved and Dobby wanted Winky to bond with Best Wizard; Dobby be very happy!” Hermione stopped her ranting and stared open-mouthed at the glaring elf. “Ray do more for Dobby and Winky than any Wizard ever has for house-elf!” Harry blushed at Winky’s confession, he could see the Headmaster look their way and it was clear the man wasn’t overly happy. 

“That’s enough Winky. Hermione, if you had bothered to study them up close or even ask, they would give you vital information about the laws and reasons for the bonding with house-elves. The household supplies the elf or elves with shared magic, if not for us their magic would diminish, it nearly happened to Winky when she lost the bond to Crouch. You saw her yourself, she barely kept herself together. She loved her bonded family, she raised Crouch Jr. almost alone while his father was busy at the Ministry and they were ripped from her more than once.” 

“Why not bond with the school?” Dennis asked from a few seats down. “Surely they would take you in?” Winky blushed at being addressed so informally, hiding her face again while still holding around Harry’s leg. “What did I do?”

“Nothing Dennis, she just gets shy easily, they aren’t used to people asking things but rather demand to answer your question, try reading House Elves; origin, bonding, breeding & mating. It was a true eye-opener.” Wanting to comfort a still shaking Winky, but finding it hard with her clutching his leg, he bent down and lifted her with no trouble; settled at his hip she was looking at him with big teary eyes before hiding her face in his neck. “See? Winky, come on, Dennis is muggle-born and has only heard of your kind. Right, Dennis?” Winky peeked over to see the blond boy nod, his hand sneaking down into his bag searching for his camera, he gave her a smile.

“We know you cook and clean but no one ever really sees you, I’ve seen a few pics but obviously they had poor examples to what I see now.” Winky squealed and hid her face again.

“You did that on purpose.” Harry shook his head at Dennis’ imposed innocence. “No, put it down, we agreed only when flying.”

“But Harry, you look so cute! I have to show my mother so I can convince her we can have one!” Harry whispered to Winky, asking if it was okay with her, she agreed quickly when glancing at the hopeful teen. “You can, this once, but we want a copy.”

“Deal!” He dragged them outside, several Griffs and even a few Ravens followed curiously, Dennis placed them on the bench in the bushes, popularly named the Makeout Bench.  
“Winky, could you let your hair free? Harry, anyone else you want joining you?” Dennis caught him looking at Neville, seeing the struggle, he came up with a solution to save Harry. “How about a pic with the trio and Winky and then one with Seamus, Dean, Luna, and Neville?” Turning to the mentioned people, he gave them blink and whispered. “You get free copies.” Everyone agreed happily and so he placed Harry sitting on the bench with Winky in his lap, Ron on his right side and Hermione on the left both hugging Harry with one arm while he hugged Winky. 

Someone spelled the bushes to have white flowers and the Hogwarts Crest behind them on the castle walls, they only saw the flowers with Hermione commenting them being lilies, Dennis set up a tripod and had to move a few steps further back as his shadow interfered.  
“All ready, everyone says cheese!” Winky had to blink to remove the dot for her eyes, having looked right into the flash, this being her first photograph taken, Ron and Hermione were replaced with the 3 dorm mates and Luna. 

“Do the couple want to hug each other or Harry?” They both hugged Harry from behind, while hugging each other, so Neville and Luna was instructed to stand behind them with a hand each on Harry’s shoulders; the Crest was changed to a Lion and an Eagle, the flowers were replaced with blue and red Lilacs, though Winky was asked if she wanted a bouquet of the white lilies, she had nodded and proceeded with placing one in her hair behind an ear.  
“Adorable.” Winky blushed happily, awed that her Master had such amazing friends, Dennis managed to capture her awe. “That's it. It will take about a week to develop them to move, that's why I used the tripod to keep the shots lined up perfectly in angle and light. All that could change, for each pic, if I held the camera by hand. I probably took 50 shots for each pic, that makes a short movement of the pic, would take most of the day for a longer one.” 

“Aren't you running late, Mr. Potter?” Everyone turned but Snape had walked on, briskly, Harry hurried after the man; waving to his friends.   
None of them envied the Boy who Lived Twice as he felt into steps behind Hogwarts next most hated Professor, not even Riddle could beat the Pink Toad.

“He never catches a break, will he?” Seamus sounded as if he tried to joke, Ron seemed to take offense and stormed off with Hermione racing after him, Dean and Neville shared an informative look as the 3 boys and Luna took a moment to look out on the grounds. “I'm gonna miss our time here. I wish we could do scrapbooks with pictures and small comments under the photo, this next, and for real, last year here…” Dean knew a little on the subject having seen his boyfriend’s baby book, remembering the loving or even teasing comments written under a photo to describe the scene where magic allowed the movement of the image to give a short repeated movie; hadn't he once mentioned something about a school album.

“Hey love, how about that school book with pictures of each student and a short description? You said it was close to what you showed me last summer, although I would hope I won't see my classmates naked on a bear fur, I'll admit you looked adorable playing with your birthday cakes if not a bit messy, in the end.” Neville chuckled when Seamus stormed off, his face scarlet, they both followed but Neville and Luna stopped in the door to look back out at Harry and Snape; they seemed to be arguing before Snape finally stuck out his arm stiffly, Harry must have sensed them looking and gave a last wave as he took the arm in a tight grip, not only for security but nerves. The man hadn't seen the object of the impromptu photo session and had argued she could transport herself, Harry had refused to let her down and merely held her tighter, like a toddler and she had been shaking.

They all three landed safely in a forest behind the destined house, Harry was knocked off balance, when Snape ripped his arm free of the crushing grip, he would have landed on Winky but managed to repel her away before he landed on his side; again he mumbled about bloody body control and he had a sneaking feeling he was having more trouble than normal due to his ongoing growth spur.  
He hurried to ensure Winky hadn't been hurt at his sudden push, never seeing Snape’s considering look, before glaring up at his potion teacher and in a completely calm and indifferent tone he asked.

“Was that really necessary? You could simply have asked?” Harry scuffed at the raised eyebrow, was an answer to much to ask for? “I apologize if I have overstepped any personal boundaries, I never travel well by magic, but I shouldn't have clung to you, Master of Potion.” Harry never saw the flinch nor surprise, having turned to lift Winky to his hip, Snape took the unguarded moment to closely study him even more and witnessed a tenderness in the way the younger of them held the elf; like a precious little thing… a child?

“Lead the way.”

“One sec.” Harry withdrew his shrunken trunk, from it he found his father's robe, all the while balancing the elf in one arm. “Here let me help..” Finally, she was allowed to stand as he draped it over her before drawing his wand to slowly shrink it until it fit her snuggly. “There, use this around the house and we'll see if they discover you or not.” Severus wanted to snort in disbelief when she was told to jump onto Harry's back, once there she was secured by a spell and covered in the hood.

“Why the need to hide her? They know about magic, enough, to see a house-elf?” He sneered a little when Harry gave him a considering look, at his chest, trying to see past the sneer and when he chanced a quick scan of the man's expression, Harry found curiosity and something kin to confusion; should he be honest?

“Let me ask you something. When you first saw me enter the school, what did you observe unbiased?” Snape thought back, unsure why he asked; he supposed the boy had been short, thin and horribly dressed in too large clothes but that had been for attention, right? “If you are a small Animagus, I invite you to an observation of my home life. The Weasley Terror duo and Ron saw a small portion at my 12th birthday but they are the only ones having even a slight idea beyond the acceptance that my family doesn’t like me much and vice versa. You have to promise not to interfere no matter what you see, deal?” Harry bit his cheek, to keep from laughing when his professor reluctantly stripping his robe and transforming into a small black bat. He flew up under the cape edge and hooked himself upside down to peep out from it. “I thought you would be bigger than that.. ouch!” Snape hissed as if laughing while Harry rubbed the small of his back to feel a single scratch bleeding a little. “Guess that was deserved.” Shrinking his trunk he told both to hold on, he crept silently over the forest floor to the edge, where he stayed to analyze the house, and sagged in relief that his uncle's car was gone; his aunt tolerable when alone with him, well for most parts anyway.

“What Ray be doing?” Harry hushed Winky before creeping behind the shed, he wanted to avoid Dudley's traditional homecoming gift of a session of Harry Hunt.   
He reached the front door with no Dudley in sight, but then again, he was several hours early than other years, trying the doorknob he found it locked and with a muffled curse he rang the bell. “Both of you stay hidden and silent. Oh, hello Aunt Petunia.” Without a word, she walked back to the kitchen. “That I didn't see coming...what the hell?” Hurrying inside he closed the door behind him and took a second to listen for sounds from gaming upstairs but it seemed Dudley was out.  
He followed after his aunt when he heard the kettle, automatically going to it and preparing tea for 1.

“I thought the war was over, why are you here again?” Petunia didn't look at her nephew when he came over with the tea. “You forgot the sugar, boy!”

“Sorry Aunt Petunia, last summer you took it without, I will remember.” She simply ignored him and asked again. “Yes it's over but a few of his followers are still free. Didn't the headmaster explain?” Petunia's face drew into a disdainful sneer.

“He demanded we took you this summer. Vernon is not happy.” She gesticulated to the counter and a paper. “Your chores, he wants them done by dinner and we will be having stuffed chicken for lunch, I did the grocery shopping last week.” Harry wanted to groan in frustration; that meant he would have to do a complete shopping run.

“Yes, Ma'am.” Walking over he looked through the cupboards before going to his room, he found a paper and did a quick list, so focused on the needed shopping, that he never noticed his surroundings. “Winky I think you should stay, take that corner and make yourself a room but be quiet okay?” Snape flew out and to Harry's shoulder, hanging on by his small claws, Harry took him and placed him in the pocket of his blazer. “You can't be seen on me.” Snape tried hard to ignore the same tenderness against him as with the elf, Harry charmed the pocket see-through, from the inside to look out. “Best I can do, professor.” Snape gave a hiss that Harry took as a thank you. “My uncle and cousin will be home soon, Winky, don't let them see you, I don't know how they will react to seeing you.” she gave a serious nod. “Hang on, professor.” Harry spun on his heel and they landed in a dark alleyway between stores, Harry almost tipped over again but managed to catch himself on a dumpster. “I really hate it..”

Snape had to agree, the boy was horrible as even Snape had become nauseated by the spin, he stayed silent as Harry raced through several shops; if not for being of age he would have had it hard dragging all those bags home, was this really what his summers were? A human house elf to Lily's resentful sister? Even if they had been in a car if would have been stuffed by the end and yet Harry continued on, managing a few things for himself Snape noted with satisfaction.   
Harry suddenly spun on his heel and almost ran back the way they had just come from, they hid behind a stall, shielding him from one vantage point, while a whale of a young man and a few, more normal-sized, boys walked past; Snape caught them laughing at a Harry Hunt later. “Oh that's just great, now they will be waiting at the park!” Snape was beginning to see a pattern form and it wasn't one he liked, he had spent 7 years believing the boy to be arrogant and pampered, but he was beginning to suspect that to be the opposite; why had Albus never corrected him when he sat ranting about Potter's attention addiction and lack of respect? If he had been around such as he had just witnessed, it was no wonder the boy rather handled things himself, than going to the appropriate adults; he wasn't used to having any adult help.

XXXXXXXX SMALL BREAK XXXXXXX

Severus Snape was in deep shock, more so than ever in his life and that said a whole lot about his current shock, all the while, his ride acted as if was normal to be racing for miles. Severus had never seen someone run as fast as Harry had, racing right past the park without stopping until he was back in the kitchen, collapsing onto the counter with his arms supporting his head though he made sure to bend his hips so as to not squash the bat in his pocket.

Said bat was frozen in the pocket, questions flying through his, simplified, mindset; the world’s savior running scared from a bunch of muggles! They hadn't even chased him more than a few meters before giving up but he thought he heard the whale call ‘Harry?!’ But the wind from Harry's running had broken the shout.  
Why would a, of age, wizard run from muggles? If they bothered him enough he had legal right to obliviate them in whatever capacity he deemed safe. Even an underaged wizard had permission to protect themselves from violent muggles, so why wasn't Harry?  
Thinking back he remembered the big hassle and court appointment, back in 3th year, when he had swollen up his aunt to the point of her floating off for 10 miles before hanging onto a tower, could that be the reason his student would rather burst his lungs or even be a punching bag?

“Oh man….definitely out of shape.” Still gasping slung over the counter, Snape broke free and making sure they were alone he landed on the floor and transformed back, Harry handed him his robe over before going back to gasp now on the floor. “Should have … just ...cursed them…” Snape wasn't that surprised if Potter felt as if his lungs were bursting, he had practically broken the sound barrier with his speed, but if he called this out of shape he would be rather cautious seeing him when in shape; Harry stayed on the floor to get his breath while Snape walked around to inspect the living area.

“Ray alright?” Winky had popped in, only her head visible, Harry waved her off with a smile; breathing mostly back to normal. “Winky did the chores once vile Aunty left the house.” Harry chuckled at her description of Petunia. “Why does Ray have to clean keyholes?”

“I think they do it so they don't have to deal with me most of the day, Winky, but thank you. It would have taken me hours, now I just need to finish cooking.” Lungs forgotten, he was quick in putting the many bags away into the, admittedly few, cupboards. “I swear they eat themselves sick to empty everything…”

“Just how can you fit all that in this small kitchen?” Harry banged his head, having jumped at the sharp voice, rubbing the spot he glared at Snape's general direction.

“Dobby expanded it subtly, back in summer after 2 years, I think he saw me hauling bags every day and just had enough. One day I saw that the normal haul didn't fill it and I just started making fewer trips, I think Aunt Petunia suspects something but she never complained about stuff like that unless Vernon figured something was strange. Like when I dyed my teachers hair blue, or when I somehow managed to outrun Dudley by landing on the school's roof, back then I didn't know about magic or my parents; for 11 years I thought they died in a drunken car crash and I survived by being thrown from the car and that was why I had the scar, Aunt Petunia always tried to cover it.” Opening the fridge and sticking his head - and shoulders - inside to put the last away, he didn't see either Winky's distraught tears nor Snape's tightening of his lips and eyes. “She used to try and cut my hair off but somehow it always grew back overnight, it frustrated her but I was never punished, she just ignored for a time before trying again. Same with that nasty sweater that kept shrinking until it would've fit Winky, she used 15 minutes trying but even she had to admit defeat when she couldn't even fit it over my head.” Harry started pulling stuff out, some he had just put away, and swiftly fixing 3 sandwiches, he handed a plate to his guest and Winky was told to take it to their room. “I'm not sure when they arrive but I can explain a teacher checking in.” Winky just nodded and popped out silently.

“Why did you bond with her? Albus told me how you let that Dobby elf free, I know it caused Lucius much grief in his circle; it's considered shameful to lose an elf to another wizard, for you to do it and not bond with the elf only made it that much worse.” Harry finishes his own plate and rose from his chair, taking both plates to the sink, he didn't return but cleaned up only to begin something else.

“She was mated to Dobby after being set free by Crouch but I know from Dobby that it wasn't enough to stable her, I even tried talking to the Manager about taking her in but he explained much as Dobby had; she needed a personal bond to a Head of House to replace and mend what she lost, having grown up with it she would never adapt to being bound to the school, I was truly surprised last night when she appeared and asked and I couldn't turn her away. Dobby was right when he told her I would be good to her, even drunk it must have stuck and when he died she must have sobered herself up before showing up to ask. That took a lot of will and strength.” Harry ignored Snape's snort. “I could never ask that of Dobby, after a life with Malfoy he wanted to be free and paid, he still helped me and probably a lot more than I know. Winky just confessed to leaving the school and following Dobby and me, I never saw or suspected it despite all 3 of us being on edge, she even scolded me for breaking in and out if the bank.” The snort, this time, was slightly amused.

“What an image, the great Harry Potter scolded by an elf. I take it no one else has?” Harry shook his head, taking the stuffed chicken, he placed it in the oven and began to cut veggies. “Not even Molly?”

“Not really, she once commented on it taken them weeks to repair the bank, I know they stopped using dragons but I haven't been there or heard anything from them.”

“What do you mean? I know during the War they postponed everything and therefore your 17th birthday went by without a word, understandably, but you should certainly have heard from them by now. Your father was a Lord with a seat in the Wizard court, you should have been given your ring of Lordship!”

“Well I haven't and I doubt I would know what to do with it anyway. I know Draco was raised to take over, hell even Ron and his siblings are taught it, but I didn't even know until right now. No one ever told me, I know I have a trust vault maintained from the main vault but it's been stale for decades so how much can it contain after 8 years of school? I'll manage though, I don't know yet what I wanna do for a living but as long as I enjoy it and it pays the bill it will be fine. Maybe I can help the twins in their shop for a while..” Harry stopped as his professor rose and began to pace, he knew that pace from Vernon and it usually meant screaming and a few slaps, Harry tried to make himself smaller by the stove by bending over it and almost hugging his chest with his free arm.

“Help in a joke shop?!” Snape finally glanced at his student and abruptly stopped up, taking in the defensive yet passive position, it took him a moment to realize that Potter was scared. “Potter?” 

“Yes, sir?” Severus was nailed to the floor. Never before had the boy ever shied away from his outbursts while at school, always standing up for his friends and himself for the most part, so why now? And that dead, robotic, voice freaked him even more as he remembered Lucius telling him about how a 12th-year-old had stood up to him and robbed him of an elf by sneak; this wasn't Potter, this was a brainwashed version of a child in fear. “Harry?” By using his name, it almost seemed like he woke up from a trance, and Severus sat back down and schooled his expression to that of neutral calm. “I didn't mean to shout. I'm shocked to my core, you know I believed you pampered and arrogant in school and yet you dressed horribly and you broke every rule you came in contact with. I really thought you sought attention and I've complained enough times about it to Albus that I'm starting to feel sick; you were only as arrogant as you had to be, I see that now, and your rule-breaking can be contributed to your upbringing of no adult help. You are used to be ignored, Minerva told me that the 3 of you tried to warn her in the first year and she sends you off.”

“We weren't totally honest with her, I never told anyone that my scar hurt when I was near Quirrell, or that Hagrid had spoken to a stranger about Fluffy and how to calm it, or that I stumbled across the mirror until after, in the Wing, to the Headmaster. He never explained why the stone had to be at school but he was proud I had protected it.” 

“And you 3 discovered all this that year, between classes and Quidditch? I’m impressed, seriously, I had my own struggles with that man.” Harry blushed as he remembered the time in the corridors, where Snape had had Quirrell up against a pillar, how Snape had almost seemed to sense him. “You witnessed one of my probing of him?” Harry nodded and explained the night in question. “I doubt you will have any trouble living comfortably without work, even if you wanted work you can figure anything out, but I mean it when I say you can live without work. The main vault you mentioned is a separate vault meant to maintain only the trust fund vault you currently have had access to, it's being kept sufficient from the true Main Vault, most families carry several vaults: one for weaponry and armor, one for books and scrolls and even valuable letters, most have a vault just for items of furniture and then there is the money and jewelry vault. All of which you should have full access too and your trust vault annulled. How did you ever manage to keep up within the magical world?” Severus was going to have a serious talk with a certain Headmaster. “Don't tell me Miss Granger did your homework and all the research?”

“Hell no, she did pester and forced a study schedule on us 6 months before exams in our OWL year, but today I could kiss her for it. She never did our papers but she did proofread it with subtle suggestions on further study subjects to fill the required pages. I'm amazed at what she knows and hadn't it been for her brain I would never have made it on the run during the War, she was actually the one stealing potion ingredients in our second year for a polyjuice potion she made in the girls bathroom on the 2 floor; she sadly ended up a cat mix; having taken a cat hair off Pansy by mistake, not that I think she could have played the role. She was terrible as Bellatrix in the bank, she even greeted a stranger nicely!”

“You entered the bank with her polyjuiced as Bellatrix? What were you thinking?! She couldn't pass as Miss Weasley! I suppose she also stole the gillyweed you used in the tournament?”

“That was actually Dobby, he found me passed out in the library 30 min before the task and gave it to me explaining I would get a fish's gills. I'll admit I was unsure about how to take it but professor Moody then told me to swallow it and then pushed me into the water.” Harry gave a body shiver as he remembered the creepy feeling of breathing water. “Nasty stuff and it didn't even last the whole hour.” Snape snorted again. “What?”

“Later research shows a shorter duration of effects in water like the lake at school, as far as we gather it has to do with the body amount of water and the creature living there. With the squid and merpeople and so on there aren't many algae for some reason and they are the underwater air producers. You would have been lucky if it lasted more than 45 minutes in that lake.” Harry’s silence told him it had not been much more, it would mean he had been very close to drowning as if the dragon hadn't been enough. What was Albus thinking?

“I was slowed down by the girl, they wouldn't let me take her, but I couldn’t leave her down there, and Fleur never showed up, she was only 8 or something.” Checking the chicken he turned down the heat before sitting at the table. “The maze was almost enjoyable hadn't it been for a cursed Krum, though he left me alone, and the following confrontation with Riddle.” 

“Albus never explained what happened that night other than he was back, I could confirm it by the burning in my mark until then it had been ice cold.”

“Wormtail did a ritual; bones of the father, hand of servant and blood of an enemy. Riddle emerged from the cauldron and called his followers so they could witness him killing me, he rambled about having missed the significance of my mother's sacrifice but that it wouldn't matter now that he had my blood in him. We fought and our wands connected, I saw my parents and they helped me get away with Cedric. Wasn't the worst of my confrontations with him, the time in the Ministry where he possessed me was much worse.” Severus shivered at the thought, it would have made him sick to have that vile thing inside him, Harry gave an understanding smile. “Yeah, truly unpleasant but my ability to love my friends was too much for him, it hurt him, that's what the Headmaster said anyway. I just felt sorry for him, he never experienced love, imagine how things would have been had he grown up being loved; another Draco Malfoy would have been tolerable, right?” 

“An improvement, certainly.” Severus heard a car door outside, stripping off his robe, he hurried to transform to his bat form and flew inside Potter's pocket just as the front door opened and Potter barely managed to hide the robe.

“BOY! Why isn't the table made? We eat in 10 minutes!” Harry hurried to make the table, Vernon wobbled into the living room and sat on the couch, he opened a newspaper even as he turned on the television, and proceeded with ignoring his nephew. “BOY! Make me a coffee!”

“Yes, Uncle Vernon.” Having anticipated his uncle's demands, it didn't take him long to have a tray fixed with a slice of chocolate cake, placing it on the table Vernon dug right into it without so much as a glance or nod of thanks. “Lunch is ready, table made, Aunt Petunia only has to take it out.” Harry, unseen by Vernon, shook his head when all he got was a grunt of acknowledgment; seemed he wouldn't get any food anytime soon, appreciating the sandwich earlier. Hearing the dryer ring he hurried to the machine, Petunia hated the static so he was required to shaking it out and fold it, by the time he was done he found his relatives eating and chatting away about their day. Shaking his head again he silently moved to his room, using more stealth than previous years but after a year on the run, it was to be expected.  
Landing in his room he took a moment to lean against the door, taking in the room and the changes, what was going on here?

First of all, the normally faded white walls shined with new, sky blue, paint. Next were the bed, normally an old one from Dudley and rather short, now he saw an adult bed with curtains supported by bedposts and all in shining black wood.  
The small, wobbly, closet had been replaced by a double-door with sliding doors, looking inside he found a letter addressed to him and it was clear to him it was Petunia's handwriting. Saving it for later he kept inspecting the changes.  
He now had a thick, comfy, carpet also in black and the former small, desk was now a business type of desk filled with drawers and overhead shelves, this too was in black, shining, wood. The window still had the bars, but they had been expanded, so he now could fully open it.  
Seeing the small, cornered off room Winky had made in the far corner, smaller than his new closet, he almost wanted to scream but chose to simply expand it; it was now taking up the end wall with it being 1 meter wide inside. Winky came running out, confusing clear on her face, seeing Harry she took a look behind her, at the now much bigger room, before turning back to Harry and she now had tears in her eyes.

“Winky, understand this please, okay?” Winky nodded attentively. “You are now family, I haven't figured out yet if I think of you as a sibling or a mother - maybe a bit of both - and so you have equal rights to space and clothes and everything else. Once I've found us a home, you will get a master bedroom just like me, what I have so will you, alright?” During his little speech, Winky's eyes had gotten bigger and bigger, tears running freely, but it was her joyful smile that Harry loved. “Come here..” While she moved over, Harry gently lifted Snape, in bat form, to his shoulder before lifting Winky. “You will be my first true family member, I'm gonna spoil you, if you want something for our house or for yourself, I want you to tell me, deal?”

“Yes Ray, Winky never be so happy, Winky feel bubbles in belly.” She took herself to the stomach, truly feeling as if her insides were wriggling, she tried to remember if she ever had felt this sensation but she didn't think so. She was given a warm hug before put down, she went back to arrange her room, and Snape flew to the floor once they were alone; transforming back Harry became very interested in his new desk.

“You are the weirdest person I know. You did the Familiaris bond, didn't you?”

“I happened to give her the choice but yes, we are bonded in souls and body, she really is my first family member who isn't dead or hates me and I will keep it like that.” Snape opened his mouth to argue but was stopped by the shouting from downstairs.

“BOY! Clear the table!” Harry hurried to run out, leaving Severus in a state of anger at himself. He now knew that the bedroom he had witnessed during their, failed, lessons was not a self-imposed interpretation but reality and this new scene had clearly been totally new to his inspecting student. He found the folded paper from the closet, left on the desk and forgotten, did he dare?  
Taking it he hurried to skim it, he could always study it later in a Pensive, but he was still surprised and imagined Harry would be too; remembering Harry's speech, it would be likely he might take them with him.

“Always knew you were too curious for your own good, you hide it well though…”Severus placed the paper back, as if not being caught in the cookie jar, before turning to face Harry. “Anything worth reading or should I just dump it in the trash can?” Rather than answer, Severus took the paper and handed it over to him, Harry took it tensely; wondering what could render the potion master mute. Shaking it out, he could see his Aunt had hurried opposed to her neatly, perfect, handwriting. 

Harry  
I know I don't deserve either forgiveness or even help, I have treated you horribly...for that, I can only apologize and hope you will understand.  
You see, I met Vernon my last year in school, it would have been between Lily’s 6th and 7th year. He was charming back then and I fell for it with both legs, it wasn't until after we had married and I was pregnant that things changed.  
Vernon became controlling and began installing in me that everything had to be normal, he forced me to denounce my family, I did it because of Dudley. I had no real prospect for a supporting job being alone with a baby, if it meant forgetting my family then it was what I had to do; anything for my baby, I imagine Lily had the same thought when she died for you.

When you came into the house, Vernon changed and even tried to leave you in a forest, when he returned home so had you in the cupboard you grew up in. I was refused to do more than change your diaper once a day, feed you twice, the rest of the time I was to leave you in the cupboard and he even locked it off when taking off to work, I tried to calm you through the door but you stopped crying after only a week.  
I know Miss Figg is here to watch you and I tried to place you with her as much as possible in the hope she would report your state…. I didn't realize until this year just how oblivious she truly is…. But she got me in contact with a magical designer.  
I choose the black wood but the person ( a Mr. Bryant ) said you can change it with your wand. The room also repeal Vernon in the same fashion as a Muggle-repellent ward, each furniture has a build-in botton there shrinks them, so you can take them with you.  
Another secret I've kept from everyone… Dudley is magical… with you there he began doing things and when your Headmaster visited about a week later I begged him to bind Dudley's magic, he did but refused with you even though I warned him about Vernon. Dudley doesn't know anything.  
I really hope you can forgive me, I can't leave Vernon on my own, I have tried a few times while you two were younger but he always found me and dragged us back. I have no education, no funds or means to save up for one.   
Harry, can you understand and forgive my actions and maybe help me and Dudley away from Vernon? He will always find me in our world, only in yours will we be free.  
Dudley really is a good boy, he just wants to please Vernon and he's been twisted, I've tried to explain a few things to him this last year and he now understands Vernon's controlling and violent actions. He hopes the two of you can have a talk…  
Even if you can't forgive and help, I want you to know that you have grown into brilliant man, that I will proudly call family, despite this house you grew up just right and I see so much of Lily in you; you are so much alike, she too was strong-willed and I can only imagine your father was too.

Great love   
Petunia

“Ray?” Winky had appeared from her room, having felt utter chaos in the soul of her Master, but Harry held up a hand while the other drew his wand and began to soundproof the room. Once done he sat at the desk, gingerly placing the paper to the side, he then proceeded with banging his head onto the surface a few times, screaming his frustrations out, before staying there.

“This can't be happening...why didn't she tell me sooner..?” 

“You can do magic now. She might have been waiting for that, it would take magic to disappear.” Harry nodded to the logic in Snape's words, it still twisted his stomach when thinking back on the nasty things he had thought about her, it had all really been for him and Dudley?  
What if he hadn't returned this summer?  
The desk got a few more bangings, this time he saw stars blinking for his eyes.  
“Stop that. No reason to unravel, couldn't have been that bad.” Harry wordlessly handed the letter over, Severus took his time to read, reading a hell lot more between the lines than the actual writing, if he had to hazard a guess he would say that Vernon's violent behavior was starting to transit onto herself.   
“Lily always said that her sister was too good for that big oaf… but that Albus refused to bind your magic doesn't make sense, it would only have protected you more.” Harry had his theory but he was unsure so he kept quiet while Snape drew his wand and did a scan of the letter when he found a magical signature it had him give a small chuckle. “Oh Lily, seems you were right as always.”

“How so, what did you find?” Harry took the letter back, trying to see if he had missed something about the paper itself. 

“Seems your aunt is also magical. I found a magical signature, barely-there I admit, but that could be from suppressing it for so many years. When young, I bet with Lily, on Petunia being either complete muggle or at the most a Squib but your mother was convinced that Petunia had freaked out when she first did something and was scared their parents would hate her. Remember that your aunt is almost 3 years older than Lily, so she hid it away and then Lily showed magic….”

“And my aunt felt cheated and she had likely buried her magic so deep she couldn't reach it herself but why did she never get a Hogwarts letter years before my mother?” Snape moved to the bed with a head shake, Winky went back to her room and found it soundproofed from Harry's part, Harry did one last headbang on the table in frustration; not only was he to find a home and plan a future for him and Winky, now he had 2 more people needing him, how was he to get them from this house when he didn't have one himself. “Things like this is what makes me hate and love my fame… it has its uses…” Severus wondered what fame could do in this instance, Harry could sense the man's confusion. “It will give me an audience with the minister without too much hassle and wait, did you know they want me to be their spokesperson?”

“Doesn't surprise me, the minister is under great pressure to fix everything, I know the Death Toll is shocking but how he will manage that, is beyond me.” Harry's new grandfather clock chimed, both looked to see it was near dinner time, Harry took this chance to study his teacher; finding that he dressed in muggle fashion under that covering robe, Harry took a moment to appreciate the curve of the hips with those long, slender, legs. The double shirt was confusing, it looked like he had a t-shirt over a long-sleeved shirt but it didn't look like he wore 2 shirts, just the sleeves, and suddenly Harry realized that the dungeon bat tried to cover the faded Mark.  
Harry then remembered the nurse explaining that the Mark's on Snape and Draco had only faded and she contributed it to the continued close proximity to himself while he had the Soul Part, so the Marks connected their maker’s magic with Harry's core and when the maker died, they clung on while the rest had vanished.

“I'm sorry…” Severus turned to him, eyebrow raised in question until he saw that his student was studying his arm. “If not for me, you would not have that still.” For unknown reasons Harry wanted to touch it, caress it away if only metaphorically, zooming in on the spot covered by black cotton Harry wriggled his fingers and the cloth began sliding up the owner's wrist. 

Severus was rooted to the spot, his mark suddenly prickling after weeks of nothing, he did notice Harry's fingers dancing on his thigh but it took him a moment to realize what they were doing and by then his sleeve had bared the beginning of the tattoo.  
Looking at his student, he had his next surprise when seeing Harry stare at the bared mark, resent and hate exploding in his eyes but it almost seemed he was in a form of trance. Severus felt his hand lift on its own as if a hand was supporting from underneath, he tried to resist the pull but it was unbearable to withstand.

“Potter! Wake up, what's wrong with you?” Harry didn't even seem to hear him, he did crook his head to the right as if he listened to something only he heard. “POTTER!” Severus found his body locked in position while Harry neared, cautiously, once within reach Severus felt a physical hand replace the unseen support.

‘Leave this man. Your service is no longer needed here, your creator is gone.’ Severus tried to flinch when the mark moved, but the grip was too strong, the snake turning to hiss back at Harry. ‘No! You can't stay!’ Severus stayed silent, sensing Harry tried to help, he recognized the Parseltongue though he found Harry's calm, subtle, hissing pleasant; the Dark Lord always managed to sound even more evil and dangerous.   
‘You will leave this man! You exist by my magic, obey me then!’ A spark of light blinded the room while both men fell to the floor in unbearable pain, Winky collapsed in her room even with only feeling the ghosting of pain, Harry screamed as his arm flared up and all the pain centered there along within his core.  
Harry quickly analyzed what he remembered, he knew he had spoken with the mark but the conversation was lost, trying hard he managed to lift his left arm to look at it. He now had a mark.   
“I didn't mean this!” Harry collapsed back in pain, he felt it twisting about on his skin, knowing it was rooting itself to him he used all his strength and willpower to form it to his will and advantage; he screamed anew and spasmed, the pain reaching a new height, he thought he felt someone try to hold him stable before he, gladly, blackened out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Thursday 11 June: 21:30

Harry woke up in his new, very, soft bed. His body aching in every nerve, limbs too heavy to lift or even move, even opening his eyes was a major undertaking. Not being able to move his head, only the eyes, he tried using his hearing; cloth sliding against cloth, steps rhythmically pacing 10 steps before swinging on the heel to continue, smaller steps rummaging besides him.   
The sounds almost lulled him back to sleep, but the owner of the 10 steps noticed his open eyes and it wasn't long before Snape stepped into his vision, he wasn't looking happy and quite upset.

“YOU STUPID FOOL!! I was content, I had accepted it! Why did you go and play hero, the war is over!” Harry tried to smile when Snape presented a bare left arm while lifting Harry's own arm. “What were you thinking?! Who knows how people will respond to their savior having the Dark Mark?” Dropping both arms, he finally noted the changes to the mark itself, he had been so focused on Potter surviving without having the numbing potion normally given when marked; it no longer had a skull but only the snake and it now had bright silver and green colors, it also moved about his whole arm so at one time he couldn't see it. “Just what did you do?” Winky appeared in his vision and tipped a small bottle to his lips, it smelled like one of Snape’s pain relievers, he trusted Winky to give it without him drowning in it and she did so by rubbing his throat.

“Ray never scare Winky again, not like this! Winky was frozen on the floor and couldn't help Ray!” She padded his face with a warm cloth, remembering his respond to cold water, he had been sweating and felt his clothes clung to his skin. “Ray talk yet?” Harry did a mental shake and asked for water, wondering if it worked like that, happy to find she instantly presented a small straw in a drip-free baby cup. “More? Colder? No, warm? Yes, Ray.” She heated the water to that of a cup of, slightly, cooled tea. “Better now?”

“Yes, Winky, I can't move my body though…”

“Don't expect it anytime soon, I'm surprised you are awake and talking, I didn't move for 2 days.” Harry knew he should know what his teacher was referring too but he only remembered the pain. “You went through a marking. The Dark Lord at least allowed us a numbing potion, knowing from a few tries that the person could die from the pain alone, your enormous core and former connection only made it worse and then you go and add to the strain by trying to mold it into something else! What were you even thinking?”

“I remember talking with the mark, it wouldn't go… it said I was its creator now and so I demanded it to obey…. Seriously didn't think it would transfer, but vanish, I realized it tried to root itself in my flesh and core and I had to try and change it; what happened to it?” The arm was lifted and turned around to show the moving snake, colors glistening in the light from the window. “Wow, what a difference…” Harry felt silent when the snake glided over the skin that Snape was holding, he felt through the snake the feeling of the palm and finger holding him, they were silky soft with firm skin over the long, elegant, digits; his normal nerves numb. 

“What now?”

“I felt you through the snake…” For some reason it had the man redden slightly in the cheeks. “Winky, can you sense anything from it in you?” Winky nodded seriously, placing a hand to her head. “Do you feel it on my core?”

“No Ray… Winky feel a being in Ray’s mind…. He be scared and confused, Ray feels it too?” Harry shook his head before entering a meditative trance, breathing even and calm, sinking in deeper he jumped through the protective barrier into his mindscape;

Harry landed in his garden out in front of the house, here it was calm and open and should any break his first barrier they land here, Harry had boobby trapped every inch of the beautiful garden; each flower spraying some nasty memory feelings, one of the hedges were formed like a lion but when an outsider came it would attach them the same way a Dementor did and the green grass would grow to lock the victim in their leaves.  
Seeing the garden as usual, slightly strange, so that would mean the person were in the house. Popping into the house’s entry hall, nothing was amiss, he continued into the living room and picked up on a low hissing there lead to behind the couch. 

‘Show yourself!’ A small anaconda appeared, forked tongue smelling the air, it slithered to lay in front of him. ‘Who or what are you?’ 

‘Nagini’s hatchling, we all end up inside a mark.’ Harry almost scrambled back but managed to control it to a few steps. ‘Please do not compare me to either my sire or her master, I never wanted this. What happened? I can only feel my youngest brother, he should be with me; he had barely hatched before being trapped.’ Harry felt bad for them but was he willing to house even one? The younger brother had to Malfoy’s mark, would he even listen to Harry? ‘You know who’s marked with my brother?’ Harry nodded solemnly.

‘We have been rivals for 8 years going, he fought on your maker’s side but he also helped in tight spots…. I’m not sure he would listen.’ Harry paced trying to come up with an idea. ‘Can you speak to your brother?’ The snake bobbed its head in yes. ‘Go to him and ask him to move about and maybe give small zaps? A far as I know he’s stasis, right? So the carrier hasn't felt a thing for several weeks and when he does he will contact your previous carrier and he will, in turn, contact me.’ The snake hissed yes and slithered over to a hole in the wall. 

Harry returned to his body and found he could move his arms and head, looking he found the snake to be missing. “This is just too weird…. In my mindscape there was a snake, he’s a hatchling of Nagini trapped in the mark, he feels the mark on Draco and he went to wake his brother - that's what he called it - I'm hoping Draco will come to you when it begins to move. The snake in my mark wants to merge with Draco's mark, it commentated that it was his youngest brother barely hatched before being trapped, could that be the age difference in being made?” Severus tried to absorb this new knowledge, trying to remain calm, while Harry sat up, he began rubbing his legs. “Feels like they are asleep?”

“Your nerves were in flames, they are trying to fire again hence the pricking sensation. I still don't know what you were thinking, you could have died!”

“Well it's not like I plan these things, I've been saying for years that troubles find me, I would have thought you would be happy?” Severus calmed down and sat at the desk, Harry was pouting a little while observing his arm to see when the Mark returned.

“Don't think I'm not relieved immensely, but you have done enough, there was no need to take this.” Harry snorted in disbelief.

“Spare me, hadn't it been for my magic it would have vanished with the rest, same with Draco, you both were too much around me in school and I suspect they drew on my magic too, all of them I've come in contact with but only you and Draco had enough exposure from me. That's why I testified for him in court, plus he delayed Bellatrix and we got help, I also testified for Mrs. Malfoy, she fooled Riddle in the forest to make him think I was dead, giving us the chance to surprise him and kill the snake before I revealed myself.” 

“Even so, what will your friends say? The Headmaster?” He tried to sneer when Harry broke out laughing. “What is so funny?”

“That you think I care on either point. I'm of age, I could vanish if I wanted, and it's not like I haven't thought about it too. My friends, as you kindly call them, are hiding things from me and Ginny has jumped me more times than Riddle!” Snape gave a snort of disgust, deliberately looking at the ceiling, ignoring Harry's inquiring glances. “You have seen it, haven't you?”

“Inspecting the halls in bat form, I once or twice saw you running away with her hot on your heel, I do believe I heard her try to curse you with her bat-hex spell.” 

“Oh yeah, she even tried a love potion…” Harry thought back to when he pretended to sip the laced tea, he suddenly remembered having smelt something unique and it was tickling his nose even now. “Professor, if a strong love potion is tied to specific people will the drinker still smell the true desire smells as the one Slughorn showed us? Hermione said it smelled like the library and green grass.”

“It's been a theory but no subject could remember having smelt anything once purified of the potion, did you?” Harry nodded but then struggled his shoulder. 

“Maybe, I was more focused on vanishing it before it touched my lips, she was rather disappointed that day. I'm not sure what her motives are, yet, but I hope this next year without a raging war will clear things up, along with Ron and Hermione. Even on the run they always seemed to know something, and for the life of me, I couldn't figure it out.” Snape was surprised at the honesty he was given, the openness, but he felt a pleasure that Harry confided in him of all the people he knew. What had changed, should he ask? “I can see the wheels cranking in your head, I promised to be honest, ask?” By now he could wriggle his toes without pin needles, Harry made an offhand, motion to space beside him on the bed more than big enough that they wouldn't even touch each other. Snape seemed to consider it but deemed it, what safe? He was rigid and looked slightly uncomfortable, with stealth and sneak Harry slid soundlessly across the bed, reaching a spot behind Snape so he was within reach; Snape never seemed to notice, lost in his thoughts.  
Harry reached out, without the robe and high collar he could touch the skin on the neck, gently placing a single finger on the skin, he felt his teacher tense up but he hurried to expand his magic and did a small transferring of magic.

“What was that? What did you do?” Harry conjured a mirror to let the man see for himself. “Wha…?” Seeing his own reflection he barely recognized himself; the physical toll on his body during 2 wars had vanished. Gone were the shallow skin, oiled hair and he seemed 10 years younger. He was still pale, no longer sickly, but cream alabaster, his hair was back to being alive and silky and all creases and ringlets were smoothed out to be firm but soft. Turning around to stare at Harry, not managing eye contact, he found him blushing a little. “How did you do that? I've tried potions for weeks…” Now it was Snape blushing at having revealed that. “Not a word.” Harry bit his cheek again. 

“On the run, we studied healing, both muggle and magical, it was while Ron had left us and Hermione wanted to stay and wait for him, so we read about cell structure and the damage it could sustain. Hermione theorized that a powerful wizard could transfer magic into the cells to renew them… at the time we were thinking about Neville's parents. You might see more small changes this next week but I promise it will only repair damaged cells. We tested it on street kids we found on run like us, they haven't reported anything negative.” Severus seemed transfixed when he looked back at the mirror, not that he had ever been vain, not with his nose and sharp cheekbones, but he had missed his hair and skin; the only 2 things he would call positive. “Your scars might either lessen or vanish. As the skin is the body's biggest organ of cells, it might help with them, that is one thing we noted when I tried it on Hermione, the cursed scar on her arm is almost gone but she thinks that's because the blade was cursed.” 

“Why have we never thought of this, it is simple logic?” Harry did a small grunt, holding back a chuckle. 

“Remember 1th year, your riddle for the Stone. Hermione told me that the general population if magical people lack logic, wasn't that why you used it?” Severus nodded. “When do you think Draco will contact you?” He raised an eyebrow at Harry's change of subject but humored him for now. “The snake isn't back yet, I wonder what can take so long…” They all three flinched badly when Vernon started to bang on the door. “It should repeal him, why isn't it?”

“Your soundproof might have messed with the ward...is he always this loud?” Harry shook his head, slightly scared, Vernon wasn't a drinking man normally.

“He sounds drunk...this can't be good.” Harry managed to leave the bed, his legs still slightly gelly, nearing the door he made Snape hide behind the curtains. Harry let the lock click, the door banged open to show an angry, red-headed, Vernon stinking of bourbon. “Yes, Uncle Vernon?” He was answered with a hard boxer punch in the nose, breaking the glasses, Vernon followed up with a punch to the stomach that had Harry tumble to the floor.

“That's for disturbing another of my summers, you freak!” Vernon gave a heavy kick, hitting Harry in the jaw. “You said we would never see your sorry ass!” Harry rolled to a ball and let the kick and punches hit his back, he seriously hoped Winky stayed hidden and that Snape would stay out of it, he thought he heard something on the stairs but Vernon’s shouting made it hard to be sure.

“Dad! Stop it!” Using what boxer moves he learned at school, he managed to get his father on his back in the hall. “Stop!” Vernon seemed to wake up slightly, seeing his son glare down at him, turning his head he saw the freak was out cold.

“He asked for it!” Vernon wobbled to his feet and disappeared down the stairs, Dudley went to the bathroom across and made a bucket with warm water and took a few cloths before returning to his cousin. 

“Oh man..” Harry’s face was one big bloody mess, one hand had been stepped on and a finger was broken, inspecting Harry's back it was filled with reddening marks. “He really went too far this time.”

Severus observed the young man, though a whale, wash away the blood and bandaged the nose before doing a supporting wrap around his torso in case the ribs had cracked. The hand was next and like an expert, Dudley pulled and twisted the finger back into place before wrapping it tightly to the ring finger. Then he lifted Harry to the bed, pulling out his keys he found his small torchlight and used it to light into Harry's eyes, he also checked the pulse both at wrist and neck before finally pressing his ear close to Harry's mouth; listening for any sound of fluids from the lungs, next the heart was listened to. 

“Dudley..?” He turned to see his mother in the door. “Was it bad?” Dudley nodded gravely. “I know he hides stuff under the bed, there's a loose board.” Dudley hurried to find it, having a little trouble getting back out. “Do you see any bottles with colored fluids?” Dudley withdrew the stack of bottles, once up he laid them on the bed, Petunia came over to study them. “Here it is.” Taking a green bottle, the words Healing Inner Damage written in what she recognizes as Harry's handwriting. “Tip half into his mouth and rub his throat.” Dudley did, with the same expertise as shown before. “The whole of this pain reliever...it should wake him up if he's not suffering a concussion.” Severus was surprised at her knowledge, he would have administered the same. “Come on Harry, wake up please.” Harry followed the pleasing, and pleasant, voice calling for him. He expected great pains so was surprised when he felt numb, he saw his stash of bottles on the bed, then understanding his aunt knew about his hiding place. 

“Is he gone…?”

“Yeah, he scuttled off down the street, I stole his keys.” Harry nodded to Dudley's neutral explanation. “He won't be home before morning.” Harry finally opened his eyes to look around, his aunt on one side of the bed and Dudley on the other, but he was looking for a bat; he found Bat-Snape over his head, hidden by the curtains, and even in that form he could tell his teacher was ready to murder Harry himself.

“I'm really sorry the ward didn't work..” Petunia was pale, red-eyed, and Harry felt an overpowering sense of protection and he knew for certain that the letter had been true and he would never be able to leave them behind. “He's been drinking since lunch, I have never seen him that bad off, what do we do? He owns everything...damn.” Harry noted her breathing. “Its nothing, he just pushed me aside, I tried to keep him downstairs.” Harry nudged the bottle beside him, he couldn’t move much else, she took 1 sip and her breathing settled at once. “Thank you…” She let her eyes run through the room, she could see he hadn’t unpacked anything yet but the room seemed very smaller than before. “I need to explain earlier in the kitchen. Vernon has put up surveillance in the house, to be sure of no funny business from you; you told last summer it would be the last as you would be of age and allowed to do magic freely.”

“As little as possible witnessed by muggles, even ones knowing about it, while in the house I can't do much with him there.” He had to tell Winky to always wear the cape in the house. thinking of her, he felt her worry, and it gave him an idea. “I want you to meet someone, she’s a little unusual looking but one gets used to it…”

“Would that be who have taken up the end of your room, I can tell it's gotten smaller.” Harry nodded absent-mindedly while calling for Winky, her small door appeared in the wall for a second before opening, she came out slowly with her arms folded behind her.  
She had let her long, brown, hair free and she still had the flower behind one ear. Harry was ecstatic that she had taken the initiative to change her clothes, rather liking her Japanese style dress, that and her hair almost made her look like a small, human, girl if not for her face itself. 

Petunia studied her curiously, trying to remember what Lily had told in the holiday's, knowing she had mentioned things working at the school. Glancing at her son she was surprised to find recognition in his eyes, he was staring, almost open-mouthed, at the small creature.  
She stayed still a minute more but then she moved to Harry's side, snapping her fingers a few times she had him redressed, cleaned up, and to his own embarrassment he felt his bladder void.

“Ray be okay now. Winky must make sure nerves be okay, tell Winky you feel the needle.” Harry nodded and 15 minutes followed with him twisting on the bed, even giggling a few times, Winky seemed relieved as she finished with his right hand. “No nerve damage.” Petunia, having done so herself multiple times with Dudley, noticed that Winky was beginning to tremble with her small hands fisted by her side. She was not the least surprised when Winky exploded, a spoon appeared in her hand but she only used it to pound on the madras, but she could see her nephew hadn't expected it. “...Winky ought to bind Ray to bed! First Mark, keeping Winky paralyzed, now Winky is told to hide when Ray needs her! Ray never order Winky to hide again!” She gave him a small rap, with the spoon at his knees, making them twist each. 

“What was that for?” At her deadpanned ‘reflexes’, Petunia gave a small giggle behind her hand, Harry rolled his eyes but left it. “I know it wasn't easy, Winky, but it will happen again. I will always tell you to hide but maybe next time you can help, as long as nobody sees you, okay?” Winky nodded eagerly, taking whatever he offered as long as she wouldn't be helpless, Harry hoped he in time could teach her to flee for help. “Winky, this is my aunt Petunia and cousin Dudley, I wanted to ask if you could make a copy of everything in the house and pack the real items away?”

“She can do that? Won't Vernon see or feel a difference?” Winky nodded seriously and neared Petunia, asking for her hand and getting it, Winky made her follow her out of the room; leaving the boys alone.  
Dudley seemed lost in thought, staring at the floor, Harry tried testing his mobility and found his legs slightly dead but he could sit up. 

“You okay over there?” 

“Yeah… you know, I've never… I've just never seen him this bad, you know? He's far from perfect, I know that, but he's never been violent to me or even in front of me…” Harry thought about mentioning the times Vernon gave him a slap in front of his son, not that it was more than a few times, but maybe that wasn't as bad violence as what was done behind closed doors. “He hit mom today…” Harry could see that had been the last straw for his cousin, he suddenly looked murderous and popped his knuckles, Harry glanced up at the hiding bat but it looked like it was sleeping. 

“If not for my meddling Headmaster, you would never have seen me again, I seriously thought I would never return… mostly because I figured I would be dead right now.” 

“How long did you believe that? That you would die?” Harry's expression must have shown his confusion. “Mom told me about that snake-man, he killed your parents but not you, it made me wonder; how long have you believed it? Weeks, months? Years?”

“I think my first clue was when I faced him in the graveyard, he used my blood and got a new body, that was right before I came for summer after my fourth year. I realized he would hunt me, to the end of time, if I didn't kill him. Him or me but why would I win? I wasn't even done with school...and hadn't it been for one of his own mistakes I would have died.”

“Mistakes? How did you survive?”

“The night he killed my parents, he accidentally left a part of his soul in me, it was that soul part that he ended up killing and I had the choice of returning… I could have stayed but Riddle was still alive, I came back and one of my closest friends avenged his own parents and killed the last thing anchoring Him to this world and I finished him off. These last weeks has been very difficult, I had strangers asking me to marry them, and this sister of my friends kept trying to get me into bed.” Dudley began laughing, from his expression of disgust or not he couldn't tell, and so he just glared.

“You call that difficult? Sounds like it's been the few positives in your life, don't sounds like you had many?”

“I take facing dark lords, thank you, you don't get a boy in bed by hexing him to snot attacking bats from his nose.” Dudley again laughed, mumbling ‘wicked’. “You try and we'll see if you're still laughing…” Harry noted that Dudley had a pleasant laugh, carefree and full of life, he wanted to hear things like that more. “I will remember to introduce the 2 of you.” 

“I just don't understand why you didn't take the offer? Anyone, I know would, unless she's ugly?” Harry shook his head, man enough to admit she was gorgeous, but she was so soft, so needy and depending. “Have you realized, finally, that you don't like girls?” Harry almost made eye contact, falling back into the pillows, and he noted that Dudley was dead serious.

“How do you even know that?!”

“Please, cousin, I may only see you in the summers but that did not keep me from noting that you never seemed to even see the girls. That you ogled Erik washing his car might have clued me in, you barely took your eyes off him that summer.”

“Oh man! I had almost forgotten…” 

“I for one could never forget.” Dudley up and left the room, laughing his ass off at the memories, Harry groaned and hid under a pillow. Seconds later he heard a hissing sound shortly before something landed on his bed, lifting the pillow he was quick to glare at his visitor: bat-Snape was rolling around on the madras, it was clear he was laughing, thus making that hissing sound.

“This ain't my day, at all…”


	2. Chapter 2

Thursday 30 July: Sex dream

Harry was sound asleep, for once in a comfortable bed, he was face down in his pillow mountain; wand safely tucked under one.  
Harry thought he heard a sound, but he was too comfy to worry and it was probably his relatives anyway, he buried himself more and pulled his blanket up higher.   
A floorboard groaned, from the added force, not that Harry noticed but he did freeze up when he felt the madras dip on one side; Harry felt someone crawl into bed with him and though he should feel panic, he didn’t, he merely turned onto his back.

“You came…” The invincible intruder gave a low, agreeing hum. “If only I could see you, my love.” Harry moaned as lips trailed kisses over his face, a curtain of silk hair tickling Harry‘s cheeks, starting at the forehead where the scar once lay before moving to his eyes, cheeks, and jaw until finally reaching his sensitive neck and ears. A hand moved under the blanket only to find naked, warm, skin. Harry smiled at the appreciating hum, lifting his arms he sought blindly for contact and found a shoulder, gliding his fingers over, unseen, skin he found his way to his prize; it never ceased to amaze Harry, no matter how many time this had happened over the first weeks of summer, the feelings this encounter woke in him, and yet he couldn't see his partner, who never spoke.  
This had been happening since his first night and so he had given up, long ago, on getting any answers and so he simply enjoyed it.

His intruder continued littering kisses over his chest, making Harry moan when he sucked on the nubs, a hand was trailing its way from ankles to his groin. Harry twisted in pleasure when it wrapped around his cock, stiff and dripping, a thumb was used to rub the fluid over the head and Harry groaned with overloaded senses.

“Please!” He groaned with displeasure when the figure pulled back, next was the blanket, Harry was then rearranged on his back using his arms to wrap around his knees so his privates were on full display; this was new.  
One hand returned to his leaking cock, almost milking it further without letting it be enough for release, Harry was cursing when he found his arms locked and his back was stuck to the bed.  
By now he had dripped a small pool in his belly bottom and he felt the intruder scoop it up, with his free hand, Harry barely had time to wonder when he felt a slick finger caress his private nub; smearing the fluid to cover the flesh there.  
Harry tried wriggling, not sure what was going to happen or even if he liked this turn of event, but one hand held him steady while lifting his bottom. Harry relaxed a little when he felt more kisses on his, spread, legs. Soon it reached his, still, leaking cock; it was once more milked for precum but this time it was licked up, his balls were massaged and had Harry hyperventilate and he felt how it made him drip even more while trashing as much as he could. He barely heard the moaning hum, this time the tongue trailed from the balls up to the tip, but it was the warm mouth engulfing his whole cock there had him scream; filling the mouth with more precum, he would have thought that it would make him come. A sticky mouth trailed down the cock and past the balls down to the wriggling muscle, covering it fully, Harry gave a gasp at the first wet probe and moaned when the mouth sucked gently. Harry felt the wetness again, lapping slowly, and he gave a scream of pleasure when it did quick probes to test for resistance but at each probe, it entered just a tat deeper.

“Please!” Harry was barely lucid at this point, the thought of it in there had his head spinning, using the hand under him he lifted his bottom as high as he could while spreading his leg the furthest possible. “Please more!” He felt a hand on his cock rolling something down the length of it, once down he felt his balls being pressed up into the ring, then it tightened hard. Harry knew that all he could now was dripping.   
He was arranged anew on his knees with his head down in the Madras and his ass raised for a full display of his backside and cock hanging stiff, hands made him spread his knees even more and Harry was screaming when a hand rubbed his cock while another hand fondled his balls. Harry gave a gasp, the hands were now giving a squeezing handjob, opening his eyes he saw a small bowl right under his fondled cock, it was filling up with his precum.   
Suddenly the ring around him vibrated, the handjob picked up it's milking, and Harry wriggled as much as he could while his brain left him; he noted that the small bowl was nearly full now.  
It was moved to under his ass, Harry saw some was scooped up and he gasped when 2 fingers were used to spread it over his hole and then the tongue returned to lap it up before beginning its small probes, helped greatly along by the precum, Harry continued to gasp at each contact but his hips wriggled, on their own accord, trying to get the tongue either closer or away; he hasn't decided yet.

“I’m not…. sure.. we should ARH!” The tongue had probed deep while a hand tucked hard on his cock, he opened his eyes to observe the invisible hand milk him, all the while his hole was probed hard and it wasn't long for it to breach the ring fully. “Oh god. More!” The tongue was soon replaced by a finger and Harry moaned for more, it wasn't long before Harry tried to fuck the finger, dripping, even more, it was now lapped up as Harry felt the intruder laid his head between his thighs. “Not….enough!” 2 more fingers joined the first and Harry saw stars when they hit a nerve, screaming for more he managed to press his cock into the intruder’s mouth. “Fuck yes!” All too soon the mouth left him and Harry felt the madras move as the intruder arranged himself right behind Harry’s raised bottom, the fingers were replaced with something big and unyielding flesh.  
“God yes, take me!” Hands were placed on his hips to steady him, they made small pull and push movement so the hole was probed, on the 3 probe the head glided in and fit snugly. “Shit!” Harry tried wiggling his hips to get used to the size, but his partner took that as a go sign, the cock was pulled back before jamming in and reaching a little deeper, once there is shallowly pushed at the resistance while an arm reached around to give a handjob. “It hurts….” He felt his partner lean over him and by that changed the angle but also made him push in a little more, Harry gave a sob at the pain so his partner trailed kisses up and down his back while hands caressed flash and teased his tits, it helped relax Harry and he felt the cock glide in - fitting like a glove - once in all the way Harry screamed in pleasure as it hit at a bundle of nerves there had him see stars.  
“yes! oh my god, more. please more.”

Harry woke up moaning, looking around in panic he half expected to see his visitor but the room was dark and empty, falling back into his bed he tried to regain his breath.   
This, whatever it was, had to stop; it had happened nearly every night the last week.   
Glancing at his watch he found it to only be 03 at night, no more than 5 hours of sleep, less than normal; looking out the window he found a beautiful full moon and a cloudless, midnight black, the sky illuminated by the moon's rays.  
Harry laid back, waiting for it to be morning, his body had gone from constant cold to a heated sweat sheet and his window was never closed.  
Whatever it was, Harry hoped it was something easy to conceal, he certainly didn't want Ron and Hermione to know before he figured out what they were hiding this long, not to forget Snape; he would likely demand answers on everything he had speculated since he left.

Harry had spent weeks researching ways to help his aunt escape, that she was magical would seem like a plus on their side, but how could they open for her core again? And the same with Dudley, what binding ritual did the Headmaster use, they also had to tell his cousin; a confrontation Harry wasn't looking forward to.  
Speaking of the Headmaster, he hadn't been by with any news, and with the post-ban Harry couldn't even order the Daily Prophet to keep up with happenings, the muggle news channel had reported several disappearances and deaths just like back in the war. It angered Harry greatly to have fought for it to change and yet it stayed mostly the same; the masses so brainwashed that they couldn't function in a world of peace as well as individuals who wanted another war; it was all they knew.

Putting those thoughts away he turned to his mental check-off list, his long list; he had managed to complete a sewing class, a garden course in herbal medicine, he even managed to find a course for home improvements and rebuild and for the last week he helped in a small zoo and the animal had quickly made him their favorite - even the tiger that other employed refused to get near would lay on its back having a belly rub from Harry like a small kitten. His own favorite was the wolves and lions, all three races seemed particularly interested in him and had accepted him in their packs and it hadn't been more than a few days before he was given the full responsibility for the big cats and dogs.

His relationship with his relative was both good and bad; Dudley had completely turned around, but the sad outcome had been that he now hated his dad, and most nights he would drive his drunken father out to a bar; it had made the copying and packing easier but most importantly faster.  
Beyond that, they had nightly talks and Harry had gotten his apology, moving them closer to friendship, but Harry feared the confrontation would ruin this.  
Petunia was a whole other person, she was smiling more and she too had given an apology, hoping she could prove that she had changed and did love him.  
He hadn't seen much of Winky, she had been busy packing the house while making it seem like nothing was missing; he had been happy to see her putting some weight on that small body.

He supposed the reason for his insomnia, had to do with him starting at the newly opened orphanage, and he was really looking forward to it, for war victims; he would be responsible for a group of 5 kids aged between 5 and 10 for a few hours a day and he planned to take them gift shopping and to the zoo, the one he had worked at. He just had to access Gringotts first, he was rather intrigued as to why he never heard from them and he realized he didn’t even have his own key; Mrs. Weasley had always done the withdrawal and paid for his shopping.  
Tomorrow would be his 18th birthday and if he didn't hear from them by night, he would have to pop in there and demand a meeting, he just hoped they would be quick or his absence would be noted.   
For now, he was getting ready, a shower later he tried taming his hair and he happened to look at his borrowed wand; what had he been thinking, he was a wizard after all! Taking the wand and tapping himself on the head, his hair began growing fast; down past his ears and then shoulders, he let it grow till the spell was done, and he ended up with hair piled around him on the floor.

“Aunty?!” Knowing Vernon was out he had left his door open, making the soundproof null, he heard her call on the stair.

“What is it, Harry?” Petunia entered his room and gasped at the sight of a hairy monster. “What did you do? You certainly need a haircut now.” They both chuckled as they remembered her previous tries. “What were you going for?”

“I was just sick of it standing every way, I wasn't sure how to stop it but below the shoulder should be fine.” He made her a scissor and comb. “Just straight over, this is really heavy.”

“I should think so, now let's see…” She began cutting by his backside, hoping it would be more controllable, Harry gave a relieved sigh when the weight lifted. “I’m tempted to leave it there, it suits you, and with you starting at that place I’m sure there will be girls who would love to play hairdresser on you.” She trimmed the edge before braiding it to a long, and perfect, braid. “What do you say? We can always cut more off later.

“Sound good to me, it's not that unusual for men in the magical world to have long hair, we’ll see if it works for me but maybe you could give me long bangs? My scar may be gone but my eyes are well known, would be nice if I’m not recognized at once.” Petunia ran off and returned with a hair clipper.

“I use this for my own bangs.. see.” She opened it, showing fine teeth, Harry undid the braid so she could part it to make the bangs. “I simply wrap it around the tot of hair up near your forehead, like this…” She fastened it above his eyebrows. “Now, you say stop when you can see the bottom of the clip.” Pulling at it she made it glide through his hair and at his stop she left it hanging. “Do you want bangs around your face or straight over?”

“The first, thanks.” She made quick work of it and did the braid again, it made his new bangs hang free from the rest, Harry did a few testing shakes of his head and found he barely noticed the braid. “This is amazing, Aunty, thanks. Maybe you should be a hairdresser?” Petunia chuckled as she began to clean up the hair. “Winky will do it, it needs to be burnt; all of it. Someone can use it to look like me or do bad rituals.”

“Sounds rather stressful to be so cautious all the time?” Harry just struggled his shoulders. “Very well, Winky?” The small elf popped in at once, having bonded closely with Aunty, Petunia had spent weeks sewing all kinds of clothes for the small helper; today she wore a flowered skirt, thick and soft stockings finished with a pair of sneakers, her t-shirt sleeves a little longer than normal so they reached her elbows. “Ray wants all the hair burnt.”

“It is the safest.” She snapped her fingers and every little last strand of hair vanished, even the ones on Petunia’s clothes, Winky popped out again to finish packing the attic; she only had that and the living room to do.

“You better hurry, you have 30 minutes.” Glancing at the clock he nearly panicked, until realizing he could Apparate there, he went over to change, while Petunia walked out and down, into a pair of Dudley’s resized jeans, one of the t-shirts and pulled a Weasley jumper over it. “Harry, you gonna be late, hurry up!” He chuckled but did hurry up, grabbing his wand and a bag of sugarless treats.

“Coming!” He ran downstairs, grabbed an apple, and gave Petunia a quick hug before ruffling Dudley’s hair on his way past the couch. “I’ll be home at 3.” Once in the garden he did a spin and a nauseous trip later he was in front of a big mansion, it had a large garden but it was fenced all the way around, the gates were big and imposing with a clear Gothic design; He had been told to tap his wand on the iron and he could pass through.

“Ah, Mr. Potter, right on time. Good. My name is Mrs. Huchkin, I am the Headmistress, now come along, I trust you remember your way around from the tour?” Harry quickly assured her yes, she reminded him of McGonagall which was perfect when running an institute with a horde of kids, Harry hurried after her and was lead to a dorm. “Your charges are in there, keep them calm and try to teach them their place in this world.” Harry was beginning to dislike her; it was like she didn’t care about the kids, as long as they weren’t a bother.

“Yes, Ma'am.” She left him without further instructions or guidelines. “What’s got her knickers in a twist…” 

“That would be us, Sir, She hates us.” Harry circled around in surprise, for a moment hearing his potion teacher’s trademark sarcasm, his eyes landed on a girl in the doorway with a few kids behind her. 

“She hates everyone in here, Kate was added earlier today; she had small accidental magic, as we all did, and so we got placed in here,” Harry mentioned with his hands for her to back up, entering the room he was appalled at the state in this newly opened institution;  
Each bed looked to be decades old and barely staying together, the once thick carpet was worn thin with frayed edges, the small window was so dirty it barely let the sun in, the walls hadn’t seen paint the same as with the carpet and the kids' beddings seemed bare minimum. 

“Is every dorm like this?” Each kid shook their head no. “Then why this? Doesn't take much to do some charms…”

“The nurses are squibs and Headmistress never leaves her office.” It was the same girl who had opened the door. “Any magic and we are punished, I think they are jealous… my name is Cassie and I'm 8.” She curtsied before standing tall for him to inspect her; she was a little blond princess, lots of freckles and a pretty smile.

“Hello Miss Cassie, my name is Harry, no sir or mister, and later you might meet my closest friend. She’s a house-elf and is called Winky.” The girls laughed when he said miss, it made them blush cutely. "Now, I think it's time to fix this room up, then we can have a group talk and get to know each other, what do you say?” He brandished his wand for show and it had the kids jump around in happiness. “Let's begin then.” 

Once done, about 2 hours later, the room had transformed to imitate a forest; the floor was soft grass, the walls looked like tree trunks with the ceiling almost covered by branches and leaves. Over in one corner, the girls had gotten a small flower garden while the boys asked for toys and so Harry had charmed some broken things into small cars and such. Every bed was now pristine and covered with thick beddings, each had their favorite color and he had made a name tag over the beds.

As he had worked he couldn't stop studying Kate, the one sounding like the potion master, she was almost a spitting image of the man; the sharp cheeks and nose, though majorly softened on her, her long silken, black, hair reminded Harry of Snape’s newly restored hair and her voice could take on the same low, silken, tone that his teacher had perfected to intimidate.

“Now, group talk. Winky?” She appeared within seconds, the 3 girls awed at her and her Japanese dress. “Cocoa and cake, please.” Winky nodded and popped away. “It won't be long, let's make some beanbags…” He transfigured some pencils and arranged them in the middle of the room. “Pick one and Winky will be back in a moment.” She was, handing out cups and huge pieces of a strawberry cake, Harry was certain she had only just made it after he left the house, as if guessing he would want that for the kids or as a surprise. “Thanks, Winky, it smells delicious. Right kids?” Winky was soon over fused with thanks and hugs, the smallest boy even gave her a quick kiss on the cheeks, like you would with one's mother, Harry could see Winky was up in the clouds of happiness and it was clear she loved kids; she was soon ordered to stay and play; They quickly found their favorite game consisting of Winky using magic to fly them around the room before disposing the child in the canopy. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Friday 31 July: 14:30

Harry had decided to walk home, just as he had done yesterday, having the need to work through his thoughts about his new charges, although Kate laid most heavily on his mind; could she really be a relative of Snape? And what about the rest, did they really not have a single living relative? It all seemed rather sketchy to him and it wasn't like the Honey Garden imbued positive thoughts, its condition seriously under expectation and what was the deal of them employing squibs to care for a bunch of magical children? That they punished them for doing accidental magic was another big minus in Harry’s book; he had lived with the same but to the extreme.   
He remembered a potion, Hermione had researched while on the run, it would draw out your immediate family on a prepared paper; She had wanted to know where her magic came from.  
Did he dare use it, what right did he have to interfere? For all he knew, Snape was fully aware of having a living relative and felt she was better off. Although, knowing how Snape operated, it was likely the relationship had been short and he had pushed her away. The woman had probably never seen him again or knew how to reach him, Snape never left loose ends, so the break would have been total and final; likely when having felt she was getting to close or attached.

Thinking about the potion master, he felt his cheeks heat as he remembered the sight of a laughing bat transform to his teacher - still laughing - on his bed; on 1 point he was, childishly, pleased to have made the man laugh but on another point it had been embarrassing for the teacher to hear about his sexual preference. The following comment of his expression was priceless, tears in his eyes had only made Harry pout and cross his arms but it only invoked more laughing before Snape got to his feet and had Apparated out.

Tonight was his birthday, turning 18 meant he was even more of age, he was now an adult in both worlds; a big accomplishment in his book, he might as well have been dead now, so every day was to be greatly appreciated and this had led to the conclusion that life was too short for the wrong people to take his, precious, time on this earth; every relation up to a review.  
He began wondering if Petunia and Dudley remembered the date, would Dudley drive Vernon to a bar, at least the next city over and that meant the man would hitch a ride to the nearest bed. Or would his uncle stay home this evening, shouting at the TV, then Dudley would likely leave and Petunia would have to spend the night knitting and agreeing with his shouting at the judge.

His thoughts returned to his visit, they were really nice kids, and when hearing it was his birthday they did every birthday song they knew and had danced around him;  
Kate and Andre, one of the twin boys, had even shown off and walked on their hands. Cassie showed off a few ballerina moves, confessing she had taken lessons since the age of 3, her dream was to perform on stage. Rene, the other twin, and Edward had surprised Harry with their gentle voices, clean and innocent and they had blushed at his praises.

He would need to speak with the Headmistress about a field trip, he desperately wanted to buy toys and clothes and such and not only for his own band of misfit but the whole body of children, he hoped in this instance that his name would carry a bit of weight and she would allow him to take them off grounds.  
It would also give him the chance to visit Gringotts and buy some potion ingredients, if he were to do the Heritage Potion, maybe he should try and write his teacher first, it was likely the man would want to brew the potion himself.

Harry was greatly surprised when he found himself in front of his home, it being more so this week, and found the door locked; the house was totally dark so it would seem his relatives were all gone for the night, he couldn't decide on it being a positive or negative point. Using his wand he unlocked the door, inconspicuously and quickly, letting himself in and steered straight for his room. Winky appeared in the door, wishing him a happy birthday and presenting him with a medium-sized packet.

“Winky hopes, Ray will like it. Aunty helped to sow, we agree Ray needs to look his best when returning to school, as a Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble Family of Potter. Try it.” Harry slowly opened the brown packet, his hand soon touched fabric almost as soft as his father’s robe, laying it on his bed he pulled out a wizard robe; midnight blue, silver trimmings at the cuffs, bottom edge, and neckline. The right breastplate had the Black crest while the whole back was dominated by a phoenix and the Potter crest in its claws, the bottoms closing the robe down his front stopping at his waist before flowing out and it only reached his knees. It had a wide hood that when down created a raised collar, that Winky explained was charmed to act as a shield when up as well as concealing his face to that of a unknown, even is he was to run into someone who knew him, placing the robe on the bed he saw more clothes and found it to be, black, dress pants and a white shirt. “It is Ray’s new school robe. Winky will clean it each night until more is made.”

“It’s amazing, Winky, I love it.” He took the robe and took it on, to try it out, and it fit him perfectly. “Why the Phoenix?” 

“The Potter house has always been affiliated with the Phoenix, according to legend the bird always came to the aid of a true Potter, several Potter Lords had one.” Harry suddenly understood why Fawkes had helped him in 2nd year. “Headmaster Dumblydore has falsely copied the legend, Fawkes the Phoenix belongs at the moment to the school until he finds his match, but Headmaster Dumblydore makes it like Fawkes the Phoenix is bonded to him and not school.” Harry caught onto something she had mentioned before, even Dobby had referred to it, and it had been something he had wondered on back in 1 year.

“Winky.” The small elf was putting away the new clothes, she turned around to focus on him. “Are the school sentinel? You sound like you’re thinking the school as a person?” Winky did a small, secretive, smile as if pleased by his question. 

“How do Headmaster know everything?” Harry struggled his shoulder, he had never really paid it much thought and just assumed that maybe the paintings relayed what they saw. “School bonds with each Headmaster and helps, letting him know when people enter the school who does not belong, she lets him know about fights happening so he can send teachers; each Founder felt it best the teachers had some aid in keeping taps on the large school and the many students, they charmed the school to be fair and righteous, but Headmaster Dumblydore has ignored her warnings of intruders, fights, favoritism and she has to obey any current Headmaster until an Heir presents themselves; that person can override even the Headmaster.”   
Harry sat on the bed, Winky’s intense stare made him wary, he avoided her eyes and instead looked down at his forearms; the left newly decorated by the mark while the right had both the stab from the Basilisk’s tooth as well as the line from the 4th year. “Ray realize?” 

“Which part? That Dumbledore knew all along about intruders, letting them walk freely on school grounds, or that he lets students bully each other? That he each year let one catastrophe after another happen? He has played me like a pawn like he probably does with everyone he knows; Merlin knows what he had Snape go through for the ‘Greater Good’ of both worlds.” He tried to ignore the rising anger.

“Ray not realize he is Heir.” Harry had to laugh, the 2nd year coming to mind. “Lord Riddle was Slytherin’s heir through hir mother and her family, Ray defeated him as baby and Ray has faced him victoriously many times since then; you be heir by conquest many times over. Ray actually owns school but Ray must visit Bank and have the ritual done to recognize you as heir.”

Harry was stunned, so much so that he slipped of the bed edge, sitting on the floor he simply stared at her for several minutes and just when she thought to dump water on him he leaned back and rested his head on the bed and then he laughed; he laughed so hard it became hysterical and he never heard his aunt and cousin come home or enter his room, he just kept laughing like a maniac. 

“Harry? What’s going on? Why are you laughing like a lunatic?” Dudley even went over to shake his cousin, didn’t help much, Harry managed to wave them off letting them know he was fine, Dudley helped him up from the floor while Harry calmed to short chuckles. “Spit out. What made you laugh your head off?” Harry gave a true Chester grin.

“Winky just kindly enlighten me on the fact that I’m an heir, by conquest, to one of the Founders of my school; Aunty, I own the damn thing!” Petunia lost her jaw to the floor, Dudley copied Harry’s Chester grin, and Harry began laughing again; oh the havoc he was gonna make this year.

“But.. you’re just only an adult, how can you own a school and why is that making you laugh?” Harry began a short tale of Albus and his need for total control over his life and his neglect of his responsibility as Headmaster. “So he’s abusing his powers as Headmaster to play puppeteer for his own gains? Why hasn’t he been removed?”

“He has spent his life building himself to be the icon of Light and Good, he defeated the previous Dark Lord before becoming Headmaster and he’s Chief Warlock on the Council. You can’t just ship him off; he is firmly rooted in his position and most love him. We must visit my Bank, they can help me attain what is mine. Snape hinted that I’m well off, if that is true then there must be a cottage or the like we can use. I have an ill feeling of theft going on, I’ve never had my key and from Snape I understood it to be very unusual, even more so that they haven't contacted me about coming of age and taking over my dad’s seat on the council.”

“Shouldn’t your Headmaster have prepared you? He claims to be your guardian in your world…” At the word ‘your’ Petunia glanced at her son, he was busy studying the new set of clothes. “Could he have done it on purpose?” Harry nodded seriously. “You really think so? Then why are you returning if you’re of age? Surely you can take your degree some other way?”

“Maybe, but I want to return, I loved that place from the moment I stepped onto its grounds. Being told I can run the school as the heir only drives me to return and change everything I’ve found wrong with the place, it’s going to be the best year ever!” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX small break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Harry said his goodnight and parted with Petunia and Dudley on the stairs, Winky on his back half asleep, entering his room he went straight to her small room, with a little struggle he manages to get her into bed.

“Thank you, Winky, this was the perfect birthday.” Winky patted his hand.

“Ray needed a right birthday, with family and cake, Weasel family not counts…” She slipped into sleep with a happy smile, satisfied that the night surprise had been a success, they had managed a grand dinner and cake with lots of shared laughs and joking.

Harry tiptoed out the small room, vowing to give her a full-size room one day, and went to his desk to inspect his gifts; beside the set of clothes, Petunia had given him a Journal, a fancy ink pen, and ink bottle and it even had a holder for both pen and bottle. Dudley had given him a boxing set of gloves and protective gear, promising to teach him a few defensive moves and Harry had agreed at once. No wizard would expect something so barbaric as using one’s body and not wand, giving him the advantage of surprise if he was close enough and Dudley had promised to study the best program for him to compensate for his slim figure.

Taking the journal he couldn't stop staring at it, he kept seeing Riddle’s black diary, logically he knew they were miles apart and couldn’t really be compared; Harry would never twist it to hold his soul. It didn’t stop his wariness over pouring his every thought into a paper that could be stolen, or the like, and used against him in some way. Even protection spells could be unraveled and undone, he knew he could use Parseltongue as the ultimate protection but found himself uneased at the thought of using his, transferred, gift; years in school of being compared to Riddle or even accused of turning Dark left him wary, that he had used it in front of Snape was something big - never mind he barely remembered doing it - but then again, Snape hadn’t even flinched or tried to stop him, not even back in 2th, glancing at the moving snake on his forearm he would have to concede on Snape’s comment of his peers reaction; they would be livid if they suspected the snake to be the Dark Mark, not that Harry could see how, as it looked nothing like It’s the last brother on Draco.  
He would have to find some books on protection spells and charms, maybe he could convert it to Parselmouth, but for now he felt safe enough to use it unprotected as no one knew about this new habit and if he kept from using it around others, he should have plenty of time to find a way to spell it safely.  
Opening it at the first page he made the date up in the right corner, very pleased to find that the Inkpen wrote just like a feather without the need to sharpen or change it and it didn't drip ink all over the page;

Today is my 18 birthday.  
Never really thought I would get this far, everything seemed against me from day one, but I survived….so now what?  
I am to rescue my two last blood relatives, find a safe place they can live and learn magic and all the while I need to return to school and pass this last year.   
Well, compared to my other years, this year does seem like a breeze… that worries me greatly. Nothing in my life has ever turned out as I thought, it spells trouble ahead and with the changes, I’ve gone through, I fear something big and life-changing.   
At least this summer turned out differently in a positive way, but to know I could have had it sooner, really hurts. If only she had managed to flee or told me the moment I began school; surely I could have told Dumbledore and he would have helped to have Vernon removed, wouldn’t he?  
The sad part is, I really don't know. I’m losing my confidence in the Old Man, the broken and fragmented bits I got from his mind suggested a grand plan of me marrying Ginny, but I got the impression that it would be a short marriage and with how she has thrown herself at me, I’m beginning to believe there might be something to it.  
Another positive this year has been the freedom to have a job, yes I made a promise to not leave the street more than once a day and I haven't, I’m just gone for hours but I only leave the house and returns once per day.   
I loved working in the zoo and I miss the cats and dogs, they really took a fancy to me and I was promoted to Head Caretaker of them. I’m going back soon to visit, I saw in the news that Kail (the Bengal Tiger no one could work with but me) has been scanned successfully with cubs. I can’t wait to see them.  
I wonder how the wolf pack is doing, the alpha pair should have mated now, I know the last litter didn’t survive but they had been prematurely born due to stress, they should have found a way for lessening that.  
I wonder on the coming year, I have so much to learn and discover yet and what should I do about Ron and Hermione? What are they keeping from me? Can’t be their relationship, everyone knew they would end up together, so what then? My guts tell me it’s nothing positive, It’s been wrong before, but it feels different this time… I will just have to find out.

Harry signed the page and snapped the book closed, before his desire to rip the page overtook. He, almost gingerly, placed the book under his pillow. It would have to be sufficient for now, once they had moved he would build a secret cupboard near his bed, he would do it totally in muggle style so no one could detect the hovering magic.

POP

Harry jumped back from the bed, rolling under it while drawing his wand, Winky’s door banged open and she came jumping out, her hands juggling a ball of concentrated magic; seeing his feet stick out from under the bed she quickly scanned the room but only found a large envelope on the bed.

“Why Ray hide from a letter?” She smashed the ball between her hands before snapping her fingers, Harry was pulled out from the bed by his feet. “Ray needs to learn to do a proper cover… Winky saw feet at once.” She moved to the bed and after a few snaps, she lifted the letter. “It is safe.” Harry rose and sat by the desk, Winky handed over the letter, studying it he saw the Gringotts seal at the back; ripping it open a smaller envelope, 2 jewel box, and a note fell out.  
Taking the note he read it first; 

Mr. Potter-Black   
included is a letter from your parents, left with us to send this night, also is your father’s Lord ring along with Lord Black’s.  
the Potter ring goes on your right hand and Black’s on the left, they should both accept you and resize to fit perfectly and no living being can remove them and they have ancient protections charms so be advised to wear them always.  
further explanations and instructions are awaiting your presence here in the bank, this note and rings were included to the letter charmed to find you, any previous attempts to reach you have been blocked.

Gringotts Manager

Harry groaned and let his head fell forward and hit the table, for good measure he banged his head on it a few times, Winky was by his side in seconds and he was bound safely to the chair; out of reach to hit his head.

“Ray will hurt his head, Winky can’t allow it, now Ray sits there and calms down.” Harry could only pout, he gestured to the note on the desk and she took it; Harry was stunned when the normally calm and collected elf gave an outraged cry and he could only gape at her when she began to sprout a stream of curses.

“Winky? Calm down, it's not that bad…” Winky gave another scream only to jump onto his lap, her small hands taking a stronghold on his shoulder and shook him, her curses continued.

“Ray has been blocked from official mail! It is forbidden to keep a Lord from getting his rings! It is punishable with Azkaban! It is not bad, HA, it be the worst!” Well, that explained her upset behavior. “Dumblydore had been really bad, Ray should have been prepared and gotten it as soon as possible when Ray is the last living Potter!” She freed him and jumped down, fixing her clothes and hair, Harry reached over and took a box; opening it he saw Sirius’s crest, slowly he put it on and felt it warm up momentarily before shrinking to fit perfectly. He repeated it with the Potter ring.

“Winky, can you pop to the bank?” A silent nod. “Let me write a response, please take it to them when they open.” Using his new Inkpen he quickly explained the ward and that they had to send a date back with Winky. “Here you go, I’m sorry I woke you up, please bring back their response.”

“Yes, Ray, now to bed! Child caring is very tiring and Ray needs his sleep.” Rather than argue him not being tired, he stripped and crawled into bed. “Winky wake you at 6?” 

“Yes thank you…” Winky nodded satisfied with herself when Harry slipped into sleep, helped on the way by her magic, she knew it wouldn’t last long and then he could read the other letter; right now he needed resting.

Harry woke up 3 hours later, glancing at the clock it said 4:10, he at once looked over at the desk; the letter from his parents.  
He appreciated the hours of rest, last night he had barely rested and the added heat in his body this evening had worsened, he had tried to ignore it but he had predicted a sleepless night.  
Getting out of bed he moved to the desk and sat down, just staring at the letter, 5 minutes later he hadn't moved.

“This is stupid…” Steeling himself he lifted the envelope, it was blank on both sides, his nose picked up on a scent he thought he had forgotten; his mother’s perfume.   
He opened the sealing with the utmost care, not wanting to damage this last remnant of her, taking the pages he straightened them out. He was happy to find she had written it in hand, his fingers tracing over the letters, and he had never felt so close to her as now.

Dear Harry  
Tonight you turned 18, you have been done with school for a year now and you should have settled into adulthood, maybe even with a girl? A mother is allowed to dream.  
I felt it best to wait for this day rather than while in school, what I am going to reveal is my life long curse and secret, to give you an explaining; this letter is a safeguard in case we are not there to tell you.

Harry, my beautiful baby, I’m already so proud of you; always remember that we loved you higher than life.  
I’m wary to guess how your life evolved without us there, Sirius is the best if a little childish and if not him, then Minerva should have done a great job of raising you. Whichever, we are proud of you, with what you had to face so young.  
Riddle could never expect to win with you there to oppose him; we never doubted that or you. 

At your 11th birthday you were probably surprised when you discovered you could move things with a thought or gesture, I couldn’t send a letter like this as this is the first try so please inform the Bank of the success, but I can explain now; it's an ability passed on from your father’s side. You showed spectacular control just earlier today by lifting all the cutlery around in the kitchen, I panicked of course but you just sat in your chair and laughed. It is not a particularly rare gift but Potter’s is the only family in Britain. So don’t try to hide it away, be proud of it.  
We decided to bind the power, almost always done while a small kid, it could stay bound for up to 10 years.  
My curse, on the other hand, is to stay a secret; what I am, and what you will inherit, is feared and shied away from while the ministry will want you under their complete control either by a potion or Imperious. So please, be careful and make sure you can trust any person before you reveal it, I used an unbreakable vow after a dose of Truth Potion on your father before we married.   
First, you need to know that I found Magical ancestors in my line, my Mother’s mother had a sister with the same curse but she was killed young for her powers by a mob and it was before my mother came to the world so she was never told.  
I’m sure you have felt unease, slowly getting hotter, maybe you have noticed you can run faster … it's all preparing you to receive my curse. Again we chose to bind it, for your safety, and we chose tonight as the best time.

Harry, my beautiful boy, you will change at the break of dawn into an Elemental of either of the 6 elements; Earth, Water, Wind, Fire, the last and lesser accepted is Light and Dark. You will probably discover you won’t get sick from Mother Nature.   
In the bottom of the letter is a line that you use to transform your wand into a staff, on top of this there will be a stone, depending on its color you can either be the strongest - the color Gold and Silver respectively. Red, Blue, and Green is the next best level while Purple is the weakest; I’m confident you will get Red or above!  
These elements will leave a mark on you, remember to hide it no matter where it ends up placing itself.   
You should be able to track down a book or 2 but you might have to go outside our borders.  
You may also have noticed that animals like you, any and all kinds, the reason is that they sense your essence of Elemental; simply put, they associate you with nature itself and whatever element chooses you, you will be able to communicate with animals of that element, I was of the water and I used hours in the black lake talking with the Merpeople and so on.  
Furthermore, you will receive a Guardian as well as an Animagus form. Mine is a Killer Whale and an Otter respectively. Your Guardian lives in your stone and can be called out but mine had a habit of coming out whenever I was near water.   
When you have, or is really close to, change you’ll discover that you can walk up to an eating tiger and it will merely purr at you.  
Unless you are prepared for an animal sanctum, I would advise you to spare your contact with animals, they tend to become… addicted?... for lack of a better term.   
Fawkes is immune, sort of, he feels you and finds peace but it will not twist him into needing you but I know he’s gonna love you; your Father used him quite a few times to flee after mischief.

Harry, I’m really sorry if this life has cost you too much, I knew that Riddle would pick you. The 2 of you were alike; Half-bloods and so on. When I heard the prophecy and the power he knows not, I knew it would be you, I convinced your Father to slip into hiding and if you are reading this; Pettigrew was our secret keeper and Albus is a manipulating old goat, stay away from them both. You should also know that Severus Snape is my best friend, he was asked to spy and accepted, our big bad fight in school was a set up from Albus, he wanted Severus to have a solid reason to turn to Riddle. He is the finest man I know besides your father, Sirius, and Remus.  
I hope you are happy, safe and enjoying life to the fullest. I want grandkids even if I’m dead!   
We love you and wish you all the luck in the world.

Lily & James

By the end, tears ran freely down Harry’s cheeks, he tried to wipe at them furiously but new ones just sprung to life. Winky send him comfort and love, wrapping it around him like a blanket, but stayed in her room to let Harry work through it alone or as alone he could with their bond. Harry answered with appreciation before crawling into bed, careful with the letter, he laid back against the headboard and read it a few times; after the 3rd time, he relaxed back and stared in wonder at the ceiling.  
He was not that surprised to learn Sirius should have raised him, his Godfather having claimed as much, but that he should have been taken to his teacher, to be raised at school, was a big blow; he could just imagine what a childhood he would have had, McGonagall may be strict but he knew she would have been fair and at least somewhat loving. For that to be swapped with Vernon and Petunia Dursley, years of hate and neglect and later beatings, when he could have had a normal and exciting life was almost too much to bear. 

He was elated to discover that he only had to hide this new Elemental stuff, his telekinesis power somewhat normal in his family at least; he couldn't wait to show and explain this to Neville and Luna, one lie or secret less.

With what he had learned this summer concerning his aunt and cousin, that they were actually magical, he wasn’t that surprised to learn his mother's discovery of a magical lineage and he could understand why his grandparents stayed away from the magical world; they lived in constant fear of the gen emerging in the kids and those who had it already had to hide that side of themselves, maybe even from certain family members and friends, he certainly wasn’t looking forward to that side of the curse. He could just see the headlines should he trust the wrong person and even his status of war hero and so on couldn’t help, it would rather be slandered against him as some grand scheme to overtake.

Her small warning with animals suddenly sprang to his mind, that bit of info would have been nice before summer, had he know he would never have worked in the Zoo; was it too late with the cats and wolves? He had spent hours upon hours with them each day for a week, he better schedule his visit very soon.

He was going to get yet another burden, and this one sounded like a high risk, he sends a loving thanks to his parents for binding his powers as they did and shivered at the thought of having had them both as a kid and then at school; Dumbledore would have had him locked even more up than the Dursleys and Harry was scared to find the thought of the man having used Imperious, or the like to control him, wasn’t that unlikely to him. He would have to study how to detect poison and such in his food.  
Glancing towards his window he could detect the start of dawn, the sky barely lit, and a look on his clock told him he had about 30 minutes to prepare himself, he had only gotten hotter as time had gone on; couldn’t she had mentioned a bit about the change itself besides telling him of a spell to change his wand?  
He left the bed in favor of leaning out the open window, his eyes gliding over his angle of the neighborhood, almost on their own accord he felt them drawn to the forest behind the house; was it calling? 

Something clicked in him, an itch barely acknowledged sprang to life, and Harry was crawling out; he made a jump to catch the large branch, of the tree 1 meter from his window, swinging a little he lept at the next branch a level down and from that he jumped and midair he flipped to land neatly on hands and feet. Harry felt giddy, the thought of being in the forest made it trickle down his back, he took a moment to bury his fingers in the grass and at the touch of earth, he shivered.  
Disregarding his lack of shoes, Harry sprinted towards the tree line, it only took him seconds to reach the first tree and somehow he knew it to be one of the first ones growing; he felt age and sorrow hug him as he pressed himself into the trunk, caressing it with feelings of encouragement he was answered with joy and Harry could feel how the trees around woke up.

Continuing deeper into the forest, more than just trees woke up, every small flower and bushes woke. Harry thought he heard whispers from them, sadly it was too low and somehow twisted, but he made sure to touch as much as he could on his path until he reached a small lake in a clearing surrounded by large trees.  
He took one more look at the bottom line, drawing his wand, a flick of it had the letter encased in glass and he placed it by a tree with a shield over it; it should keep it safe no matter what happened. 

“Power of the Elements, I call upon thee, release the spirits from within and guide me!” Holding the wand in his flat palm, it was lifted up above him and began to bulge out and grow in length, til it was Harry’s height; floating down to his waiting hand, Harry noted that it was filled with small runes but it was the stone on the tip there made him blink twice as he was looking at shining silver. “No way…” Placing the staff on the ground in a steady grip, admiring the glinting silver on top, then it began to shine from its middle but it quickly grew to the whole stone and then it began to shake in his hand; erupting from it, followed by the light, he could see something no bigger than his hand and could hear the sound of small bells ringing.

Hello, My Lord, my name is Gisys.

When the light finally died Harry saw a miniature human-like being, floating in the air with the help of tiny, glittering, wings. Unlike humans, her skin was vibrant grass green, and her hair looked like vines braided into a crown. Her fingers were very long and webbed, toes too, her eyes were black pits not unlike a Pixie and she was dressed in petals and made him think of Tinkerbell. 

“Hello, Gisys, are you a fairy?” The little thing nodded before she flew and landed on his shoulder, Harry craned his neck to see her up close, it made her laugh and he again heard a dozen, or so, bells ringing. “Are you making that sound, Gisys?”

Yes, My Lord, I’m a water fairy and humans hear our voice very differently, What do you hear?

“Small bells…”

One of the more common forms, it means you have an ear for music and singing. I’m your guardian for Earth, obviously, as well as Water.

A blinding light turned both of their attention to the staff’s stone, another being sprung out, chased by the light and when the two collided, he saw a small - but no lightweight certainly at its 15 feets - dragon in smooth cobber scalers, a black ridged marking running from tail tip up to the neck where it split into 2 and continued up to horns in place of ears.

Greeting, My Lord, I am Lucy.

“You must be Air and Fire, obviously. I thought I only got one Guardian?” 

Only 1? Whoever taught you that? Although rare, it has happened a person gets more than a few or in your case; have combined element guardians. It has happened only a few times, an Elemental is usually throughout connected to 1 or 2, but you..

She didn’t get further as another light lit up the clearing, reflecting off her cobber hide, this one chased the animal up in the trees and a phoenix flew down to his other shoulder with a nip to his ear.

Hello, young one, I am happy to see the Hat was right about you.

“Fawkes? Is that really you?!” Fawkes gave one of his happy thrills. “Not that I’m aren’t greatly pleased, why did I get you? You belong to the school, don’t you?”

Since Merlin’s time, I’ve bonded with the School, that is correct, but I was only waiting for the return of a True Elemental; you, young one. Back when I was first born I bonded to the first Potter heir, a True Elemental like you, I’ve bonded with five other elementals over time but you are the first for over 500 years yet alone a True one; the Hat did say great things but I don’t think even he had imagined this, a True Elemental is something very rare.

“Not at all overwhelming, Fawkes, anyone else coming out?” Barely had he said it when a sharp pain hit his shoulder blade and it grew until he was writhing on the ground, screaming his head off as another pain joined and this time on his thigh. This continued, just when the pain receded another one hit on a different spot, over his heart, lower back and belly respectively; when a spot, at his right rib cage, hit with the double force he blissfully blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Friday 28 August: 06:00

Harry Potter woke up feeling better than ever before, no echoing pains from a beating nor the usually compressed feeling of his body, he felt free and strong; next, he noted he was in a bed and naked under the covers. Opening his eyes he gave a girly shriek and tried to hide under the covers, Winky’s big eyes inches from his face, the pulling of the cover made her trip and roll off the bed but reappeared almost at once.

“Ray is finally awake!” Then she ran to the door and threw it open. “He is awake!!” Harry sat up, hearing a thump from the room next door and a pair of steps running up the stairs, he was about to ask what the ruckus was about but Dudley and Petunia collided in his doorway. “He be alive, Winky said so, yes she did!”

“Oh Harry, you had us worried sick…” Petunia took him in her arms and held him tight. “You were so still, I thought you were in a coma, what happened? How did you get those tattoos?” Letting him go she sat at the end of the bed while Dudley took the chair by his desk. “Winky said you were sleeping…” Taking notice of her coma comment, Harry became wary, Petunia seemed to sense his questions. “3 weeks, Hun, Vernon thinks you have left.”

“WHAAAT?!” Turning to Dudley he got a nod. “How's that even possible? I should have starved…”

“As if Winky would let Ray. Winky fed you and made sure you stayed alive.” Winky nodded to herself, proud of her accomplishment, Harry chuckled but did thank her. “Ray missed bank meeting so Winky postponed it, Winky didn’t know when Ray would wake up, Goblins not happy.” Harry fell back and groaned, this was just what he needed; goblins having another reason to dislike him and he just hoped to come up with something to appease them. Perhaps the sword of Gryffindor? “Winky, please pop to the bank and excuse my delay, I will come at their earliest convenience.” Winky nodded seriously and popped away. “Oh my god! The kids?!”

“Easy Harry, Dudley has been keeping them company and they have been by every day to check on you; it seems you mentioned something about a Zoo trip?” Both turned to Dudley.

“They are a gang of kids terrors, I swear I’ve lost several stones chasing them around in the forest out back, the Headmistress actually seemed relieved whenever I showed up to take them out. They are mostly confined to their room, now that it so nice, but they don't complain.”

“Yeah, she seems to dislike the bunch, I’m planning a potion to see if they have living relatives willing to take them. If not I will put them in the paper, that should create some pity and families will appear, mostly because I’m involved.”

“I know your Headmaster’s letter said you had an important destiny and place in the magical world… what did he mean?” What followed was a quick review of his school years, confrontations with his parents killer and the final battle; Petunia was ash grey while Dudley studied his cousin with new eyes. “You died? You saw Lily?!”

“Remind me to show you, right now I better get ready for the Bank, where is my wand?” Petunia pointed at a spot above the headboard, turning his head he saw not his wand but a staff mounted on the wall, lifting his hand it sprang into his grasp. “Forgot about that… how am I to walk around with this and keep it secret? I’m gonna need those books soon but how?” Petunia shook her head in sadness, having learned all about his hardships, she found herself praying this year would be boring for her nephew's sake; having to help herself and Dudley get away from Vernon, it was almost too much for him.

Harry found a set of clothes, wondering what kept Winky, he went to the bathroom and took care of his bladder; moving past the mirror in obliviousness, he entered the stall and washed up, so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn’t feel the changes of his body.  
It wasn’t until he moved in front of the fogged mirror, wiping it down with a towel, that he finally noted his body;

First of all, his hair was a tad longer and now had 6 colored strips, white, blue, green, red, golden and silver. Next, his height had grown to a respectable 6 feet, he had also gained some width over the shoulders and his former 4 pack had grown to a very defined 6 pack. Then there were the 6 shimmering tattoos, he recognized them as runes, he deducted, except for 2, from colors which were what;  
Over his heart, in shimmering white, had to be Air. On his left thigh, on the side, in grass green Earth. Under his belly button, in blazing red, Fire. On his right side, covering his ribs, was a sea blue Water. Turning around he studied the 2 tattoos. The right shoulder blade, glittering gold and he was a little unsure what that was and the last on his lower back had a striking silver rune, again not sure what that one was.

“Ray?!” Winky’s shrill voice was even more so than normal. “Ray come here!” Harry hurried to put on his clothes and he almost ran into Petunia I the hall but they hurried into his room, Winky was in her own room and emerged with fabric. “The nerve of Goblins. Demanding a Head of House to …”

“Winky, what happened? What is that for?” She dumped the fabric before making a small raised podium, she pointed at it: clearly wanting him to stand on it and when he hesitated for a second she began to tap her foot. 

“Winky had been ordered to make ceremonial robes and bring you, Head of House, at once!” Ah, another of her hissy fits on the behalf of the House of Potter. "Nasty goblins. Winky was forced to a mind reader, nasty goblins, they didn't believe Winky that Ray was sleeping and then they throw Winky out with an order! An order?!" Harry could do no more than stand there, getting almost smothered by the fabric, as she threw it around him while checking a piece of paper with drawings on. 

“Winky, maybe you need to calm down..?” Petunia pointed at her nephew, head struggling under a few layers of fabric, Winky hurried to cut the hole at the neck and Harry surfaced with a gasp, when she continued it was in a more calm fashion. “What is a mind reader?” She hadn’t wanted to sound so clueless if only she could remember more of Lily’s stories, but Winky didn’t seem to mind.

“Wizard has ways to enter other wizard or witches mind, viewing memories in the most intimate way. A mind read is different, they do view memories but it is outside the subject's body in a ritual circle used by goblins in their protection of their customers, as Winky is head of house-elf Winky can be subjected to this in her family's honor; seeing as Ray destroyed the Bank towards the end of the War, without any aiding in rebuilding, they are entitled to deem him worthy of business if he breaks word. Aunty be calm, it’s not really bothering Winky personally as we house of head elves knows it can entail this, Winky is annoyed that goblins questions the Savior of us all.” Harry was beginning to wonder why her speech patterns changed, like now she almost sounded like a teacher, while most of the time she sounded no more than a child.

“Winky, did you teach Barty Crouch Junior?” Winky did a surprised flinch, falling off the podium where she had been doing the edge trimming, and for the first time, she looked at Harry with fear; who was unaware of the impact his casual question. “What’s wrong?” He had only wanted to confirm his theory.

“Winky tried to love Junior, Winky really did! Winky took Junior to places, but Junior just sat with a book, Winky forced herself to love Junior but it didn’t help! Junior went to the Dark Lord not for love but for power; Junior was always a dark child but Winky really tried, she did, when Junior came back he be even worse and Winky couldn’t stand to be with him but Winky did and it only made bad things happen and Winky couldn't tell. Winky was bound, to her charge, to protect and help but Winky only made things worse as Winky never truly loved him!” Harry anticipated her move and caught her when she threw herself at the wardrobe. “No, Winky must be punished!” Harry barely heard his aunt’s distressed question, he had to focus fully in the struggling elf in his arms, intent on breaking her skull, He did note that though she struggled in his hold she never did enough to break bones or skin and realized she was waiting for him to order her to stop.

“Winky, I know you want to hurt yourself for failing your former family, I know it hurts but you must realize 1 thing… look at me?” Winky did at once, deep fear and sorrow in her big brown eyes, he started rocking them from side to side and it seemed to calm her greatly. “It was not your fault, you are but one person, that could never be enough in the face of evil. Junior and Riddle, and the like, are mostly born evil. The greatest love would never be enough to drive off such evil; you did whatever you could. So, if you really want to punish yourself then I won’t stop you, just remember our night and the bond that followed.” That removed the last fight in her and she slumped against his hold, he looked up to see his aunt crying silently, she waved him off before dapping her eyes.

“Don’t mind me, dear, excuse an elderly woman her sentinels.” 

“Elderly woman, where?” At her aunt’s scathy look he just grinned. “In your new world, you are still a woman in her prime time; you are at least another 30 years from being elderly.” This blew her mind. She was still in her prime? By Muggle standards, she was a woman well past her prime and was only looking forward to being a Grandmother and now she’s back to be considered a young woman? Strangely it fit her inner being. “The Headmaster has only just broken the barrier to elderly and he’s over a hundred, he might be one of the ones developing mentally faster, he certainly seems elder as of late.”

“I’m not too old to find another husband…?”

“Certainly not! Once things settle I’m sure you’ll have your share of marriage contracts send your way, just wait and see, Dudley too but we might look into a few potions; they can help him lose weight safely. I suspect the Headmaster’s locking of his core to be the reason for the overweight, the magic doesn’t like being confined and will act out to gain attention; gaining weight is a more commonly known coping mechanism in our world. My friend Neville was slightly overweight until he got the right wand, not his father’s, and gained some confidence; he was suddenly over a head taller than me and much slimmer but it is not a favored way of changing, he was subject to manipulative torture the year in school while I was on the run looking for the objects to Riddle’s demise. Most students did.” 

“That wasn't your fault, dear, to me it sounds like you did all you could to end it. In a world of magic, I can only imagine the kinds of torture and battle that occurred at that school, but you did it and saved everyone from a madman; not many your age can say that much less function as well as you. Lily would be so proud of you.” Petunia hitched a breath, her nephew looking at her with hopeful eyes.

“Are you?” She flew out of the chair and hugged him close, several needles pricking her skin, she couldn’t care less.

“I have always been proud of you. You never lost your spirit, never lost your ability to love, despite everything thrown at you from this house and later the world. I could never be more proud of you.” She smiled in happiness, Harry clinging to her sobbing with a lifelong hope being filled, his magic reaching out to tickle her broken skin and healing the pricks. “You and Dudley were always my world.” Harry relaxed into his first true mother-hug, a peace within him settling in his heart, he never wanted this feeling to stop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Scenery Shift XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry Potter popped into Gringotts entrance hall, Winky on his hip, and strolled up to an empty cashier; half expecting to have to wait but he barely made it there when he was intercepted by a goblin he recognized.

“Griphook, a pleasure to see you again, may your gold grow.”

“Yours too, Lord Potter-Black. Follow me, the Manager is waiting.” Harry smiled as he followed, Winky having huffed insulted at the goblin. “This way.” Keeping Griphook in his vision, he tried to stifle his chuckle when Winky began tagging each turn with her magic, as they continued he suddenly saw the meaning to it; without he would be trapped down here.

“If it's so far down, why aren’t we taking the ride?”

“The ride, as you call it Lord Potter-Black, is only connected to the course of vaults. This route can only be done on legs, it won't be long now.” Harry wanted to whine about the not far part, walking for another 15 minutes, but Winky seemed to sense it and gave a reprimanding pinch. “Through here, Lord Potter-Black, I’m staying to lead you back.”

“That won't be necessary, but I appreciate the gesture, Griphook. Thank you.” Harry was expecting a sneer and insistence but Griphook smirked, as if pleased, before turning around and walked off. “May health and gold be your future.” 

“Health and gold your way, my Lord.” Griphook disappeared around a corner.

“Slick, nasty, goblins…” Harry chuckled and knocked on the double doors. “They try and meet Winky in the Ring.”

“I don’t want to know.” Winky chuckled but quiet down as the doors opened, dragged inwards by 2 guards in full armor, for a second Harry wanted to ask if they expected him to go rampage but remembering the last visit he chose to stay silent and just enter. Seeing only one chair, he used a hand behind Winky to mold a chair out off the ground of stones, reaching it he placed Winky on the normal chair and sat in the stone chair. “Good afternoon, I must apologize for my delay, I came into an unexpected inheritance from my mother. I only just woke up, as Winky informed.” Winky had advised him to be truthful, goblins had ways of seeing lies, so he remained calm and hadn’t expected the goblin to smirk at him.

“We knew Miss Evan, recognized her status the moment she entered, that we did. She did an excellent work of blinding your own status, we never saw any hints and we know such things.” Harry had figured that the robe was for a reason, he was asked to rise and spin and as he did he couldn’t help feeling silly. “Well done, Winky of Potter, the robe will suffice for the ritual.”

“Ritual? What does it do?”

“Mr. Potter-Black, you may have opened your powers on your own as your mother did, it is not the last step. Your mind and soul are now open to receive your full power and that requires a cleansing ceremonial, a blessing and the final acceptance of nature. Your mother hadn’t been trained or done the ritual but she still had great control by the age of 11, it never has seen before, but when she agreed to it have it done her powers grew to match her stone. Speaking of, where is your staff?” Harry seemed to think it over, reaching in his sleeve and withdrew a staff the size of his wand. “You shrunk it?” Winky chuckled at the goblin’s deadpanned question, his disbelieve was clear, Harry enlarged it with a small wave.

“Of course, I can’t be seen with it, it's made of wood so I can manipulate it smaller without damage though only to its original wand size; I wanted it much smaller so I could stick it to a ring, Winky did not support that idea.” The smirk was back, Harry was beginning to suspect it to be their type of smile, the goblin came around the table to inspect it.

“Smart as your mother. May I?” Harry bent down and placed the staff on the table, he hadn’t expected the goblin to jump elegantly onto it. “Silver, that hasn’t been seen for 500 years or so, your mother was stronger than any in her bloodline with the red stone. Now, what is this, I seem to read all 6 elements, can this really be?” He turned from the staff to squint at Harry. “What Guardian's did you receive, we need to know as they must be present during the last ritual.”

“A 15-long smaller dragon, I don’t know the race yet. She’s for Air and Fire. A water fairy for Water and Earth and I got Fawkes, he’s a phoenix, but I’m unsure for what he stood, I didn’t get the chance to ask before I was overcome with pain and the following sleep period.”

“Fawkes the Phoenix from Hogwarts? He hasn’t bonded with anyone since back in Merlin’s time! You must become powerful for him to notice. He’s the guardian of light and darkness, life and death, it’s always a phoenix in that element but it hasn’t shown itself in many Elementals.” Harry took his seat again, shrinking his staff to hide it in his sleeve, the goblin returned to his, elevated, seat. He snapped his fingers and a folder floated from a shelf behind Harry up near the ceiling, it landed gently in front of the goblin.

“Your elf informed us of an interesting claim, that you are an heir of Slytherin, by conquest. We have looked into the claim and it seems we have a surprise, you see: back in your 4th year, the Dark Lord took some of your blood and used it to create a new body, by doing this he evoked a dark blood adoption. Now, don't think of it as him adopting you as his son, more like he accepted you and your blood into his own bloodline. Luckily he never finished the ritual - maybe he didn’t realize or even knew - if he had you would have been bound to him. Putting this half adoption together with your many conquests of him, I believe you might just pass the test.” Harry was given a moment to soak it all in. “I only need a drop of blood on this ring…” He took it out of a drawer and placed the box open on the table, facing Harry, next came a large tome. “Just a drop and are you accepted, your name with appear in this book, go on.”

“Winky, my knife.” Winky had prepared a truth knife with elven blessings, simple looking with no endorsement, it was purely for the opening wounds to give blood. “Thanks.” He quickly nicked a finger, putting pressure below, he let a drop fall on the stone. At first, nothing happened but then suddenly the blood began to smoke, the crystal stone of the ring began to give off a little glow when the blood bobbled with heat the stone soaked up every bit of it: leaving the crystal pinkish. “Was that all?” Harry looked from the ring to the Manager, who had the creepiest smirk full of teeth and shook his head, Harry seriously wanted to give him a direct look and see that smirk wiped off; before he could ponder the idea further, he was hit and thrown back into his stone chair, feeling like he was on the fastest rollercoaster in the world. 

“Ray must breathe!” How he wished he could, he imagined he resembled a goldfish out of the water and when his lungs finally filled again they almost burst by the force of which he had sucked in air. “What was that?” Winky turned threatening to the goblin, his continued smirk did nothing to calm her, her Ray still gasping.

“That would be Lady Hogwarts taking residence in your soul and mind, once your mind resets itself with the proper room for her, you will begin to feel her and develop it too much more. Riddle never did the formal recognizing, so his control and power over Hogwarts were diminished greatly, he barely knew of the secrets it holds.” Opening the large tome he confirmed Harry Potter as the last entry complete with witnesses, date and full blessing. “Now, we must do a quick review of your financial businesses. Most are profitable and growing, a few in need of revising or closing down totally and then there is a few having gone bankrupt and have been sold out. All your properties need a Ward renewal by the Lord and we can supply additional wards, for a small fee, or a curse-breaker to sweep them. Your private manager has done his best to expand your fortune, most successfully if I say so myself, it's most unusual for an account to be unattended for 18 years. I understand there are aggravating circumstances, I’ve been through the files and what I found is a serious injustice in your name, Lord Potter-Black.”

“How so?”

“That you need to ask is part of the injustice, you should have had the training to deal with financials, properties and your seat in court. Headmaster Dumbledore has done all within his powers to stop our owls, as your magical guardian he should have dealt with the finances but he has ignored them and have instead taken actions to transfer money; to himself mostly but the Weasley family receives a 1000 gallons a month, a 100 gallons goes to the 2 youngest each year and you have paid for almost all their children's education.” At Harry’s pained expression he quickly added. “We do not believe they are aware the money comes from you, your Headmaster transfer from his own vault after taking it from yours, so their papers each month show it to be from him.” Harry couldn't help but feel betrayed. Why would the Headmaster do this? One thing was to feel that something was seriously wrong, but this proved that he was more than right to think so. Even if the Weasleys wasn't directly involved, they had something to do with this, and Harry knew he had to figure out what role they played in all this and figure out what Dumbledore was up to.

“That is a relief, I wanted to believe they cared for me, continue paying the 1000 gallons but from my vault forthgoing, cancel the transfer to the 2 youngest but I need them at school for now.”

“Very well, Lord Potter-Black.” Harry appreciated Winky’s calming strokes of his hand, she must have felt the nauseous rage in his belly, he silently thanked the goblin for ignoring them right now; pretending to be reading some files.

“Is it possible to reclaim any and all objects he has stolen? In my first year, he returned my father’s invisibility cloak.” The manager snapped his fingers and another file flew down, Harry struggled with his rage as betrayal and hurt coursed through him.

“Here is the list of objects taken from the various vaults, it seems he did it subtly as if bringing you it when appropriate, quite a few artifacts.” Harry took the list and held it so Winky could read along, and what a list, he had taken everything from letters, journals, weapons, jewelry, and armor. “We have a spell to call all objects back into its proper vaults, it demands a visit to his residence, it may affect more than your things.” This calmed his rage, the mental picture of the Headmaster in an empty office stayed in his mind.

“That will teach him, can we possibly join you without him knowing? I’m willing to pay to see the look on his face, right Winky?” Winky nodded vigorously, almost jumping in her seat, Harry took her hand and it calmed her a little. Harry took notice that the goblin seemed appreciative of his treatment of her.

“We can use goblin magic to conceal you as a goblin guard, we will talk about that more at another time, we really must begin the cleansing ritual, along with the blessing before dusk. When the day ends you must be ready to accept Mother Nature.”

“Sure. Can I have a 1000 gallons converted to muggle currency as well as another 1000 gallons? I have a big shopping coming. I would also like a list of my properties; I need to relocate my aunt and cousin and the chosen house needs to be unplottable. I also need to find myself and Winky a home.” He was handed a roll, and as he unrolled it, it showed around 12 lands and houses, including the Black properties. “All the Black properties needs a serious sweep before I fix any wards, turn it over to the ministry or keep them if you can find uses.” The manager nodded and did more notes. “I own a townhouse in Hogsmead? That’s more than perfect, they will be close by. What do you think, Winky?” She looked over the numbers, 5 bedrooms and 3 baths and a fully functional kitchen and herb garden in the back.

“Sounds good, Ray, Aunty will enjoy the garden and there is room for a gym for Dudley. There are even 2 house-elves keeping the house, so it's moving ready.”

“Thank you. Anything else?”

“Nothing there can’t wait until school. Griphook will lead you to the cleansing chamber, Winky may join you.” The manager rang a bell and Griphook appeared in the room without a sound, Harry hushed Winky at her muttered ‘sneaky goblins’ and greeted Griphook before trailing after him, Winky on his hip and she again tapped the walls. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry and Winky were led to another stone chamber, this one bare for cabins and files, it had a pool filling the middle of the room deep as a lake. All around the outer circle of the pool stood female goblins within an arm's lengths of each other, they were all dressed in white flowing silk, long, dresses with long sleeves like a robe and their hair was flowing free down their backs. Griphook told him to strip and enter the pool, Harry became seriously creeped out as only Winky turned away but when Griphook gave the same order to Winky - if she wished to stay - she calmly spelled herself naked and with raised chin she entered the pool but for the sake of her human she kept her body submerged.

“I will take my leave. Women, begin the cleansing.” Harry and Winky were left alone and the females began a low chanting, his staff at the pond-edge lit up and Fawkes and Gisys came out, the little fairy joined them in the water and showed off while Fawkes landed on Harry’s shoulder. 

You must wash yourself or the females will enter the water. Fawkes moved to Winky, landing behind her, Gisys began skating on the water to give Harry some sense of privacy. Don't talk to Winky, you must remain silent until you feel the magic, you will know what to say. Harry began the task of slowly, and throughout, washing. He conjured a toothbrush, cloth, and brush but simply used the water and no soap. Good, young one, you can use the sand at the bottom. Harry dived about 2 meters down, the water was clear and yet dark, he scooped up sand and did his hair first; he didn’t know how long he was down under, scrubbing vigorously at his skin with the sand, Gisys finally came down after him.

My Lord, come up and float. Listen to the chanting. Harry followed her up and let himself float on his back, knowing at this point that his nudity was unavoidable. Well done, My Lord, throw all worries away. Clean your mind for negative. Gisys went under and behind Harry, he felt her make small pulls on his submerged hair and figured she was braiding it, even though his ears were half-submerged he still heard the chanting; it was like it enfolded the whole room and went through your body.

Harry floated for hours and hours around in the pool, the chanting female had just made a shift and now everyone was dressed in red silk, not once did the chanting change or stop but the new group had started to twirl around themselves and the pool and every so often they would jump up on the edge and dance there for a full circle. Harry wasn’t seeing this dance as much as he felt it in his soul, his eyes closed, he felt each twirl, each jump, each footstep; it was dancing inside him, filling and opening him.

Winky had found a ledge she could stand on, keeping her body underwater, she observed the dancing and tried to avoid looking at Harry and when he came close she would push him off again. She too felt the magic the dancing was raising, it hung heavy in the room as if kept in by the stone walls with no escape, She almost slipped when the magic swept through her but Fawkes caught her with a wing.   
Gisys came swimming, on her pass past Winky she felt something, darting back to Winky belly; did she feel what she thought? What a blessing for them!  
When Gisys emerged from the water, she was surprised to find her master floating above the pool, she flew up to Fawkes and he urged her to his side.  
Harry never realized he was floating, he only had a mind for the chanting and dancing, his body as relaxed as it could get; he could feel it wouldn’t be long now.  
The dancing stopped abruptly and the female starting singing vocals, Harry could feel how the vocals rose ripples in the magic as is moved into him and around in the chamber.

When an invisible force hit his chest, pummeling him to the bottom of the pool, he’d wanted to scream but only managed to fill his mouth with water; it continued entering his body, finding its way to his core, locking his body into the sand.  
After about 3 minutes he felt the last of the force leave, letting him float to the surface, he noted the silence as he gulped in huge gasps of air.

“My Lord? You can come out now.” Harry almost wanted to ignore the goblin female, he was sore, tired, and the water was refreshingly cool but he did leave the pool; he hadn’t expected the female to mile around him, carrying various pieces of clothes and even pelted booths, even more, embarrassing was that they insisted to help him into the garments and securing them but in the end he conceded he would have been lost in the fastenings unusually complicated fashion and soon he was dressed and the white rope draped over his shoulders.  
Winky too had a horde of dressers, chittering in their tongue, it wasn’t long before she was pushed over beside Harry in her white, wedding-ish, dress of the finest silk Harry had seen with her hair braided into a sort of crown with a few shining stones.  
“This way my Lord, we have lunch ready before you rest. If so inclined, we have taken the liberty to supply a book, a section is marked for you.” Harry thanked and followed them out, Winky as his side, they walked for almost 20 minutes and Harry had picked Winky up. She was confessing, in a low whisper, that she had seen some of the female chat away while, trying, to point at her discreetly.

“They know things, Ray, yes but Goblins keep it a secret.”

“I’m sure it's nothing bad, Winky, maybe Gisys and Fawkes know?” Finally, they were shown into another stone room, this one draped in furs and no items of furniture, at a low raised stone podium was several dishes and drinks. “Thank you, my ladies, may health and warrior offsprings be your future.” Harry suspected they blushed, hard to tell on their darkened skin, as they filed away until what seemed like the youngest was left with them. “What is your name, my lady?”

“Brisaiya, My Lord, I will lead you to the next chamber in a few hours.” With that, she went to a rock by the door and sat down. “Now you eat and rest.”

“I’m not letting you sit there for hours, come.” He held out his hand for her, it took a moment before she seemed to process the offer and she broke into a youthful smile, taking his hand she was led into the chamber. “Please help yourself, Brisaiya, I’m sure you must be hungry after all that dancing.”

“Oh yes, My Lord, we have to skip breakfast for the ritual and my mother will bring me a snack. She’s done this before, last time, so she knew I would be starving.”

“Last time? You mean when my mother did her’s?” Brisaiya’s eyes widened comically large.

“Lily the gentle, she was your mother? Mom has her painting on the wall! She would have loved to be at your cleansing but she’s way too old to jump around dancing for hours, sadly, oh she’s going to be so jealous!” She gleefully rubbed her hands together before bursting out in giggles. 

“Lily the gentle?”

“Mom told me it was chosen for her by Mother Nature, The Eldest channeled her choice, a good fit too. I’m sure you’ll get one too, My Lord.”

“Please, just Harry or Ray, I don’t think I will ever get used to that lord-stuff. When is your mom coming? I would love to do something for her…”

“Is it true you have a Phoenix?” Harry nodded. “Do you think he would part with a feather?” At Harry’s surprise, she hurried to explain. “Mom, you see, creates dreamcatchers and I know it would complete her set, it’s one of the few birds she’s having trouble obtaining because of their magical properties making them illegal to trade.”

“Why don't we ask him?” Fawkes chose that moment to appear. “Ah, Fawkes, perfect.”

I would be honored to have a feather of mine in a masterpiece. With that, he plucked at his chest, his softest feathers, and soon 6 feathers were gathered up and given to Brisaiya. 

“He’s honored to help, you think it will be enough?” 

“Enough?! I fear she’ll have a heart attack at this generous gift, thank you, My Lord, and you too, Fawkes, I’ve never felt so soft feathers.” She used one to tickle her nose, and broke out into giggles, Fawkes seemed to grow several inches at the praise.  
Digging into the food, chicken, pork, and fruits, Brisaiya hadn’t been kidding when stating she was starving; she inhaled her food in a manner that would put Ron to shame, she managed to do it with a touch of grace never achieved by his friend.

“So, how are the dancers chosen?” Fawkes moved to his shoulder, nibbling his ear in approval, Harry began stroking his feather as they waited for Brisaiya to swallow.

“There is this big draw. A girl has to have their first period before her name can be added to the box, once drawn the name is removed, at the next ritual there is a new team; letting as many as possible to be a part of it.”

“Sound like a sound system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ritual number 2 will come later in a flashback :)


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday 29 August: 10:00

The midday sun shone through thin curtains, lightning up the occupation on the bed: Harry was blissfully sleeping, up over his bed under his staff was a brand new dreamcatcher with different feathers, further promoting his sleep.

Downstairs Petunia hustled around in the kitchen, finding plates and such for the waiting table, Winky was by, the lowered stove, with 4 pans cooking away happily under her watchful eyes. Dudley was out on his morning run around the house and garden, at the moment managing 5 laps, but have had trouble doing just 1, they were all proud of the progress:   
Harry and Petunia had agreed to wait with mentioning the weight loss Potion, wanting to let him settle in the new house and they still had to tell he was magical.

Vernon hadn’t been home for 2 days, Petunia suspected him to be with a whore downtown, something he had been doing all their married time but never this careless or for days; Petunia had long since stopped being bothered, particularly after the first time he tried to take her anally, she just pitied the poor girls. 

Far away at Hogwarts it was pure chaos, Albus’ office looking like a tornado wreck, the Potion Master had locked himself away in his rooms and refusing to let up the locking charms waved into his classroom, Minerva was beside herself with preparations for the huge change in sleeping arrangements and the whole extra year worth of students this year: if only Albus had time to help but he was buried in papers of his owns from the Ministry about the big new law in effect as of 1 August.  
Not only that but she was furious at him, what was he thinking of keeping the law and decision making from Mr. Potter?! It seemed a bit much, even for his own sake, and what an unwanted burden to put the poor, young, man through.

Time in Surry was nearing 12, lunch was almost done. Table laid out with a few gifts having arrived by Order Members, having left them near the house that they couldn’t see, probably by Snape, and Dudley was back from his shower and so they were all waiting for Harry.  
He showed up just before Winky popped up to wake him, the smell having finally rosing him, He cheerily hugged all 3 before helping with the pans and soon they were eating Winky’s delicious selection of pork, pancakes, fresh jam and bread, sausages, baked beans and even sugar free, whole grain buns.

“So what are your plans for today?” Petunia buttered her bun, looking inquiringly at her nephew. “I’m sure the kids would love a visit?” Harry had to chew out while shaking his head. “Oh?”

“They will have to wait a bit but I think we should send them some goodies, right Winky?” She nodded from the chair beside him, munching on a sausage. “Today we are going to inspect your new house.” As expected both began speaking excited over each other, Harry let them while marking their questions. “It’s a lovely - or will be very soon - Town House, close to Hogwarts so we can visit after school, it has 6 bedrooms, 3 baths. It even has a small herbal garden. Everything will be easy to enlarge or have rooms changed. It's a fully magical town, students of 3rd-year and up to 5th-year visits on weekends, 6th and 7th years can on school days too but I and the other’s 8th years only have to mind our school work and assignments, I know a few have accepted Apprenticeships such as my friend Neville. He will be assisting with classes and such, our teacher was hurt in the battle and he’s really good with plants…. oh that reminds me, I have to find time to harvest the garden and save the plants….unless you want to start over? I may then take a few plants to my friend, what do you say Aunty?” Petunia felt warmth in her heart at his endearing twist of the aunt's title.

“I want to start over totally, Vernon wanted the garden to match the others, I have desires for exotic plants and I wanna learn Potion plants….I have a feeling it might be for me.” She took a bite and seemed to think for a moment. “Ray, this friend of yours, is he for hire this close to school start? I would love to collaborate with him for the new garden. Do you think he has time to come along, I’m sure he would want a layout?”

“I will pop over when we are done eating, he would love to do lots of test of the soil and all that, remember a thick coat as it easily gets cold. I find myself intrigued by the layout too. There should be room for a Gym and an office and a guest room but we can always add or change the layout. Winky will be my magical partner and I will do muggle installing.” He left out the part that it would be temporary, once they unlocked both of their magic it would be transformed into a magical home again. “Why don't you clean while I pop to Neville?” Petunia shooed him off and he spun on the spot so he wouldn’t alert of his departure.

Petunia cleared the table, did the dishes and put the leftovers away, she and Winky then began making healthy snacks for the kids: chocolate chip cookies, soft buns with slices of ham, cheese, and then jam and peanut butter. They added 10 buzz drinks, a can of hot cocoa, pumpkin juice and some nuts and it was all topped off with an assortment of child games, painting stuff , and Petunia had Winky shrink a few of her dresses to Kate and Carrie to play dress-up while the boys got a PS3 from Dudley and all sorts of games and even a few race car pictures to pin-up Winky hurried off with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Scenery Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Saturday 29 August 13:00

Harry landed in the garden, a sound going off to let Neville know someone had visited, Harry strolled up to the driveway and knocked on the door.

“Come in! I’m in the kitchen!” Harry followed the voice and found his friend with a pot, soil, and a stubborn plant. “Harry, what a surprise! Come in, this won't take a moment.” True enough, he expertly had it potted within a few minutes. “It has been some time, you’ve changed a lot. Had a growth spur I see. Interesting colors, mate, they actually suit you. Come into the couch, what can I help you with, Luna is off exploring plants.”

“It's a rather long story but I will give you the short version now and promise to tell you everything at school, alright?”

“Fire away, Mate, I’m here for you.” Neville sat back and gave his full focus and intellect to Harry, something that had always creeped Harry out until he learned that Neville did it from manners and respect. 

“First of all, my aunt told me that she was magical and have been hiding it all her life, that means that my cousin also is it, the hard part is that I need to open my aunt’s core and the Headmaster bound Dudley’s powers so his father wouldn’t beat him like me, he refused to do the same with me even though my aunt begged him and warned him of what that would mean for my future….but it one of the things I’ve filed under unexplainable.” 

“You say all her life, right?” Harry nodded and it made Neville’s eyes bulge out in fear. “She’s dangerous! Not intentionally but Harry, mate, if she has truly suppressed all magic for that many years she’s a ticking bomb…. there is this thing called an Obscurius. It’s a person with a destructive force within them, years of unspent magic, and the slightest push and she’ll unleash…. they normally don't survive past their 10th year but the record back in Newt Scamander's time have one of almost 18 and he had a certain control of it. You need to get a mind healer from Saint Mungo, she needs teaching in her powers and ethics before she attempts to use a wand. Better today than later, mate.”

“I will, thank you. my cousin doesn’t know yet that he has powers that have been bound and I haven’t the slightest idea what bind Albus used. Do you think the Goblins can help, they do have curse breakers?” Neville nodded thoughtfully.

“They might, it certainly won’t be cheap and an offering usually falls in good graces..” Neville took a slice of cake from the table, munching for a minute. “You skipped the part of what I can help with?”

“I have found a townhouse in Hogsmeade for them and she asked if you would have time to collaborate on the plants for the garden? We are going in a bit actually?”

“Love to, mate, my day is clear. You wanna go now?” Harry nodded. “Give me a few minutes, I wanna take some seeds with.” Neville flew out the room, Harry used the time to admire the greenery in the garden visible by a glass door, it didn’t take long for his friend to return: dressed in jeans and a polo shirt, a good-sized pouch in his hand. “We have to stop at a muggle nursery for seed as I don't have many ‘pretty’ flowers. Why don’t you pop home and bring them to the town, I’ll meet you all there, I know a good nursery.”

“Sounds like a plan, I’ll see you in a bit.” Harry returned home, landing by the shed around back, and a good thing too as Vernon’s car was in the driveway. “Now what?” He snuck closer to the kitchen window, which was fully open, squatting down under it he heard the loud voices of Vernon and Dudley; they were arguing while Petunia tried to calm them both.

“...that freak is wandering around with stripes in his hair! I won’t have that!” It was clear to Harry that Vernon was very drunk, despite the early sun, Harry silently hoping he became it after driving home. “You said he had left! Then how can they next door have seen him?!”

“We never said he had left, you just assumed, old man. Fuck back to your whore, that’s all your good for; spending all your money on gambling and sex.” Harry heard a heavy thud followed by the ruckus of the scraping table and knocked over chairs. “Just be glad it only was your nose, old man, now get out and I don’t want to see you again until I’m off to school!” Vernon scrambled to his feet, holding his bleeding nose, and without a word, he left the house and stumbled into his car and drove off. Petunia rushed to her son to inspect his hand, unharmed from practice at school, Harry came in through the kitchen door and with a flick of his staff, strapped to his arm, and the table and chairs were back in place.

“Thank you, dear, I know it’s mostly for show but I do find it distressing.” She went to the kitchen to have a glass of water, Dudley had gone outside to burn off his anger, running in the garden, and Harry went and found their coats and such before packing the leftovers, not wanting to impose on the unprepared house elves, Dudley came in just as he finished, Petunia sends him up showering, she then made sure Harry had remembered everything.

“Would you want a wine too?”

“No thanks dear, I’ve never really liked vine but Vernon was of the mind that I would learn to like it, I like cider and juices more.” Harry put the basket down and went over to hug her, it took a moment before she hugged back, they stood like that for a few minutes.

“I and Dudley will make sure that men are good enough for you, we won’t let you be treated like that again, right Dud?”

“Bet you are, Ray, any stepdads of mine have to be perfect. so, how do we get to the town?” Harry waved him over, shrinking the basket and placing it in his pocket.

“It’s called Apparition and it allows you to jump from 1 spot to another. There are some distance limits depending on one’s powers. I have to warn you, though it only takes a second, it's unpleasant and feels like you are squeezed through a small tube. Another way is a Portkey, an object of no importance, and that is the wildest spinning trip you'll ever do. We also have something called a Floo, basically, we can travel from 1 fireplace to another no matter the distance, we can also place a firecall where only our heads travel in the fire; it’s really weird.”

“What do we need to do?”

“Each takes an arm, make sure to keep a stronghold. You can breathe, of course, but it won't always feel like that, besides that, I am hopeless at this or any of the others; the nurse at school blamed my stunted height. Let's hope it gets better now.” They shared a small laugh and was soon off, Harry came to the conclusion that his added height certainly didn’t help with Apparition as they all landed in a heap of limbs, luckily he had set them down in an ally farthest back; saving their dignities.

“Seriously Cousin, how can anyone stand that? I’m sure I lost several pounds from being squeezed.” Dudley was indeed looking a tad slimmer. “Can we travel home another way? I think I would rather do the spinning thing.” Petunia hid a smile, she had rather enjoyed the trip, Harry was chuckling while nodding.

“Sure thing, I’ll make a Portkey, but you don't need to go home. Winky can move everything today, the house has 2 house elves so the place had been kept pristine.” Harry raked his eyes over the houses, trying to find any numbers, with no luck he simply called the house-elves. “Tris? Berry?” An ancient old elf showed up, followed by a younger.

“Lord Potter! What an honor to have you visit, the house hasn’t seen a Potter for nearly 20 years. Come come, Tris will show you around while Berry makes snacks and tea. Come.” They followed them to the house closest to Hogwarts, Harry’s protests of having brought snacks themselves fell on deaf ears; standing in front of the house, they had the school on the left and Hogsmead on the right, and what a house!

“Ray, I thought you said a small townhouse?!” Harry was interrupted from answering when Tris chuckled. “Yes, dear?” Tris did a classic, little, sway at the endearment.

“This be a small house, Mistress, Potter Manor be four times the size. This very small.” Dudley had to support his mother, she looked close to fainting, Harry didn’t blame her as he himself had gotten almost nauseous at the responsibility of such a fortune. 

“Are you going to be living in such a big manor?” Harry shook his head no at Dudley’s question. “Why not?”

“Too big and lonely. I’m thinking of taking over my Godfather’s child home, plenty of room for me and Winky.” Harry ushered them inside, he thought he saw Snape coming down the grounds from Hogwarts, he was in no state to deal with the man. “Show us the rooms, please, Tris?” She nodded and began the tour.

“The Hall leads into both the sitting room and dining room.” They all looked into the bare rooms, well lit by windows at both outer walls, going through the dining room they entered the kitchen and Petunia did a small surprised hiccup. “Kitchen the only room in function still along with connecting bath.” Harry had to give agreement to his aunt’s surprise; the kitchen was twice the size than any of the other rooms, with 2 stoves, freezers and a large machine for baking, the bath had a 4 person jacuzzi, tub, and a toilet. “Please follow.” Soon they ascended the stairs in the kitchen, landing in another room. “Last use was a guest room.” This too was bare and large windows. “That glass door leads to a balcony.” Through the windows, they could see a sunny patio with a shiny armor statue and a few other statues of women. “Through here…” She pointed at the only other doorway. “...is a bedroom with another in there…” Again she pointed, to her left, and this whole floor was dominated with windows. “Upstairs is mostly bedrooms and a bath, it also has a balcony.” They came up into a small hallway, it had a door leading outside, besides it was the door into the master bedroom while the opposite way was into a small room from where you enter the bath, this room had a door leading into a slightly smaller master bedroom. “Shall we go down and have father’s cake?”

“I have to go but save a piece, I have to pop to the Bank for some help…” Harry glanced at Dudley, who was leaving the room. “Aunty, I think they can help you both. Do you want us here when you tell him or..?” Petunia walked out onto the balcony, looking out over the back of the ground, Harry followed silently; waiting for her to gather her thoughts.

“I think it would be best if I tell him alone, you know his temper. How long are you gone for?”

“There is a lot to discuss with the goblins, I hope they can help narrow down the house search that I will then visit. Winky will stay here and move everything from Surry and pack my bedroom things.”

“That should be enough time. You better be off.” Harry gave her a gentle hug, whispering that Dudley would be excited, she just hugged back before shoving him downstairs. “Don’t fiddle, there is a lot on that check-list of yours.”

“You peaked?!” Petunia laughed as she pushed him along. “What happened to privacy?”

“I will hardly call it a peak, you left it in the bathroom - why I have no idea and I don’t want to know - so I may have skimped it while moving it to your desk. Now, get off with you, it’s time my son is told some hard truths.” With that he was in the street, the door gently slamming; a feat only his aunt could do.  
He stood there for a moment, soaking in the sun rays and flowery smells from the front yard behind him, looking over at the castle he wished he could draw its beauty; capture it forever.

“Harry? Is that really you?” Called man froze, panic rising at his lack of glamour spells, didn’t the man know enough already? Harry slowly turned around and came face to face - internally pleased to fit the tall man’s height - with no other than Severus Snape. “Whatever are you doing here.... did you have an early midlife crisis?” Severus gestured to his hair, silently liking how the sun played with the colors, he was less pleased to be matching heights as that would not be adventurous in the coming weeks.

“Hello, Professor. I was dropping off my aunt and cousin in their new house..” He turned a little and pointed at the house behind him, never seeing Severus’ shock. “One of the houses I inherited and as it was close to school it seemed perfect, I will admit I thought it to be smaller but the elf, Tris, told me that it's nothing compared to Potter Manor. Why are you down here? I thought all Professors were buried in papers at this time, I mean, so close to students arriving?” Severus made a face of great disdain.

“Oh, we are, even more so this year with the whole 8th years. I was replenishing the store cupboard, everything was used in the battle, as was it with Madam Pomfrey’s store. She is back to being fully stocked so now it's just ingredients for the class. You didn’t answer my question about your hair?” Harry grimaced.

“Thought you would forget, how foolish of me…” Harry mentioned for him to follow around the house. “A lot has happened these weeks, I wanted to try new things, I’ve been looking after a group of kids and the girls loved to play with it.” A half-truth, as close as he could ever admit. “I better get going, I’ll see you at the Feast.” Severus began to nod, wanting to bid his own greeting but Harry vanished on the spot, leaving the man with a curious tickle in his belly; walking out from between the houses, he was surprised to see another 8th-year student.

“Professor Snape, hello, have you seen Harry? I was to meet him here some time ago but something came up and he never told which house.” Neville stood proudly and relaxed, a long way from his stuttering nervous ways.

“That house there. Potter has left.” 

“Oh well, he has a lot on his mind these days. Good to see you, Professor, have a pleasant day.” Again Severus was left alone, with another pleasant tickle, it seemed that his role in the war had been spreading through the students; this wasn’t his first civil meeting with students and they all contained new respect.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX sceanary shift XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Saturday 29 August 15:00

Harry landed at the steps, wobbling a little, he hurried inside and moved to Griphook behind his counter.

“Lord Potter-Black. What a pleasure, congratulations on your ritual. How may I help you today?”

“Several things, of a certain private nature, is there a place I can converse with you?” Griphook nodded and moved down and around the counter, gesturing to follow him. “Thank you.” He was shown into a side chamber, a sort of lounge slash office, they sat by the desk. “Firstly, I wondered if you could contact a curse-breaker, I’ve discovered that the Headmaster found it fit to bind my cousin's magic as a toddler with no word of removing it. I want to enroll him at school this year, that way I can be there the first year. They have just moved into the Town House in Hogsmead.” Griphook intertwined his long fingers.

“That is most careless of him. A bind that old could have catastrophic consequences to remove, such a bind is meant for a few years at most. It will be a hard change but possible, of course, had your Headmaster done it at this moment your cousin would likely die from shock to his system. We can crack it a little at a time in a tank, which is installed with time slowing magic, we can spend as long at it as we want without missing a minute of real-time. Need I tell you the cost?” Griphook smirked as in the tunnels, Brisaiya having told him it was their form for pleasing smiles between family and friends and the few accepted, Harry answered it with his own.

“No need, take it from the vault of Black, I know he would approve of helping the family.” Griphook nodded and did a few notes. “Have you heard of an Obscurius?” Griphook flinched so hard that his feather broke and splattered the notes in ink. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“How in the world do you even know that word? Only top Professors in beast and beast magic knows.”

“Does herbology count?” Griphook sneered. “Well, it was my friend, Neville Longbottom, who told me when I explained about my aunt.”

“Longbottom, you say? Yes, he would know all about this, his family feared he was one as a young boy; what with his magical lineage and yet no magic. Passing the age of 5 they began to suspect him a Squib.” Griphook did the notes again, with an added bit, before looking back up at Harry. “So, why do you think to connect her and an Obscurus?”

“She may have done magic 1 time, as a very young girl, not knowing it had run in the family way back in time as that was kept secret. It seems to have scarred her badly and she has been suppressing it ever since, even when my mom got her letter but by then she might have forgotten.”

“Oldest sister?” Harry nodded, Griphooks eyes widened and he began to write furiously on a note before sending it off, shaped like a tiny bat it flew into a hole in the wall. “This is serious. If true that she did magic once, opened her core, only to shut it away and hasn’t done any magic since...well, she could literally explode into a black mass so destructive that it will take 2 dozen Aurors to take her down. Have you done magic near her?” Harry nodded in panic, picturing all the magic Winky had done in the house all these weeks.

“Winky has been copying everything and packing it away for weeks!”

“No panic then, elf magic - like goblin - don’t interfere with wizard magic; they are not on the same wavelength, so to speak. I have sent a goblin to the house to collect them both while we settle the rest here.” Harry took a moment to breathe deeply and count to 10.

“Thank you, Griphook.” The thanks were acknowledged with a nod. “My next problem lay in a potion, probably hard to get, and my skills lack seriously. I’m looking after this group of kids at the new Orphanage, they are the unlikeable bunch by the factory, and I want to give them a chance for finding lost relatives.” He left out the part that it was mostly for Kate’s sake. “Can you get the potion?”

“Such potion is valuable and regulated.” Harry gave an insulting stare. “Very well, I shall add it to the expense. How many papers will you need?”

“Does twins need separate papers?” Griphook shook his head. “Then 4 papers.” Griphook sent off another bat paper. 

“You have them drink the potion, it's important to wait 10 minutes for it to settle in the body, then they have to prick their finger and bleed 3 drops onto their papers. It will then write any living relatives….unless you want their full heritage?”

“Living relative will be enough.” Griphook found the papers from a bookcase behind the desk and while rummaging there was a knock on the door before it opened, Griphook seemed ready to shout until he saw humans.

“Thank you, Hicks.” Harry rose to greet them, hugging Petunia, but Dudley seemed a little grey in the face so he got a supportive squeeze on the shoulder. “Here you go, a bottle and 4 papers, they only need a small sip so there should be more than enough for all 5 kids. If you will follow me?” They did and Harry groaned at another long, long, walk through tunnels dug out in the stone. “Did Hicks explain everything, Madam?”

“Only just, I mean, he said something about a time chamber?” Petunia was clutching both of the boys' hands. “What about me? He made it sound dangerous…”

“Madam, it is or it would have been at one point, the human body is not made to contain unspent magic in large quantities. As so, I suspect you have been using a tiny fraction subconsciously through your life, so small that you would not notice; maybe a shine to your hair on a ‘bad hair day’ or the like, keeping you from fully developing into an Obscurus. We will have to see what the Mage says but we will have to de-age you, Madam, your system won't be able to adjust to the change; you will get a potion to put you in an, induced, coma where we will make you de-age until the Mage senses your core. You will be aged by potion again.” 

“Why can’t you crack it, as you will with me?” Dudley sounded freaked out, the thought of his mother made younger was just too weird.

“You are young and your magic has only been bound, by a powerful and greedy man, I wouldn’t be surprised that he has been siphoning it off you all these years to add to his own magical power, it will certainly be interesting in seeing the effect it will have on the Headmaster; 17 years with the, stolen, full magic from you will be a big blow to lose and will be felt and visible to see.” Griphook led them to a black stone door, very thick as visible when it was opened, another goblin came and took Dudley inside. “He will be safe, Madam, and totally changed next you see him. Come along.” Petunia was showed into a feminine bedchamber, several female goblins surrounded the bed in the middle of the room. “They will take good care of you, Madam, the Mage will set your son in motion before coming to you. Please, relax and ask all the questions you can think of, I’m sure you have a fair share.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Petunia vanished behind the door, leaving Harry alone with Griphook.

“Can I come back? I really need to pop around to find a home.”

“They should both be done within 4 hours. I will gather them for you in the lounge room.” Harry thanked again and he was lead out by a young goblin, not much of a talker, so Harry ran through his check-list; he had to select a home, move in and pop over at the kids to give the potion; the sooner the better. 

He applied a thick glamour over his strips, tattoos, and the wand sized staff strapped to his wrist, at his pulse point, and with that he entered the streets and did a very quick shopping for school for both him and Dudley, re-measured for robes, Dudley got one set that would re-size to him and then he had to ship it to her for measurement, that would all be sent to Hogsmead. He chose to go into a jewelry store and had 3 pieces made, also sent to Hogsmead, next he went to the pet shop with a goal in mind.

“Hello dearest, can I help you?” Harry smiled back at the weathered down looking woman behind a desk. “Oh my, if it isn't Mr. Potter! Gift or for yourself?”

“I need your calmest owl for my muggle family.” He was shown to a wall of cages filled with all types of birds.

“I would suggest a Raven, highly intelligent and blends with nature, it has been trained by a supporter of the store. She hasn’t failed a delivery yet.” Mentioned raven was taken out and stayed calmly in her hand. “She’s not fond of cats, loves the heat but sadly she couldn’t be trained to other names like an owl is able to so you will be stuck with Raven.” At her name, the petit raven puffed her feathers and shook her wings.

“She sounds perfect, they are a bit new to everything magical, I will need any and all things you estimate she will need.” The woman walked off, having placed Raven on his shoulder, she was busy pulling stuff off the shelves so Harry moved around to study the selection, stopping here and there to read a sign of origin and such, he didn’t know if he deliberately left the snakes for last or not but the whispered syllabus drew him in.

>..I’m hungry...when is the mouse coming…<  
>...move over.. I’m freezing my tail off..<  
>...I was here first..<

Harry felt Raven fly off, when he entered the snake corner, not that he blamed her. Studying each glass cage and its occupant, he saw everything from boa to cobra, from contractor to poisonous, but Harry was drawn to the black, huge, beauty in its own vertical cage in the farthest corner in a sunny spot.

>Hello beauty, who might you be?< The sleeping snake uncoiled and lifted its head to sway it at him, 2 folds expanded and showed off those tell-tale eyes of the cobra - only these eyes were striking green - it kept swaying its head and flicked its tongue a few time.

>...Human speaker...that is new… I’m Zuc, King Cobra…< She moved off the branch and coiled herself on the bottom. >..tall human too..< Harry chuckled and sat down and began a slow, conversation about her life: she had been bred with a color charm placed on her egg but she was proud of her coloring, the black shimmered in rainbow colors when hit by the sun rays and both her real eyes and the fake ones were the striking green as close as scale could come to Slytherin’s house color.

>Would you like to come with me? I promise to take care of you but you have to promise not to hurt any other than your small preys, alright?<

>...will you keep me in a new cage..< Harry answered no, as long as she promised not to hurt any unless a direct command from him and him only, she promised. >...won't hurt..< Harry walked back to the desk, wondering why the snakes were so lazy in their talks; were they being sedated? 

“So the rumors were true; you talk to snakes.” Harry didn’t bother answering her statement. “Anyone caught your fancy?”

“Yes, actually, the green and black colored cobra. The one in the far back, in the sunny spot.” Harry wanted to curse at her widening eyes. “I know she is poisonous, possibly illegally bred and I am walking out with her.” Walking out he was glad he had thought to have withdrawn more money, not that Raven and her things were any cheap buys, as Zuc had cost him 10.000 Gallons. He had been told that she hatched May of last year, making her a little over 1 year old, she fit snugly over his shoulders with her tail coiled around his upper arm. Raven was in her, newly bought, cage and she seemed to look around wildly, but it was all probably new to her as she had only been trained indoor.

He called Winky, she took everything, but Zuc, and popped it to Hogsmead for now, Harry had tried to warn the snake about the travel but she had refused to part with him; he was starting to suspect her to be the clingy type.

>It won’t be a pleasant trip, I’ve had complains. Hold tight.< Harry did the spin and for the first time it didn’t freak him out as much as it usually did, the weight and comforting feeling of Zuc hugging him allowed him to focus fully on his spinning, and not his panic, and let him set down without the slightest wobble.

>Why should that had bothered me?<

>Well, normally I land on my butt and nearly throws up and when I take someone along they all get upset in the stomach.< Zuc mumbled about nonsense humans, Harry left her to it and instead looked around at Potter Manor.

It really was enormous, elegant and very intimidating. He could never live here, despite the bigness of it, he would feel trapped inside and weighted down.  
It had a tower, the main house, stables and something too big to be called a garden.  
With a silent promise to visit and explore it all, he spun on his heel for the next stop.

Grimmauld Place was as sad and neglected as under his last visit while on the run, he wasn’t too sure it was worth the time but maybe as a side project, much, much later.

A small cottage by the beach was put on the Possible list while the tiny apartment in new york was crossed totally off, too much noise and people. Another 3 mansion, each one smaller than the last but still huge, was not even a thought worth.  
The 2 story house in the forest was another Possible, as was a Ranch still in full function.   
With those 3 possibles he decided to stop, Zuc was slumping but had agreed on the 3 houses but the Forest House was on top of her list; great hunting opportunities she had confided.

They next landed behind the Orphanage, he did a strong Notice-Me-Not on Zuc so as to not frighten anyone, as well as protect his new friend from harm, he did a quick braid while walking inside. The hall was filled with staff, recognizable by their nurse like attire, and visitors; it must be an adoption day, he would have to await its conclusion in case one from his bunch was picked.  
He walked unnoticed to the room, expecting it empty, so imagine his surprise when 5, very sad, kids sat in the dark; a few making sniffles sounds.

“Why are you not outside showing off, like everyone else?” Kate sobbed and raced into his body, clinging around his middle, Cassie looked jealous but had a broken André in her lap. “What going on?” René rose and came over, looking up with forced calm, he took Harry’s hand and pulled him to the bean bags.

“Headmistress said that as long as we can’t control ourselves and magic, we aren’t eligible for adoption; no parents want trouble kids.” René nearly broke down, he kept strong to Harry’s admiration, having Kate at his side he invited the boy his free side and he soon had two kids clinging to him.

“This is so wrong. You 5 are fantastic kids and anyone would be lucky to have you in their family, you understand that?” He glanced around to make sure they all nodded. “That Headmistress is a hateful and bitter woman. I don’t think it would matter if you were Muggles, she needs someone to bully.”

“I figured but she shouldn’t be allowed to.” Harry agreed with Carrie, it seemed Dumbledore had a twin sister. “I just wish to get away from here…”

“I promise, you will all get out of here. I have this potion from the Goblins, it will show us if you have any living family out there; do you want to take it?” They all jumped onto him, shouting yes and now over and over again, it took him a moment to tickle each one before pushing them off, onto their own bean bag. “Why don’t we start with the youngest?”

“That’s me!” Kate jumped up from her seat, she kept jumping while waiting for Harry to rise. “Hurry up!”

“Easy now, don’t have a heart attack, sit on your bed.” She raced over, it took her a moment to mound it, finally sitting Harry came over and laid a paper at the end of her bed, taking out the bottle he showed it, clearly, to her. “A small sip and then we have to wait 10 minutes.” He wanted to wait to tell about the knife prick, sure they would be scared. “Half a mouthful only.” She took a quick sip and laid back when he told her, he moved to Edward already on the bed and he too took a small sip, then the Twins before it was Carrie. “Now, I need to make a very small prick, in your finger, to bleed on the paper, okay? I promise to heal it right after.” Everyone nodded and so he went to Kate, she held out her finger with a smile, taking it he held it over the paper and produced his Knife. A quick prick, a small flinch and she bled the 3 drops that landed safely on the paper, he healed the cut and allowed her to look at the paper.

“I can’t read it all… Sev snap?” Harry’s heart stopped in his chest, she handed over the paper and he took a second to take a breath.

“Nearest living relative: Severus Snape. Status: Father.” He could see she was a lot more shocked than he had expected. 

“Ma said he was dead! She lied! A potion can’t lie…”

“You are right, potions don’t lie, but maybe your mom did it to protect you? I know it’s something moms do when they really love their child. Don’t you think so?” Kate nodded slowly, taking the paper back, she sounded out the name, while he moved on with Edward and he copied her easily. 

“Carl Steven, an uncle?” Harry took the paper and confirmed his read. “How will we find him if he doesn’t know?” Harry assured him there were ways and moved on to the Twins.

“René, we have a grandmother!” True enough, Greta Copperfield. Carrie was jittering out of her skin, holding out her finger over the paper.

“What…?” The paper remained blank. “That means I have no one?” Harry was, sadly, not very surprised; her family wiped out for being Muggle loving Squibs, Carrie would have been the first child since the first war. He had asked around, not really getting anywhere, he ended up asking the Headmistress by giving her the impression he wanted to know what he had to handle.

“Carrie, I’m really sorry, it will be alright. We will make a notice in the newspaper and if that does not give anything we can always try in other countries, okay?” It did the job of cheering her up, enough to give a smile, he then explained that all the other things written on their papers would help him and the Goblins find the person; he refused to tell Kate he knew Severus in the case the man was aware of her. “Tomorrow we are going to the Zoo I worked at, we can see everything but it has to be a little quick, I really need to see the big cats and the wolves. We can visit again another time.”

“I love tigers!”  
“I love monkeys!”  
“I wanna see the wolves!”  
“Lions!” 

“We’ll visit them all, can my aunt and Dudley come along?” They actually seemed upset that he asked and they all almost yelled that they just had to come. “I have to go, they are with the Goblins going through a ritual, so they will feel and look a little different. They are getting their magic back, cool right?” They all cheered and followed him out, but only to the end of the hall, Harry hurried out and popped to Gringotts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Saturday 29 August 17:30

Griphook saw him quickly and showed him to the room, Petunia rose and met him halfway and hugged him, Dudley was lost in his thoughts.

“I feel great, Ray, I got them to leave me de-aged 10 years. Dudley looks so different.” He did, rather than be the image of his father, he had suddenly a defined jawline most like his mother as well as the long neck and overall body. While Petunia was neither beauty or ugly, she was comfortable pleasant to look at when she wasn’t sneering and her new age fit her well.

“Looking good, Dud. You alright?” Dudley nodded with a smile.

“Yeah, it just been a lot at once, it took a bit to get used to mom’s younger age but she looks wonderful.” Petunia cooed at the praise, Dudley seemed to brace himself to a grueling hug and her favorite baby names, Harry was proud to see her contain herself to a motherly peck on the cheek and Dudley took it gratefully.

“How did it go with the kids? I bet they were happy to see you again.” Petunia had him sit with her.

“You won't believe this. The Headmistress banned my bunch from an adoption visit day, saying they were bad kids and none would want them before they could control themselves and magic. Can you believe it?! All 5 sat in the dark and sobbed, when I came, it was a good thing I chose to do it today. I’m not sure how bad they would have been tomorrow.”

“Please tell me you are kidding?!” Harry was surprised that it was Dudley who was furious, Petunia was too shocked to yell. “How can she get away with robbing them of such an important chance? She needs to be sacked!”

“I’ve been thinking the same, she’s not fit to run a place full of kids, that the staff is all Squibs is also not acceptable; magical kids need magical adults to explain things. I will have to write the Ministry and they were never very fond of me.”

“Minister Shacklebolt has done great in getting the place back to its feet. A lot of the laws passed during Fudge’s time has been reviewed, a lot annulled, he has also had new laws go through helping werewolves getting jobs and funds to their potion, a Blood Bank will be established with willingly donated blood for the vampires as a reward for not joining Voldemort and a lot of others stuff. I would say he will be pleased to be told of troubles; Fudge’s mistakes were ignoring too many things.”

“Dumbledore has had me under lock with no mail, I never realized a new Minister had been picked, he’s been working quickly.”

“He has demanded that you, a year old of age and a 2 seat Lordship, do not get any mail and papers? His guardianship ran out last year, it could have happened at your first year had he raised you properly to take over, even as your Headmaster he has very limited control over you and the fact that you own the school as Heir; no one can control you.”

“He has this shield on the house in Surry, he doesn’t seem aware that I have been gone from the street for hours a day, but there are a few Order members doing surveillance on the street but they can’t see the actual house only them who have seen it before or know the number and can see a house is missing. We found gifts left between the houses.” Griphook shook his head with a furious sneer, made notes in fast swipes of his pen and sent it off. “What now?”

“I took the liberty to mitigate the contact between you and a lawyer. I’ve asked him to look into Mr. Dumbledore’s claim of guardianship, his ignoring of the Will and the huge withdrawals he has been made all these years. There is also a lot of people there has made good profit by writing books about you, those years you were out of the magical world, and unless they have a signed acceptance from your guardian or relatives it’s illegal, and it's only legal if his claim of you is to the T. I don’t expect this, it will mound to a lot of counts to present the Court, maybe even the step to have him removed as you need sound evidence that a person is incompetent at their position, even as the Heir, the board will need to agree with you unless he really does something really illegal.”

“Good to know…” They talked a little more about laws and such, Harry thrilled for news, but he finally handed over the 3 papers. “The oldest was the only one who’s paper stayed blank, as you can see, so what is the next step?”

“I seem to recall I gave you 4 papers? Any reason you don’t present the last one?” Harry couldn’t tell if the goblin was upset or just intrigued.

“I can handle the last one alone, I happen to know the relative of her and will make contact when back in school. I don’t know if he is aware of her and thinks she’s better off without him, he has that kind of attitude. She has believed him dead all her 5 years. If you would handle the twins and Edward then I will advertise for Carrie in the papers; my name should get some responses.” He withdrew more money, thinking of his own house item shopping, and then they were off with a pop to Hogsmead. “We will have to catch up tomorrow, you are both invited to join me and the kids in the Zoo - they rather demanded - right now I need Winky and then we will pick our house…” Winky opened the door for them and led them to the kitchen. They were served tea and, healthy, biscuits while Tris and Berry were cooking dinner. “Winky, we need to go and pick a house, come and see the list and tell me if you agree on my 3 favorites.” She did, and even seemed able to understand the number of measurements, it only took her 5 minutes.

“Ranch, no doubts, but maybe the beach house could be a vacation home. Can we go see it?

“We will be taking my stuff with us and we will be sleeping there tonight.” She couldn’t stop looking at the file with all the info and pics, sifting through the pages, when she didn’t seem to stop any time soon he took the file with a smile, “You’ll see it all in a moment, let's get our stuff.” Harry had meant to go with her, she was faster though, and soon she was back with his trunk. “Alright, I’ll pick you up after breakfast?”

“Sounds good, try and catch some sleep, Ray, I see circles forming.” Dudley snickered at his mother's jest, Harry was smiling with good nature.

“Of course, Aunty, we can’t have that.” Harry bend and took Winky on one arm while taking a hold of his trunk, Winky waved and Harry did a spin; tomorrow would be an intriguing day, after all, getting one’s wand was a milestone in any wizard or witch’s life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Sunday 30 August: 07:00

The room was laying darkened, the moon blocked out by heavy drapes, and even a cat might have had difficulty seeing the sleeping form on the bed but the intruder made a beeline to it; spelling himself naked except for the open robe.  
Crawling on all four he entered the bed and moved to stand over the sleeping man, without touching, resting his weight on one arm he lifted his freed arm and ran a gentle finger over the peaceful face. 

“Wake up, my Lord, I’ve longed for you.” The intruder littered the face with kisses and moaned when slack lips woke to join the heated kiss. “Have you longed for me?”

“Always, my Prince.” Sheet was pushed away and Harry was turned over on his stomach, his backside raised, he began to moan when a tongue started licking his balls and cock; giving a groan when it probed his waiting hole. “fuck yes!!” The tongue continued it’s probing, going deeper and deeper, turning Harry into a spinning kitten. “Please more!” Tongue was soon replaced by a long, slender finger, Harry gave a small scream of a mixture of pain and pleasure all the while pressing back and a second finger soon joined the other; making quick work of preparing the meowing man under him and his shielding robe.

“Are you ready, my Lord?”

“Yes!!! God yes, please… hurry up!” Harry felt his visitor line up behind him, cock head barely pressing into his twisting hole, Harry tried to cheat by pressing back but his visitor slapped a butt cheek in repriment. “Seriously…. take me...now!” Harry could feel how his lover breached the first ring, ready to slam himself onto the hard cock, he was building up to a great moan when….

“Ray, he be awake?” Harry woke with a start, a left over moan leaving his lips, Winky chose to ignore her master’s morning-state and placed a set of clothes on the end of the bed. “Mr. Waters wants a word.”

“Yes, Mom.” Winky giggled, leaving the room, he got up and dragged himself to the bath, through another stark white room with the stair leading downstairs. The bath was just as white and bare, just a toilet, bathtub, shower and a sink. He suspected the house to be in a total Zero State, ready to be colored and redesigned, it was something he had read in the papers but he had thought it meant that everything needed fixing.

When they had arrived at 18:30, they were met with a busy workplace closing down for the night, just standing there they observed the horses being moved into their stalls, water refilled and fresh hay in the holder. An elderly couple came out the main house to greet them, they had been a little confused but quickly turned and happily led them to the house; a quick tour, dinner and The Talk later he had been shown to the master bedroom.

He had explained the absence of Potter in the running of the ranch, that he wanted to live here after school and that they could stay the year of school. In that time they would work out if the horses were to be sold off or if it could continue without hindering Harry.  
He hadn’t been too happy with the fact that he would be leaving about 20 people without work and a few of them lived on the grounds, Mr. and Mrs. Waters tried to calm him with the insurance that the staff was sought after as caretakers and trainers and that they would find work within the week.

It turned out that he had 23 horses, ranging from fouls to 2 retired stallion; 8 breeding mares, 8 young mares, 3 young stallions whereas 1 was a replacement for his retired dad, out of four stallions, Spartan had just had his last foals while Artemus had been retired for 3 years. He was going to visit them, intrigued by the process of breeding, training, and selling, he was beginning to think it might be for him; the calming, mundane, routine of caring for someone else seemed to be his niche in life.

“Ray hurry!” Harry chuckled but did as she ordered, as he walked down the stairs he could smell bacon and pancakes, Mrs. Waters was humming to the radio.

“Good Morning, Mr. Potter, slept well?”

“Morning, please call me Harry, yes very well. Winky said Mr. Waters wanted to talk?”

“Have something to eat first, dear, he’s out feeding.” Mrs. Waters filled his plate, 3 thick pancakes and a few slices of bacon, she then filled 1 glass with milk and another with orange juice. “We had a foal this early morning, the last of Spartan the First, so I’m sure he’s busy. Eat up.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Water, was it a girl or a boy?” Harry almost inhaled his food, first now realizing that he had missed the pancakes at Hogwarts, Mrs. Waters happily refilled his plate before getting a cup of tea.

“It’s a girl, Malis, and her mother is Yasmin. she’s the last foal of the season. Next stage is to finish training the older foals so they can be sold and make room for the younger ones, most of them have potential buyers standing by, so you will see a lot of visitors but they only use the garden and barn.”

“I’m not here most of the next year, I’ll come home on holidays and maybe a weekend here and there, I would like to help and learn about horses. I love animals of all kinds but I haven't had much opportunity to be around them, mostly magical through school, but I did ride a Dragon, Hippogriff, and Thestrals.” Mrs. Waters hiccuped into her cup, she quickly dapped her face, before trying to catch his eyes. “Thinking back, I must say the Dragon was, by far, the coolest ride.”

“You rode a dragon? Survived to touch a dragon?” Her deadpanned question broke Harry out of his memories.

“Ohm… he wasn’t the first dragon I had to deal with, in my First year the Groundskeeper managed to get his hands on an egg that he hatched in his, wood, cabin. We had it transported to my friend’s brother who’s a dragon keeper in Romania. In my Fourth year, I had to face a female dragon with eggs, had to steal a fake egg from her nest, I thought that one was public knowledge; it was during the Triwizard Tournament.” Mrs. Waters was ghostly white, so he took that as a no, she took a calming sip. 

“We don’t subscribe to the Prophet, it is too much gossip, our paper mentioned the Tournament but not that you were in it; isn't it only for 3 champions?” Harry nodded and swallowed.

“Voldemort planted a spy at school and he made sure I was picked too, even though I was underage I had to compete or lose my magic, I ended up winning but I gave the prize to the Weasley Twins, they now have a joke shop in Diagon Alley and they are brilliant. Their mother forgave me giving them the start money for the shop when she heard how much their stuff had helped in the war. Their extendable ears were really nifty, they somehow managed to make them immune to silence charms and privacy spells but they didn’t sell that version to kids.”

“They sound mature for a pair that live off of jokes.” Harry chuckled, a touch of hardness to it. “What?”

“Those 2 are brilliant, don’t mistake their line of work, they invented pastels that when eaten would cause boils, vomiting, stomach pains and so on. Originally designed to escape classes, as long as you had the antidote, but during the war, they oppet them all to incapacitate someone or just create chaos. Once, our spy managed to plant the vomiting ones at a Death Eater meeting, and he clapped the Twins on the back when he returned, and told of a room in inches of vomit; everyone fearing they had contracted something Muggle.”

“I will keep that in mind, I will keep them out of the kitchen and Mr. Waters will guard the bar.” Harry could only agree with a laugh. “Who else might we see visiting?”

“Oh there’s Neville, he is my dorm mate, and he has this thing for Luna, she’s a year below us and the latest addition to our circle of friends. Seamus and Dean are both my dorm mates, they have been inseparable from the get-go and have been dating for years. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley will love to visit, they too have a large place but the garden is mostly weeds and gnomes, with 7 kids I don’t think there is much time for gardening or animals.” He couldn’t add the usual status of slightly poor, they might be better off than showing, what with the money from Albus, but he knew that with that many kids every knut had to be counted.

“No, I can imagine that. Mr. Waters and I never had kids, this place was always enough for us, I’m beginning to think it was wrong of us but I’m much too old to begin such things.” Harry had the thought that Carrie would love it here, did he dare bring it up? “Oh, I know that look, something is bothering you?”

“What if I told you, that I know an 8-year-old girl, who is looking for parents?” Mrs. Waters did another hiccup, the cup slipping from her fingers and spilled out on the table, Harry fixed the spill and hurried on, sensing a hope in her. “Her name is Carrie, blond curls, lots of freckles and she has taken ballerina classes.”

“But who and how?”

“I helped at a newly opened orphanage, the Headmistress doesn’t like her and a few others, so I did one of the Lineage Potions but it showed she has no living relatives; her whole family was killed off, by Death Eaters, for liking Muggles. I don’t know how old she was when it happened and I haven't had the time to ask her, no one in the staff would answer my question so I finally broke into the files. She really needs someone and I don’t doubt that she will think this is heaven.”

“Where can I visit her? Oh, just wait till Mr. Waters hears this, he will be so thrilled! He always wanted a little Princess to learn about horses, could you go and get him for me? I have to find our city-clothes…” She bustled out without looking back, mumbling happily to herself, Harry hurried to find her husband.

“Mr. Waters?” 

“Back here, laddie, stall 18.” Harry entered the stable, it had stalls on both sides, glancing at them he read the numbers and figured he had to go right. “I hope you slept well, I was woken early when this girl decided to be a week early.” Harry found that stall 18 was the one in the corner, looking into it he saw a white & black foal, it was sucking from a bottle.

“Don’t they drink from the mother?”

“Right you are, laddie, but we always give them a week of nutrition and fat; it boosts their system. Come in here ...no sudden movement, good, here take over..” Harry took the bottle, the foal followed it, soon he was holding around the neck, to help support the shaky legs and she calmly suckled on the bottle again.

“She’s so tiny and soft, how can those legs even hold her up?” Having to let air into the bottle, he pulled it away, and he wasn’t fast enough, with giving it back, so Malis gave a mighty push - at least for her size - and knocked Harry on his bum. “I take that back!” Harry laughed as Malis stuck her head down and searched him for the, dropped, bottle. “Hold on girl, let me get up….or not.” Malis had found the bottle and now stood with her front hoofs on his left side and her back hoofs on his right side. “Oh, that right! Mr. Waters, your wife really needs you in the house, I think you will find it good news. I’ll lock here, once she is done, alright?”

“Thank you, laddie. I wonder what it could be, it's not Sunday or night…” Harry wanted to chuckle at his slightly freaked out expression. “Did I leave my pants on the floor?” Mr. Waters walked out of Harry’s hearing, a good thing, as Harry chuckled for a good minute.

“Who’s there?” Harry looked over at the stall door. “Oh, you must be Mr. Potter. My name is Marie, I’m one of the trainers.” She gave him a glance over. “I’ve never seen it done that way?” Harry was still on the floor, with Malis standing over him, so he had just stayed and held the bottle for her.

“I mistook her small size as fragile, she knocked me over and I wasn’t too sure how to best move her, so I thought she would move when it's empty?” Marie giggled over his questioning statement. 

“We teach them to move when we touch their belly back by the back leg, mothers do the same to lead them on the run, try it out.” Harry sat up as best he could and let his hand run under her belly, reaching the point where belly meets back thigh he could feel her muscles tense and dance and sure enough, she did a few steps on the spot before moving her backside over him; he now had her on his right side. “Did you see the dancing on the spot, before she moved? She was testing the ground to avoid stepping on you, in nature, it ensures that animals move away, horses will do everything to not step on something living unless it's to protect the young.” Harry had gotten up on his legs, the bottle was almost done and needed a higher angle, Marie entered the stall and let the curious foal sniff her. “I have to get her to the mother, she's out on the grass. Let’s see what she says to this thing…” Marie held up a tiny halter.

 

“This young? Shouldn’t she stay in here and rest?”

“Mr. Potter, in nature, she would already be running with her mother, we allow a little cuddling but it’s really important that she uses her legs, had she been born on the field then her mother would lick her clean and then push until she was up. Predators will smell the birth but she is protected by the pack during, they still have to keep moving so they might leave her and the foal if it’s taking too long; the pack is what’s important, protection in numbers and speed.” While talking she had put the halter on Malis, who had tried to dance around. “You, young lady, better inherit your mother’s easy temper. I have had enough of Spartan’s tricks.” Marie halfhearted glared across the stable, to the stall in the other corner, the black horses in there snorted and threw his head up and down, whining loudly. “Yeah, I’m talking about you, Spar.” Spartan stomped his hoof on the floor and danced a little with his big rump.

“He seems to deny it.” Spartan stuck out his head, through the gap in the bars, his nose wriggling. “What’s he doing?”

“He wants to sniff you, start with your hand, he might push at you with his head and he’s a lot stronger than this tiny girl; keep a strong footing and if you feel yourself fall, grab hold of the halter, Spartan will pull you up again.” Marie opened the stall door and led Malis out, leaving the door open.

“Shouldn’t you close it?”

“If a horse gets really spooked and breaks through the fences, it’s better that they can run into their stalls, it will be their first choice in panic, as they feel really safe in there through association. You see?” Harry nodded thoughtfully. “Now, I have to let everyone out, let Spartan have a sniff before I let him out.” She and Malis walked out, Harry went over to the dancing horse and held out his hand, Spartan snorted and calmed down, Harry felt the soft snout nibble at his palm before sniffing and blowing hot air. Spartan moved his nose to Harry’s chest, sniffing curiously, and as Marie had warned him, Spartan did a mild push from a head throw but Harry caught himself on the bars. 

“Well, you’re certainly stronger than your daughter.” Harry took a look on his watch and knew he was very late, Petunia and Dudley had expected him half an hour ago, walking out he passed Marie but he only waved before running to the gates. “Winky?” She appeared at his side so he hurried to lift her up.

“Ray be late, not a good day to be so.” Harry snickered at her warning, waving, finger and spun on the spot, already feeling the missing Zuc but he had decided that, with the kids, it was better to leave her in his room.  
They made a quick stop at Hogsmead, Petunia lightly scolding him for his tardiness, before landing in front of the Honey Garden orphanage; Winky was on Harry’s back under his father’s cloak.

“Petunia, why don’t you visit the Headmistress and inform her of our trip, you know; woman to woman?” Petunia nodded with a little, smile. “I and Dud will get them. Come on.” Dudley followed him calmly. “Can’t wait to tell Carrie the reason to why she needs to stay home today.”

“That would be what?” Harry ignored him and opened the door, finding the bunch on the floor drawing animals.

“Heey guys, sorry we are late, Carrie I need to talk with you.” Carrie came over and Harry pulled her to the hallway. “I have a piece of good news and bad news. Which one would you like to hear first?” Carrie asked for the bad news. “Well, you will have to stay while we go to the zoo but the good news is that I’ve met the nicest couple, they work at my Ranch, and they want to meet you in a little bit. Their names are Mr. and Mrs. Waters and they don’t have kids.” Carrie had begun to tear up, hearing she had to stay behind, but she started to smile and it grew as he explained.

“You really think they want me? When are they coming? Oh, I have to change clothes!” With that she ran into the room, she almost ran into her wardrobe, pulling every article out on her bed. “Kate, where is my tulle skirt?” Kate hurried to pull it out of her own wardrobe. “Thanks...now, this one or that one?” Carrie held up a pink skirt and pointed at the purple skirt on the bed. “It goes with this…” She lifted a white cotton shirt, sleeves stopping at the elbow, it was finished with lace at the neck, cuffs, and waist.

“Purple skirt!” Carrie nodded to Kate, she took the chosen clothes and ran to the bathroom. “Why is she changing?”

“That’s because she is staying, a couple is coming to visit her, so you have to help me buy her a gift from the gift shop in the Zoo, alright?” Dudley held his ears, the shrill screeching of 4 kids nearly deafening him, Harry just laughed and Carrie returned; looking really sweet. “I’m sure they are here at any moment, Carrie, you look great.”

“We better get going, Ray, mom is probably waiting.” Harry nodded and everyone hurried to hug Carrie, he whispered that they could do nothing besides loving her, Carrie thanked him before almost shoving them out.  
Harry and Dudley led the kids to the entrance, Petunia got hugs, having the kids between the 3 of them; they moved out to the streets.

“How do we get there?”

“I thought the kids would enjoy riding the Knight Bus, it’s really like a rollercoaster ride, now watch the streets.” Kate was clinging to his side, René and André looked around like true Men in Black, while Edward held tightly onto Petunia’s hand. Harry raised his arm, his staff already pulsing, a small flick and everyone waow’d at the light leaving his hand; seconds later they screamed, to his laughing, when the Bus squeaked into a stop in front of them. “Hello, 4 kids and 3 adults to the City Zoo.” Harry silently wondered, while handing over the money, if the Bus only hired young, pimple filled, adults. He could have been Stan’s brother with the pattern on his face along with the clothes. “Thanks. Onboard, everyone, spread out if you want, but when we move you better have a firm grasp on something.” Petunia gave a doubtful glance as she walked past him, Dudley rolled his eyes and they chuckled, climbing the few steps. “Everyone hold on!” The driver seemed to have been waiting for his warning, as he blasted off right after, Harry could see the boys - Dudley included - was trying to sit up while Kate stayed down and was laughing her head off, Petunia was barely staying up by the bedframe post but she was smiling.

“Aren’t this the Bus you called, by the playground, after Vernon threw you out? Right after your 13th birthday?”

“How do you know? I thought Muggles coul…” Harry realized his mistake, his aunt had probably run after him, she had never been Muggle - more like a Squib - so she would have been able to see the Bus race off. “I used it to get to a pub, the former Minister visited me but never tried to bring me back, he did inform me that Vernon’s sister had been found and her memories removed. Did you happen to see a big black dog in the bushes?” Petunia shook her head. “I thought it was a magical being called The Grim, turned out to my Godfather in animal form, I have one too but I haven't had time to explore it and something tells me it’s not something to do in a haste; up to my 6th year they were never even mentioned in any of our classes, it’s a difficult magic to master and it took my father about 3 years with his friends.”

“So I shouldn’t get my hopes up, right?” Dudley sounded almost defeated, Harry was sure the idea had been thrilling. “I mean, I’m just learning magic now, so I’m too old. Right?”

“I’m not sure, Dud, it has as much to do with instincts and a hang of this type of Transfiguration. I still have to work on it, don’t get me wrong, but I inherited the part of having the hang of it - you know, while I was asleep - but that class was never my favorite. I’m much better at Charms and Offensive and Defence. Potions was always a nightmare, I’m sure you, Dud, will hear plenty stories of my fights and so on with the Teacher, I really hope it will be better this year; I need to learn.” Petunia seemed to understand his need for potions to hide, she had been scanning Dudley’s first-year books on potion and plants, she knew of Polyjuice Potions and had momentarily thought about a very short hairstyle. “I think I can convince Professor McGonagall to help us study, she’s a cat herself, so watch out for a Tabby with glass marking around her eyes; despite her age, she’s fast as hell.” Had Petunia been able to, she would have cuffed him, so he just chuckled when he pictured his aunt meeting his strong teacher. “You are a young woman to her, aunty, I’m just a baby to her.”

“I will still ask her to tea; she will have so many stories to tell.” Harry and Dudley groaned in the realization, that despite their age, they would still have a nagging parent. “Ray, what are you going to say about Dudley beginning so late and in First Year? You can’t very well begin to reveal that the Headmaster bound his powers.”

“We’ll tell the truth, Aunty, that his Father denied him to join me and that he’s out of the pic now… we’ll work out the smaller details later but everyone has at least an inkling that my home life wasn’t daisies and roses, so magic-hating Muggle father will be accepted quickly. As long as you do your best in classes and don’t bully; they’ll accept you.” Dudley nodded gratefully at the advice. “We are almost there…” No sooner had he said it before the bus came to its squeaking stop, Harry had to catch Kate as she was thrown off the bed, René and André glided off their beds holding their stomachs. “Everyone at attention! In line, you macerals!” Harry had discovered that they all enjoyed military movies and it was soon decided that Harry was their General. “One, two, one and two. Keep it up!” Petunia and Dudley followed behind the perfect line of Harry and the kids, their matching steps impressive, they shared a humored glance before following them to the pay booth. “4 kids and 3 adults, including rides for the kids. How have you been, Maisy?”

“Oh Harry, I almost didn’t recognize you! I’m back with Mark, he promises to step up for Jordan and I really think he just might this time, so this is the bunch huh?” Maisy was a young woman of 28, her dad was one of the Tour Guides and secured her a job after College. She had Jordan as 15 and had been working 2 jobs ever since but she was always happy and easy-going. “You might meet Jordan, he’s around the monkeys, I swear he’s gonna bring one home one of these days.”

“I’ve seen him handle them, they must share a brain wave, he really seems to understand them.” Maisy nodded but had to wave them on. 

“Mr. Arson has been asking for you, you never left any contact info, he’s in his office; please visit him?”

“Sure Maisy, it is on the way, between the lions and Zebras.” She turned to the next in line and Harry led them to the snack booth, everyone had churros and a soda, they moved to the trail; it made a winded way around so you went past every exhibit. “First up is penguins, there should be babies now..” Rounding a sharp corner they faced a wall of glass. “It seems every pair had at least 1 baby.” Having 5 pairs, the 7 visible chicks were good numbers. “Those 2 on the highest ledge, they are the ones who call the shots..” The indicated pair was bigger and older looking, they stood proudly and watched them playing and swimming under them, André was the most captive of them.

“They are so fast underwater!” The kids were pressing against the glass, Petunia, and Dudley right behind them but Harry decided to keep a safe distance. “They are so cute.”

“Come on, only a quick look, remember?” Harry was impressed when they moved on, no argument or such, Petunia gave him a knowing glance; her small smile ensured him he had done right. “Who can tell me where penguins live?”

“Ice pole!”  
“With Santa!”

Harry enjoyed a few hours of showing around, telling a name or background and he made sure to quiz them on each, Petunia had seen another booth and bought them all a Candyfloss; Harry had to spell clean Kate and René who had it in their hair, he had pulled them behind a booth further down.  
Petunia was walking behind them, simply enjoying the buzz and laughter, she realized that she had missed kids; Dudley grew up so fast.  
Dudley was keeping up with them but seemed deep in thoughts, Harry didn’t doubt that he had a lot on his mind with the last few days events, when they sat to eat lunch he pulled out a book and disappeared behind it.

“What could the Director want from you?” Harry was surprised she recognized the name. “He got through an application for expanding, I saw him in the paper.”

“I’m afraid I have a good idea of why he’s been asking for me. If as bad as I suspect then I’m going home with a few pets.” Petunia didn’t ask further, she let him greet a few friends and just made sure the kids ate up, Dudley stayed behind his book. “Alissa?!” Harry ran off after a brown-haired girl, she had a crate in her hand.

“What kind of pets did he have in mind? With that Ranch of his, with horses, it will be limited what they will accept close.” Dudley put his book down. “Horses are territorial, with a leading Mare or Stallion and Harry said he had a mix of 23 horse; breeding mare and stallions and they are very protective of their offsprings.”

“I have a feeling it will be the big cats and wolves he wanted to see quickly, though we haven't seen either yet, I took a peek of his Mother’s letter and it mentioned that animals sort of become addicted to his change; they can sense the very nature in him. My female helpers were very helpful with information and they showed me a recorded memory of my sister’s ritual and change; it was a stunning show.”

“Harry, I didn’t think you would be back? Aren’t you only days away from going back to school?” Alissa studied him closely. “Who would have thought it took you this long to finally grow.” She chuckled at her own joke. “The director is waiting for you, he heard you were around, so you better get it over with. Hope to see you soon, bye.” Harry returned to his family and explained that he would have to run off for a bit, Petunia assured him they had control over the kids, so he sprinted off to the office.

“Mr. Potter, I’m so glad you showed up, at last, We have some bad news,” Harry asked him to go on. “As you remember you overtook full care of the Lions and cubs. On top of that, you fed the wolves and cleaned out in Kail’s cages and took care of her fur.” Harry nodded. “Well, since you left after your week, We have observed disturbing things; they will barely eat, they no longer play and We are working at top speed to save Kail’s baby. They are all highly stressed, have lost weight and won't even go outside, the wolves and Lions are the worst affected but the other smaller cats you handled are also going down the hill. I would like you to check them out, see if they want to eat, I don’t know how long they will last.”

“I promise to see to them now but first I would like to ask you to do a vow on your magic to keep this secret I wanna tell you that will help with the animals. Are you willing?” Harry had long since identified the man as a wizard. “I also have a proposition for the Zoo in general.” The director nodded for him to go on. “I have recently moved into a Ranch, there are horses in the stable, but there is plenty of space behind and around my ground. What would you say to the proposition that the Zoo is moved to my back yard and combined with the horses? Riding classes, competitions and the education of animals both non-magical and Magical; I have enough money to donate to the move and improvements.”

“Sounds very interesting. You want the whole Zoo moved or just the cats and wolves?”

“The whole zoo into my backyard, staff and all. I will have a small apartment building for staff and family, cages for the animals - I will need all of your help with that - and then make the trip as calm as possible. Now Director, will you take the vow?” He seemed to think it over but Harry could see he was curious.

“Very well, Mr. Potter, you have me hooked. Can I see the wording of the pledge?” Harry scribbled a short but clear message, he read it silently but Harry knew it was a good sign in a businessman. 

“While you say it, picture a small key, in any shape or form. Afterward, we will have them tattooed on our arm, it won’t hurt; the goblins advised this was the best option. Are you alright with it all?" The director scratched his beard in thoughtfulness, read the slip of paper again, he gave Harry a nod; he was now more than interested.

“I pledge to keep the secret of one Harry Potter-Black, for the time being, I pledge on my magic and fully accepts the bind to ensure I talk with no one else than Harry Potter-Black on the subject. Mote, it be.” They both removed their jackets, Harry curiously studied his first key; simple silver, a large hole for a finger or ring, old fashion cage key like the ones used in the Zoo. “Unburden your soul, young man.” Harry nodded and began the half-long version of Albus’ control and manipulation, his gifts and how that had affected the animals. Mr. Arson listened silently, filling the pieces of information away, he was not that surprised to learn that the Savior had been manipulated and strongly controlled. “That’s quite the story…” Harry gave an agreeing nod and waited for the man to think it through. “I would love to meet your Guardians at a later time. I’m relieved that the animals aren’t sick, so to speak, merely lovesick. I will make the arrangements for the move, everyone here is aware of magic and so it should make everything that much faster to pack, I will hold a staff meeting later and inform of the new working arrangement with lodges. Please go and see Kail, she’s worst of being alone and all, the lions keep up for the cubs but the wolves have yet to mate.”

“I’m going now, please call my house-elf Winky if you need me, here’s the address. Mr. Waters will show you around. I’m going home and informing them, once I’ve seen to the animals. Good day.” Mr. Arson rose from his seat and shook hands with Harry.

“I’m looking forward to seeing the location, my daughter will love the horses so close and my wife has wanted to move out of the city for years, I will call for Winky Potter when the papers are done.” Harry thanked him and hurried out, he ran to Kail’s inclosement and found she wasn't even outside, he found her in the indoor part; laying lifeless in the hay, her spine beginning to show despite her large belly.

“Heey girl…” The tiger lifted its head at his voice. “It’s me, girl.” Kail began to spin like a kitten and when he entered, she staggered to her feet and met him halfway; she was quick to jump him, bringing him to the floor, before she began to lick his face off. “Easy, girl!” He let her get her fill before moving out to the hall to find her food, she followed easily like she always did, he didn’t hear the door but Kail’s growling alerted him to their guest. “Kail, no!” The tiger backed down and pressed herself into his leg. “Jordan, didn’t you see the light on?”

“Not really, I heard you were here so I ran all through the Zoo, I even forgot to put Abu back.” Jordan indicated the monkey on his shoulder, the reason for Kail’s growling; she hated monkeys. “Is it true we are moving the whole Zoo? Mom is over the moon.” Harry guided her back into the cage and laid her food out.

“It is true, it's going to be right next to my horse ranch, how about I ask Mr. Arson to have you help him with the monkeys. You seem to know them best.” Jordan and even Abu cheered. “You better get Abu back, his mother must be looking for him if I know you right; he’s been sitting there for the past few hours, right?” Jordan blushed but stuck out his tongue, Abu did a few jumps on the boy's shoulder, Harry chuckled when he ran out. “Poor May.” Harry knew the mother was used to her baby being away, he had had a really rough start and Jordan had nursed Abu along with May, she too had bonded closely with the calm boy.

Harry stayed and made sure she ate up, giving her a quick brush and giving her fresh water, he repeated the process with the lions and cubs; they had greeted him with one big group hug.  
The wolves were much the same but the youngest cub (3) wouldn’t let him walk out, he kept biting and pulling on Harry’s pants, Harry ended up sitting with him for an hour and when asleep Harry hurried out but the cub barked behind the bars.  
He met with the others at the ice cream stand, Petunia wanted to take them shopping while Harry went home and they would meet at the Pub, Petunia and Dudley had wands to pick out and the kids wanted to watch; Harry called the Knight Bus and asked the ticket-man to lead them through the barrier, they raced off and he spun on the spot and landed in his garden.

“Hey Marie, are the Waters back yet?” Marie indicated the house with a big smile. “Thanks.” He made the short walk to the front door, hearing laughter he peeked inside, finding Carrie at the table. “That was quick?”

“Oh, Harry… She’s only visiting today.” Mrs. Waters was covered in flour and Cassie was licking cake batter. “How did it go at the Zoo?”

“That’s why I’m here.” He walked in, greeting Mr. Waters who only had eyes for the blond girl, sitting down he was handed a cup of tea. “The Zoo is moving here.” Short and simple.

“Really?! I get a Zoo too?” Cassie floated on clouds. “Can’t I just stay?” 

“You heard the Headmistress, dear.” She turned to Harry. “Are you going to switch out the horses for a Zoo?” Harry could see she wasn’t too happy with that prospect.

“No! No, I’m going to build it at the other side of the forest, a path will connect the two. The staff is moving here too, I will be building a complex for them.”

“Sounds fun, I imagine you want the horses somehow included?” Harry nodded at Mr. Waters question.

“I thought we could offer rides and classes, the foals having a buyer will still be sold but I want the rest to stay and be trained for this. Can the mares ride when they are with foals?”

“It’s for the best that a mare gets regular walks, they will easily carry kids. Anything you want us to do?”

“If you could show the builders and Mr. Arson, the director, around, that would be great. They have the address and knows here are horses, I expect the animals to be moved last. I just wanted to let you know first, I have to run off again, my aunt and cousin are in Diagon Alley with the kids; they are getting their wands.” Cassie got a hug, transferring a bit of flour, he quickly removed it and popped to the Alley. Harry found them by a table, eating a late lunch, Kate was enjoying a chicken while the boys had steaks. “Hey guys, did you wait long?”

“Not at all, we wanted to wait with shopping till you came, we took a quick walk through the Alley. How did Waters take the news?” Petunia had already eaten her salat and was sipping a coffee. “Your pants are dirty.” Her eyes having zoomed in on the former, wet spots and a small rip; Harry hurried to mend and clean the pants.

“Sorry, the wolves wanted to wrestle. They took it alright, Mr. Waters will show them around. Carrie was there, they had been baking, but don’t worry; she’s coming back later so you can say goodbyes and it will be yours turn soon.” They finished eating and made their way into the Alley, their first stop was the bookstore, Harry bought several fantasy and mystery books for the kids while Petunia got every book from 1th to 7th year and a few on household spells and he made sure to pick a catalog, so she could order more. Dudley already had his school books but he found a few on history and wands, Harry had explained that the wand chose the wizard or witch, and it had intrigued his cousin.  
Next, they visited the Broom store, Harry bought Dudley a, solid, Nimbus 2001 and full gear; he wanted Dudley to form friendships and the Team was a good start, he had a few days to practice at home. Harry led them into the potion store and asked the clerk for everything needed for First-Year potion-making, Petunia even got a beginner set of seeds and the booklet of instructions.

“What now, Ray?”

“I’m going to leave you in Madam Malkin’s, you need a new wardrobe and I’m sure Kate would love a dress, right?” Kate excitedly agreed and even Petunia’s eyes lit up; she had always dressed as a respective mother, like everyone else on the street, but she wanted some of those robes she had seen Lily in. “I and Dud will take the boys to the Joke Shop further down, we’ll meet up and go to get your wands.” They split up, André, René, and Edward ran down the street while Petunia took Kate’s hand and went the other way, Harry had told her the direction, she found it quick enough and let Kate run in ahead of her.

“Hello, can I assist with anything?” Petunia gave a greeting smile at the young girl.

“I need a new wardrobe and Kate need a dress for her adoption.” Petunia let the girl come to her own conclusions, they were shown to the fabric corner and told to choose one for Kate; she found a soft, whiteish, pink cotton along with a sharper pink.

“Great choice, Miss, now you need to pick out a pattern in this book…” Kate was showed over to a large tome, the showing table was lowered for her, Petunia was looking along with interest. Kate chose her dress and trailed after Petunia, who was shown other fabrics and patterns, and for once Petunia shopped to her heart's content; ending up with 12 robes and matching skirts and several shirts. 

“Heey Auntie, are you about done?” Harry closed the door after him. “I think the kids have enough joke products for years to come; even Dudley.” He caught Kate, giving her a twirl, she refused to be put down and so he placed her at his hip. “You got everything?”

“I just need to pay. Kate, why don’t you show Ray what you chose?” Petunia moved to the counter, pleased that Harry had thought to give her a pouch with golden coins and had explained the value system; it was surprisingly satisfying paying yourself, though she knew it was Harry’s money.  
Kate had pointed to the Pattern Book, refusing to be put down, she made him guess her pick between 2 dresses and he got it wrong to her great amusement.

“I’m gonna wear it when meeting my Father. Is it pretty enough? Will he like it?”

“Don’t worry, Kate, you’ll look like a princess.” Harry bent closer, one hand shielding his mouth, and whispered secretively. “If you throw in pigtails, you are all set.” He gave her a wink there had her giggle anew. “Since the boys got so many stuff, it’s only fair you get more than 1 dress, so where do you wanna go?” Leaving her to think he walked to the door, Petunia already waiting, Kate didn’t have to think for long.

“Is here any Art stores?”

“Well, I’m actually not sure, I don’t recall seeing one but I never looked for it. How about we find one in the City? Before going back to the Garden?” Kate happily agreed, excitingly explaining her lack of bags to the boys, Harry shrank all them all and the owner put it in a pocket. “Aunt and Dudley, could you take the kids over there and have ice cream? I need to order something next door.” Petunia merely led them with Dudley at the back, Harry hurried into the jewel store and brief browsing later he hadn’t found what he looked for; he would need to have it designed. “Hello, I’m in need of help?” It took a moment before he was answered from the back room.

“Just a second!” Harry heard the man curse, followed by the sound of metal falling on the floor making the man curse again. “Oh bugger!” A warmth dissipated and then a young man came out. “Sorry for the wait, Lord Potter, what can I assist you with?”

“I’m watching over some kids from the new Honey Garden and I wanted something they could wear to alert me if they are in danger, they are going to lost relative found through potion and I want to make sure they have a way to contact me if anything happens. I couldn’t find anything on the shelves?”

“No, you would not. Such requests are handled by Goblin curse-breakers, I think Jasobell will be best in this case, you just need this note.” Harry was handed a fancy note with the name Jasobell on it. “Show it at the counter and they will set a date for you.” Harry thanked him and hurried to the bank, showing the note he expected to be given a date but he was quickly shown to an office and asked to wait while they located her in one of her workshops. Less than 5 minutes later a younger female came in.

“Lord Potter-Black, it is a pleasure to do a job for you. What do you have in mind?” Harry explained about his bunch. “I see, yes a parent-child jewel, of course, the store have these but not for more than 1 child. Are you wanting basic protecting spells and anti-potion?”

“No. They need any and all protection charms you can weave into it; mind, potion, charms, and curses. Their association with me might make them targets for the remaining Death Eaters, I need their minds protected, I will be taking further precaution with vows. Will it be durable, no expense spared.” Jasobel gave a smirk worthy of Riddle.

“I see.” Harry was suddenly reminded of Winky’s warning; goblins had ways of seeing lies. “How many kids?”

“A pair of twin boys, Carrie, Kate, and Edward. I’m most worried for the 3 boys, Carrie is about to be adopted by the couple who runs my ranch where I’m settling after school and Kate has a father at Hogwarts unless he refuses her, in which case I’m sure Carrie wants a sister.” Harry let her do several notes in peace.

“It should only take a day, I have 5 under my supervision, they are more than capable to handle the first set of charms. I can’t make them more anti-potion than to make them alert the kids of potion in their food and drinks by heating up but I can give them protection from mind tricks and a strong shield when sensing harmful magic. You will choose between a ring or bracelet that will have stones or charms representing each child, a stone will light up to indicate which child as well as heating up to alert you. As you might have guessed, they must wear it at all times, once on it can’t be removed by force. If you follow me, Lord Potter-Black, time to look at pieces.” Harry wanted to groan like he had any expertise in jewels, but he followed and ended up finding it far less hard than he had predicted.  
Harry hurried back to the others and told them about the surprise later, even Petunia buggered him about telling them but Harry just chuckled, they let the kids finish the icecream and cleaned them before Harry led them down the Alley.

“I got my first wand there, a twin to Voldemort’s wand, and it saved me a few times but it was broken during a battle with his giant snake, Nagini, my friend Neville slew her in the Final Battle; cool huh?” Dudley followed the kids in cheering, having met Neville and really liking the quiet yet confident war hero, they begged for him to tell more. “The wand I have now, I did not pick it like my first wand, I won it from its first owner Draco Malfoy but because of that, it does not match me perfectly. The wizard or witch does not choose the wand, the wand chooses the perfect match, last time I was almost through every wand in his shop before the Phoenix tail chose... me?” They had all stopped and was gaping at the destroyed store, Kate and Carrie whimpered at the reminder of the War while the boys seemed subdued. Dudley went in through the broken door slowly, making sure not to step on anything, the floor littered by broken wands, papers, and dust; he was close to screaming in despair at the years of hard work wasted.

“Winky?!” She popped in at Dudley’s side and took a look around. “Winky, could you sort through this and salvage whatever you can find?”

“At once Big D!” She was happy that he gave a smile at her nickname, she could feel his sorrow even without being bonded, she knew how excited he had been to meet the great Ollivander. “Winky will fix this!” Dudley nodded with a smile and left her to it and walked out.

“Good thinking, He’s probably resting still, he was kidnapped by Voldemort for his knowledge about wands. Don’t worry, Winky will have the place back to its glory while we find him, but we can’t get our wands here that’s for sure.” Harry put Kate down, she moved to Petunia and took her hand, Harry walked over to the restored door and rested his wand hand on it; a while later he heard the others gasp, the building went from their sight, he keyed himself - and by extension Winky - as Secret Keeper.

“What did you do? It’s gone!” Harry turned to see Dudley stare despairingly at the empty spot.

“Easy, Cousin, I’ve just hidden the store until Ollivander is found. Lord knows what has already been stolen, those ingredients don't come cheap, I just hope the attack kept most people out from fear.” Dudley sheepishly apologized, hand scratching his neck, Harry waved it off. “I think we should find the Art store and then drop the kids off, we are going out of the country for wands.” Harry chuckled at the kids’ moaning of unfairness. “You will see them soon enough. Now, to the Knight Bus!” Harry took the lead with the kids lining up behind him, Dudley took Petunia on his arm and they followed in amusement at seeing the kids mimicking a march.

“They really do love him, huh?” Dudley nodded to his mother’s surprised question.

“He’s the big brother who’s rescuing them to something better; the first to care.”

“Well, I’m caring too.” Dudley ignored the flare of jealousy at his mother’s obvious longing, knowing his father had refused more kids once he had a son after a miscarriage, Petunia had been more than agreeing at the time rather than add more kids to the mess.

“They know that mom and when we go off to school you are the one who’s looking after them.” Dudley was pleased with himself when his mother straightened with a smile.

“You are right, of course, who wants to hang with someone that's older when there is 2 other younger. I certainly never wanted to talk with my grandfather.” Dudley chuckled.

“Well, I wouldn’t have said it quite as blunt.” Petunia laughed, hugging her son for a second, Dudley loved that she had turned more relaxed in her affection to him and suspected it had been a necessary act for his father; to make sure he saw her devoted to him and ignoring Harry. “Mom? Promise me, please, that you will never sell yourself short again; you deserve so much more.” Petunia stopped and looked at her son, his stern determent and truthfulness, his eyes begging for her to believe him.

“I won't, love, I promise.” Relief spread over his face and he hugged her gratefully. “I’m the luckiest woman.”

“Auntie! Cousin, move your ass!” Dudley raced after Harry, playfully growling for show and the kids were laughing, Petunia chuckled when Dudley was done in by being tickled; yes, she was a lucky woman, if not the luckiest in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions on wand wood and core for Harry, Dudley and Petunia?


End file.
